Bloody Ice II
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is special. Because of these powers, he was removed from his family when he was small, and had no further contact with her. And now, in Russia, see together with Detective Viktor Nikiforov to solve the most diverse crimes. Yuri on Ice based on the universe of the manga shoujo Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 and sequel of Bloody Ice
1. Case 1

Look who is back! Someone in AO3 asked for more. So here is it!

~x~

 _Pain. I feel pain. Pain that hits him in various corners of his body, in his trunk and belly. I feel the viscous liquid dripping from each place inflicted by pain. Suddenly, my heart hurts. A female voice screams several times die! I can not take it anymore. Please stop!_

"Yamette !"

Yuuri wakes up suddenly, feeling sick. Again he had a nightmare involving the Ichikawa Institute, where he spent much of his childhood and adolescence under special care. He puts his gloved hands on his hands and closes them tightly. Gradually he controls his breathing and looks around, to the room where he lies and memories of the previous day flowing in his mind. The case and the detectives. Viktor Nikiforov.

A noise in the closed door awakens him from his thoughts. Yuuri looks at it.

" _Da?"_ He asks, seeing the door open.

From it, he sees the silver-haired detective with blue eyes, who looks at him seriously. He is wearing black formal pants, brown belt open on it, white long-sleeved shirt open at the front and black tie at the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asks, buttoning his shirt.

"Yes." the Japanese respond, rising from the bed. "It was just a nightmare."

"I see." The detective look to him. "Do you want to eat breakfast? I made pancakes. "

"Hm. I'm hungry, "Yuuri says, rising from the bed. Mr. Nikiforov- "

"Call me Viktor, Yuri. We are partners now. "Viktor smirks, closing his belt. "Take a shower and change clothes. We have work to do. "

"Yes. " Yuuri replied, taking a set of clothes from the small suitcase.

Viktor goes into the living room, giving food and water to Makkachin, who beats excitedly. He puts on the table two plates of pancakes, pots with syrups, and two glasses of frozen orange juice. Soon, Yuuri emerges, wearing light blue jeans glued to his body, a black sweater with light gray vertical stripes, his black gloves, black sneakers, and a light blue scarf on his arm.

"Excuse me." he says, sitting at the table looking at the detective, who had frozen as soon as he saw him approach. "Viktor?"

"Ah ... no ... well ..." Stammering, Viktor approaches the table and sits awkwardly.

 _Hmm, maybe I should change my clothes._

"Is it weird?" Yuuri asks, biting his lip shortly.

"What?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"These clothes. I do not have many, but I can change, "Yuuri says, face down. "Or maybe I can try to buy new ones later. I know I look awful, but ... "

"No, no, no. Yuri, you look good like that. You do not have to change your clothes. "Viktor, his face all red, speaks. "But if you have few clothes, it's better to buy more anyway, because the weather here is getting colder as winter approaches. I can help with that. "

"Thank you." Yuuri smiles, relieved, and looks at the plate in front of him, joining hands. "Itadakimasu."

"What did you say?" The Russian detective asks, surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry, "Yuuri says, embarrassed. "It's a Japanese custom used before a meal is made, and that can be said as a thank you for the food served."

"Oh, how interesting!" Viktor exclaims, surprised. "Can you teach me more?"

"Only if you teach me about Russian customs as well." Yuuri responds, smiling, and beginning to eat the omelet.

"Sure." Viktor eats too, and they both go to the St. Petersburg police station.

 **~ x ~**

When they arrive on the floor of the Special Crimes Investigation Unit, they are met by Yakov, who approaches them with a black notebook in his hand, using it to hit Viktor's forehead.

"Oww! Good morning to you too, Yakov! "This one says, with the notebook in hand, massaging the place hit with the other.

"Work on it." Yakov Feltsman orders. "I need to get it fixed by the end of the afternoon."

Viktor and Yuuri look at each other in surprise. The detective opens the notebook and begins to read what is written, dividing the information with his partner.

"This case is two weeks ago. She was found dead in the shrubs of a park. Strangulation marks on the neck. Signs of defense in the hands, but no DNA was found. Security cameras caught a lot of people, including the victim, but not the killer. "Viktor sums it up, brow furrowed, watching the body photos.

"Hm, by the marks, she was grabbed from behind, so there's the possibility the victim did not see her assailant. And the body must already have been buried, so it's impossible, "Yuuri says, startling the detective. "Maybe it's better to see the crime scene first. What do you think?"

"Come on," Viktor agrees, with the car keys in his hands.

 **~ x ~**

They arrive in the park, and start walking in search of the place where the body was found, based on the photos. Yuuri crouches and pulls out a black glove, touching the ground, near a frozen source, but receives nothing related to the case. He takes a deep breath and removes the other glove. Viktor notices when he touches a gold bracelet, pulling it from his right wrist. He repeats with that of the left arm, placing the two bracelets on the gloves. He removes the pair of sneakers and socks, also putting them close to the objects on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Viktor asks, approaching him.

"Increasing the level of my power," the Japanese respond, massaging his wrists and taking a deep breath. "Do not talk to me and do not touch me. It's better to get away from it and not get in the way. I would appreciate it if you could hold my things, but avoid touching the bracelets. I can explain better later. "

Viktor only confirms with his head, watching him take his glasses off his face and put it with his things. And then, Yuuri closes his eyes, beginning to walk across the park barefoot. Suddenly, he is on his toes, and starts pirouetting ... and Viktor admires the perfection of his movements. Unbeknown to both, people begin to approach, watching and applauding the presentation. The detective scowls at him, his face completely sweaty, and realizes that something is wrong.

 _Wait a minute. Yuuri can see the last memories of any object, as he said before. But what if the object is an open place, where thousands of people spend every day? And the crime is weeks ago, so does it mean he's seeing the park's inverted memories? Memories of 42 days ago. That's a lot of information. Is that why he's dancing?_

And Viktor is frightened when he sees him pant and tremble. No longer able to see him like this, he approaches, ignoring his warnings.

"Yuri, that's enough." He speaks behind the Japanese, touching his left hand, making him stop dancing and open his eyes in surprise.

"What ...?" He starts to say, wide-eyed.

When Viktor releases his hand, Yuuri grabs her.

"Wait. I'm seeing. The victim and the killer. He's wearing military clothes, "he warns hoarsely. "They are talking. 'you bitch, I'm going to get back at you.', 'You killed her.', 'You let her die.' 'Excuse me. Excuse me. I'm sorry. ',' I will not forgive you for killing my sister. '... A song? "

Suddenly, Yuuri falls to his knees, his face pale and filled with sweat.

"Yuri!" Viktor exclaims, still holding him by the hand.

"Someone connected to the victim died. And she died from revenge. The killer seems to be someone connected to the other victim, who is female. "Yuuri speaks, feeling weak. "I'm sorry. I can not move. And I've see your whole life. I'm o sorry."

"You apologize too much," Viktor comments, pulling the Japanese off the ground and releasing his hand, causing both bodies to collide.

Viktor grabs him by the waist, not noticing the grimace made by the Japanese because of the comment and begins to walk slowly, carrying him with his right hand and his objects with his left, to a nearby bench, where he lets him sit and things beside him.

"I'm going to buy water. Wait here." he says, worried.

"Okay, it's not like I could really move." Yuuri says, laughing and touching the gold bracelets, wrapping them around his wrists with a little difficulty.

He wipes the sweat from the sleeves of his sweater, puts his blue-rimmed glasses on his face, and looks at the cloudy sky. And then, he begins to sing the song he had heard the victim sing before finding the killer.

...

Suddenly, someone is approaching and Yuuri looks at the man in black clothes, who looks at him coldly.

"Good morning," Yuuri says, tired.

"How do you know this song?" The strange question.

"I heard. Why? "The Japanese asks, frowning.

"This song was composed by a friend, but she died before it was finished."

"And?"

"And it would not be possible for anyone besides her, me and her friend to know her," the man says, causing Yuuri to be frightened by what he had heard.

"I understand. Would you mind talking to me about the two of them? I'm working with the police to resolve the case." Yuuri says, noting that Viktor approaches cautiously.

"A _Yaposnka_ like you, working with the police? What a joke." he says, and Yuuri laughs.

"I know. Hard to believe, isn't it? But how do you think I know the song, if like I said, it was not finished? "He asks, tilting his face.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Viktor says, behind the man, scaring him.

"Yes, Viktor. This gentle man and I were talking about the victim. "Yuuri gets up and stumbles in front of the man, falling on him. "Oh I'm sorry. I am a little tired."

"I don't care. Just move away from me." the man says sharply.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Yuuri walks away, and looks at his partner, who hands him a bottle of water. "Hey, Viktor, why do not you talk to him about the case? I'm sure he can give us more information about the victims. "

"What? Are you really the police? "The man gets scared, looking from one to the other.

Viktor removes the badge from his black cape and the sample.

"Detective Viktor Nikiforov of the Special Crimes Investigations Unit. And this is my partner, Yuri Katsuki. "He introduces them, and Yuuri smiles.

He opens the bottle and drinks the water, feeling completely refreshed and a little more willing. He decides to leave the two there, talking, and returns to sit on the bench to put on socks, sneakers and put the gloves in his hands. He gets up from the bench, goes to the bushes where the victim's body was found and picks something up on the floor, then comes back to sit down again.

...

"Yuri, what do you think about going to lunch?" Viktor asks as he walks over to him, after the man walks away.

"Sounds like a good idea." The Japanese respond, rising from the bench. "And ... we need to talk, right? About the case ... and about me. "

" Da." Viktor responds, picking up the dry bottle and throwing it in the trash. "But you do not have to answer."

"No, I do. After all I'm your partner. "Yuuri smiles, and they head for the detective's car.

"Can you start with those bracelets? You wear those gloves to hide them, do not you? Why?"

"Da. Is not it strange to see a man wearing bracelets? Even though they were my limiter, I was warned that I would have to hide them from the sight of the Russian people. "The Japanese respond.

"You do not have to hide them when we're alone. I don't see any problem. And I think the staff will understand when you explain it to them. "Viktor speaks, surprising the Japanese.

"Really? What a relief then. "Yuuri opens a smile.

"And that dance? Is it ballet? "Viktor asks, and they both get in the car.

"Before going to the institute, I learned ballet and ice skating. And then I realized that I can use both to help me when using my psychic powers." Yuuri explains. "As I said just now, my bracelets are my limiters. When my abilities go beyond a certain limit, they release a shock wave capable of interrupting me. Also, without them, any part of my body can be used to see the memories in that case. "

"So you were able to see weeks of memories from the park floor?" Viktor starts the car, and they both leave.

"Initially, I saw the latest ones and as I danced, I saw more and more memories. But ... when you touched me, I could see immediately, even with more memories to see. "The Japanese speak, frowning. "It's never happened to me before. And ... You touched me. "

"I'm sorry. But I could not help it. You were going to faint." Viktor tries to explain himself, making the Japanese laugh.

"It's all right. I got great results because of that, but I feel bad for having seen your memories. "He then takes a deep breath, deciding to change the subject. "Did you get anything from that guy?"

"He was a friend from the victim's university, and of her friend who died months ago. When I asked about this girl, he did not want to talk too much. "Stopping in a parking lot of a restaurant, Viktor turns his face and looks at him. "You saw something when you stumbled into it, did not you? Even tired? "

"I saw, a little." Yuuri replied, getting out of the car and watching him do the same. "He knows who killed our victim."

They enter the restaurant and sit at a table, soon making their requests.

"But let me tell you what I saw in the park." Yuuri says, leaning back in his chair. "The victim passed the park singing a song when he came across a tall figure wearing military clothing. This figure began to accuse the victim of the death of the other girl, while the victim only apologized and turned her back to the figure, probably to move away, but was caught by the neck, suffocated and then dead, carried to the bushes. As the crime was done at dawn, there were no witnesses and as the park was poorly lit, I could not see much about the killer. "

Their plates arrive and soon they begin to eat. To the surprise of Yuuri, Viktor makes the same movement with his hands and tries to say Itadakimasu, but ends up wandering, causing Yuuri and himself to burst into laughter.

"Do not worry. I will teach you. But ... I think it best to leave it restricted to the apartment. We're being watched, "Yuuri says, his face red.

"True," Viktor says, starting to eat. "You said about a song. What does she have to do with the case? "

"This song was composed by the friend of the victim, who died before completing it. Apparently, only she, the victim and the boy from the earliest knew her. But I sang it, so he came and talked to me." Yuuri says, taking a sip of water.

"Did you sing?" The detective asks, surprised. "I can hear?"

"In the car. Not now. "The Japanese respond, smiling. "But something about this song caught my eye. Her lyrics speak of love at a distance. Now, about what I saw in the man, he does know who the killer is. But in this case, we have a big problem, which is apparently the lack of evidence. Apparently."

The fact that Yuuri repeats the word 'apparently' makes Viktor's eyes widen. Yuuri grabs something from his jeans pocket and shows to him. A military chain with tags.

"The victim was able to pull the chain from the killer's neck and hide in the body before he died, but when the police came to collect the body, the chain slipped and fell under one of the bushes." Yuuri laughs. "With that we have a name and who knows a lot more with my powers."

"Let me see." Viktor asks, holding out his hand.

Yuuri passes the chain to him concentrating on the food in front of him. Viktor grabs his cell phone and calls someone.

"Yurio!" He says, opening his smiling heart.

He pushes the phone away from his ear and Yuuri listens to several Russian curses, laughing together.

"Calm down. I need you to investigate a person. My Yuri found evidence that was missed by the Homicide unit. A military chain and, according to him, the killer wore a uniform. The name is ... "Viktor explains, noting that Yuuri's face is completely red. "That's it. And the motive is revenge for a girl who committed suicide months ago which makes me think the killer is someone close to this girl. Okay. We're coming back soon. See you!"

Viktor is amazed at how easily the Japanese in front of him feel embarrassed. Maybe in time, he'll open up to the Russian. It would be fair, since the Japanese saw his memories ... _wait!_

"Did you really see all my memories?" Viktor asks, finishing his lunch. "Even from my high school days?"

Again Yuuri turns red, causing the Russian to get his answer.

"Your secret is safe. I will not tell anyone, "Yuuri soon says, hiding his face with his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Well, if you will not tell, it's okay then. I feel even better not to have to hide it from you. "

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and says.

"I'm too, to be fair."

Now it's Viktor's turn to blush. And in silence, they pay the bill and leave the restaurant.

 **~ x ~**

In the police station, after being confronted with the current, the brother of the girl who committed suicide confesses that he killed the victim. He explains that the two girls were involved romantically, and that the sister committed suicide because of the homophobic threats she received at work. Soon, Viktor and Yuuri discover that, because they had settled the case at the time estimated by Yakov, he won a bet against the head of the homicide unit. This generated confusion and needed the intervention of the director Baranoskaya, who took the money from the bet and gave it to Yuuri.

"Use this money to buy more comfortable clothes. The weather is getting cold. Take your partner's helplessness to help you." She says, receiving thanks from the Japanese, who sees Viktor again making drama for being called useless and unable to do anything.

 _Hm, maybe he can get used to living with these people. Despite the daily nightmares and bodies he needs to see the memories._

...  
 **~x~**

...

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Poll ON!**  
New chapter will only be written when I have enough votes.  
 _ **Viktor and Yuuri should work disguised as:**_  
 _ **a) Teacher and student of a school.**_  
 _ **b) Professional skater and his choreographer.**_  
Initially, I will not set a time limit. This poll will be available on AO3, FFN and Portuguese on Nyah! And do not worry. The option not chosen will participate in a new poll that will be performed in Chapter 3!


	2. Case 2

Due to the exaggerated (and necessary) use of the powers, Yuuri ended up sleeping all morning. The Japanese warned the Russian the night before about this, and this one goes to work, letting him sleep. Surely he is exhausted mentally after receiving so many memories.

Yuuri wakes with a headache, and gets up from the bed slowly. Accompanied by Makkachin, he goes to the kitchen and sees a plate covered with sandwiches on the table and next to it, a paper where it says: I made sandwiches and the refrigerator has orange juice. I figured I could wake up hungry. I hope Makka is being a good company. Viktor.

Yuuri sits at the table and begins to eat the sandwiches, which were delicious. He drinks a glass of juice and finds himself satisfied for a while. He washes the dishes, and goes down to the couch, sitting down and turning on the TV, passing the channels to stop at one with news about the murder in the ice skating arena. He realizes that nothing involving him has been revealed.

Suddenly he hears a noise coming from the front door and stands up, surprised to see Viktor coming in.

"Viktor? What happened? "He asks the Russian.

"Yuri! Are you okay? "This question, receiving a nod in response. "Great. Because ... we have a case. "

The Japanese tilted his face, waiting for more details.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. We need you to disguise yourself as a high school female student. "Viktor says, making him open his eyes.

What. Did. You. Just. Said?!" Yuuri screams.

"Well, it turns out ..."

 **~ x ~**

When the second year students at the Clockstrings International Academy arrive in the classroom, they are surprised to see a tall, silver-haired man with blue eyes standing against the wall facing them and talking to another person with long black hair . She had her back to them, but she turns when the silver-haired man says something and points at them.

A pretty girl with oriental features, blue eyes and red lipstick on her lips, who smiles and speaks something that is neither Russian nor English. The silver-haired man with his cell phone in his hand says.

"Good afternoon, my name is Yuuri Kunogi." He smiles at the students. "And I'm Viktor Feltsman, her translator. She does not speak Russian and only a little English, and due to personal issues she had to move from Japan to here. Whatever questions you have, ask me what I will pass on to her. "

Suddenly, students find themselves enchanted by the beauty and personality of the transferred student. She is intelligent, kind and always gives her opinion on various subjects, with the help of the translator, who is almost always seen next to her. Every day, they come and go together, and many wonder what their relationship really is.

Viktor realizes that Yuuri, in disguise, always gets excited when he arrives at the school, but decides not to interfere, because they were in a case.

 **~ x ~**

Almost three weeks after the transfer, something peculiar was witnessed by some students. Yuuri Kunogi is seen crying inside the classroom. They try to communicate with it, in vain because of the language barrier. Soon, the classroom is invaded by teachers, who try to prevent the entrance of more curious students and confusions that happen involving students who accuse each other.

The situation was so serious that the director himself tried to intervene in person, but the situation was only resolved when the Russian translator finally appears and asks what happened. He and the Japanese girl talk, and he hugs her. Then he gets up.

"I apologize. She received word of her dog's death by telephone." he explains. "She does not have the emotional conditions to attend classes, so I would like to apply for leave."

"It's all right. Go on." the director says, turning away.

Viktor and Yuuri walk away from the classroom, with the girl clutching at his clothes and the translator trying to calm her down.

 **~ x ~**

"And?" Yuuri asks after getting into the detective's car.

"I did not get much. He must have it all on his computer. But I took this from the trash in his office. What do you think? "He pulls out a mini-camera, giving to the Japanese.

He reaches out his right hand without a glove and touches it, receiving the memories ... and the Japanese moves away quickly and holds both hands to his eyes.

"Yuri?" Viktor calls him, surprised by his reaction.

"Viktor, can you give me your hand?" The Japanese man asks, shaking.

"Of course, Yuri." The detective reaches out and the Japanese man grabs it, interlacing his fingers with his.

Yuuri closes his eyes, biting his lower lip. Viktor wonders what he saw that shook him so much.

"I want to go home," Yuuri asks, not pretending to be any better.

"As you wish." Viktor speaks, surprised to hear the Japanese treating his apartment as 'home' for the first time.

 **~ x ~**

When they arrive at the apartment, the Japanese suddenly throws himself into the Russian's arms, gripping his cloak tightly. Viktor hugs him, and without much difficulty, carries him to the sofa and lies with him there, doing everything to calm him down. Slowly, Yuuri sleeps, still clinging to him and there is only left for Viktor to sigh and surrender to the heat of the man in his arms, and ends up sleeping too.

 **~ x ~**

"Director, Yuuri Kunogi wants to talk to you," Viktor says, entering the room with the girl.

"What is it?" The director asks sharply, sitting at the table.

"She wants to apologize for the confusion she caused yesterday." Viktor says, and looks at her.

"I do not mind about it. Now go away. I am busy. "The director continues to work, ignoring them.

"Actually, we have one more thing to deal with you." The girl says and walks over to his desk, placing the camera on top.

He palms, looking from camera to girl to translator, who puts a six more on the keyboard of his notebook.

" _I need more. More. More. Take off your clothes. Show more body. My dear students, I want more skin. How delightful._ "Yuuri says, along with groans of pleasure that terrify them both.

"Who are you?" The director stutters.

Yuuri tilts his face, removing the wig, and Viktor removes the badge from the cape.

"Viktor Nikiforov, Special Crimes Investigation Unit. And my partner Yuuri Katsuki, "he says, lifting a pair of cuffs. "And you're under arrest for pedophilia and abuse of power."

The director suddenly advances over Yuuri, who falls on the floor with him and grabs him to prevent him from running away. Viktor takes advantage and handcuffs him, removing him from the top of his partner, who gets up with difficulty. Both leave and meet Mila and Yurio at the entrance of the school, who put the director in the car, ready to be interrogated, thus giving an end to the case.

 **~ x ~**

"Thank you." Yuuri tells his partner.

"It's all right. Needing, just ask. "Viktor says, smiling.

"But that's weird, yeah," Yuuri comments, frowning.

"What is it?" The Russian also frowns, looking at him with concern.

"Why do I feel so good when I touch you? It's never happened to anyone before. "He responds, and then he laughs. "At least I could see what it's like to be a student."

"You ... never studied?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"I studied. But never in a school, "Yuuri responds, looking him with a twinkle in his eyes and smiling. "All my studies were in the institute."

"Hmm." Viktor looks at him, wondering how many more things the young man stopped experiencing because of his powers.

Now perhaps he understands one of Principal Baranoskaya's motives to insist so much on making him covertly investigate in this case.

After many cries and broken hearts, Yuuri reveals himself and speaks in Russian to all the students what really happened.


	3. Case 3

**Wow, I'm having so much fun writing this fic. This is a very long chapter, so here's the first part. Thank you very much for supporting this and my other fics. And I'm sorry for any typo errors. I will try my best to fix then.**

 **~x~**

It's been eleven weeks since the arrival of Yuuri Katsuki. He is kind, considerate and often uses his powers for silly things, like finding lost objects. But Yuuri Katsuki is still an enigma for Viktor Nikiforov. And not just him, as his own heart.

Well, that's the problem. From the case of the perverted director, Victor realizes that the Japanese have constant nightmares and related cases where both are involved and because of that, his sleep is impaired. Victor worries about his colleague's well-being, who continues to talk things like itai and Yamete all the time and did not know what to do to help him when, this morning, he wakes up and stumbles upon the Japanese sleeping deep beside him , holding his hand.

 _What's the problem?_

The problem is that Viktor Nikiforov has a habit of sleeping without clothes. The problem is that Yuuri Katsuki is sleeping so deeply that the Russian detective is sorry for waking him up. The problem is that Yuuri is completely wrapped in the blankets of Viktor's bed, leaving him cold ( _did I say he's naked?)_ . The problem is that Victor Nikiforov urgently needs to go to the bathroom.

Yuuri moves and releases him, as the Russian jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom, moaning as he relieves himself in the toilet. As a precaution, he wraps a towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom, finding the Japanese man sitting on the bed, looking at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" He says, putting his hands to his face in embarrassment.

"What happened?" Viktor asks, folding his arms.

"Well ..." Yuuri says, lowering his hands. "I could not sleep because of my nightmares, and I remembered the fact that when I touched you before, I felt good so I decided to take a chance. And it worked. "

"What worked?" Viktor swallows.

"I had no nightmare when I slept holding your hand. "The Japanese respond, taking a deep breath. "No. Is nothing. I'm sorry. I'm not going anymore ... "

Yuuri leaves the room, leaving Viktor surprised by what he has heard. _So can he help? Nice!_

Viktor is encouraged by the idea, and decides to talk later with the Japanese, since they need to focus on the work of today.

 **~ x ~**

A luxury cruise. Why should not this surprise Viktor when it comes to Christophe Giacometti, owner of one of the most successful companies in the world. Twice, the Russian detective worked as a bodyguard for the Swiss and ended up becoming friends.

When Viktor, Yuuri, Makkachin and the rest of the team arrive in the port of St. Petersburg, they are greeted by the Swiss, who embraces the Russian contentedly. When he looks at the Japanese, he whistles.

"So this cute one is your new partner? Hm, beautiful body, "he says, shaking hands with the Japanese.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Giacometti." The Japanese says, tilting his face. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki."

"Katsuki? How interesting, I spent in Hasetsu, Japan, last month and stayed in an inn called Yutopia Akatsuki. I loved the food, the hot springs, and was very welcomed! "Christophe speaks, and Viktor notices a strange gleam in the Japanese's gaze. "Now come, let me lead you to your rooms. As I told Madame Baranoskaya, you will spend three days with me. "

"Chris, if this threat you received is a joke again, I'll ..." Viktor begins, but is interrupted by the Swiss's laughter.

"Viktor, _ma chérie,_ stop worrying about it and try to have fun," Chris says, noting that the Japanese looks at him coolly.

"This is true! It is not every day that we can travel for free on a luxury ship. "Mila exclaims contentedly.

"Anya ..." Georgi, following behind, keeps repeating the name of the ex, who was arrested because of Yuuri _(bloody Ice I)_ .

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuri Plisetsky shouts, grumpy, kicking him in the leg. "That bitch betrays you, then forget about her!"

Soon, Yuuri finds himself alone in a luxury room. He leans his suitcase on the bed and goes up to the balcony, admiring the view of the sea and the seagulls that fly in the distance.

"Beautiful, isn't?" He listens and turns his face, seeing Viktor appearing on the porch of the next room.

"Yes," Yuuri says, with a smile.

"About what Chris said just now ..."

"Yutopia Akatsuki belongs to my family," the Japanese explains. "I was away from them when I was 4 years old and I never saw them again."

"4 years?" Viktor asks, surprised. "Do you remember this?"

"No. But I use thist to see. "The Japanese pulls a small, odd object from the neck and samples it to Viktor. "This is a Japanese amulet, which I carry with me all the time and contains memories of me and my family."

Viktor remembers seeing that object when the Japanese disguised himself as a student and now understands why he refuses to remove it. He and Yuuri look at each other, and he decides to take a chance.

"Yuuri, regarding what happened early in the morning, you don''t need to worry. I'm not angry, "Viktor says, watching the Japanese look red.

"I'm sorry. I will not do it again. "

"You can do it again. If it's to help you, I do not care. We can sleep together. "He says, and then embarrasses himself. "Wait, I mean ... no sex, just sleep ... like ..."

"I understood what you meant, do not worry," Yuuri says, chuckling. "Besides that no one would have sex with a freak."

"Do you think you're a freak?" Viktor asks, frowning at him.

"Not only I, but many peop fear me. Even at the institute I was feared, "he says, raising his gloved hands up to face level, looking at the palms. "After all, if I lose control, I can end up destroying this ship in seconds."

"Wow! That's amazing! "The Russian says, whistling.

"Amazing?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"Yes. Amazing! Tell me more. "Viktor asks, excited.

But before the Japanese could say anything else, someone knocks on the door of his room, making him frown.

"One moment," the Japanese says, nodding and entering the room, leaving the Russian to his own thoughts.

Somehow, whenever Yuuri tells something of his life to him, Viktor feels closer and closer to him. And it seems Viktor's presence is comforting to him. _But ... why so much concern for someone he barely knows? Why the need to keep an eye on it?_

" _Wait, what ..."_ He hears Yuuri, and a strange noise, and frowns.

"Yuri?"

Quickly, he goes to the entrance of the room and opens the door, seeing the empty corridor. He runs to the closed door of the room next to his and opens it, revealing the empty room identical to yours.

"Yuri!" He yells in the hallway, causing the other members to leave their rooms.

"What the hell ?!" Yuri Plisetsky asks, at the door.

"Yuri disappeared," Viktor replies, terrified.

"Katsuki? Oh, shit. Lilia will eat us alive. "

They enter the room, and Georgi soon notices something in the Japanese's suitcase.

 _"I challenge detectives Nikiforov, Popovich, Plisetsky and Babicheva to meet me if they want the new member of their team back. The first clue is in the library. "_ He reads.

"Mila, Yurio and Georgi, go to the library. I'll look for Christophe and warn him about it. "

"OK. We meet there. " Mila says, already walking away with the other two.

Swallowing, Viktor also followed, passing others who were going to the rooms or talking to each other. Among them, a couple and a girl, ooriental, like Yuri. Other Chris guests, Viktor deduces, but no sign of the Swiss.

"Tch." Viktor lets out, and stumbles upon an officer on the ship. "Where's Christophe?"

"The game is about to start, Mr. Nikiforov. I ask you to go to the library, before others find the prize before you. "The man says coldly.

"Prize?" Viktor asks, confused.

"Your beloved. Yuri Katsuki. "The man turns his back on him and walks away.

"He's not ..." Viktor begins to say, but stop himself.

 _He is not? Or is it the other way around? Does Viktor love Japanese?_

 _Yes._

His heart beats hard with the revelation and he leaves for the library to join the others.

 _Yuri, I'll save you._

 **~ Continues ~**


	4. Case 3-5

When the detective team arrives at the library, they are greeted by a cruise attendant, who hands them a red envelope. Opening it, there is a white paper with the phrase _'Dancing on the piano keys, I move on'._

"What the fuck is that?" Yuri Plisetsky asks, also reading.

 _"Dancing on the piano keys ..."_ Viktor repeats, and frowns, looking at the clerk. "Places that have a piano."

"Main Hall, Concert Hall, Salon Nobre and Giacometti's personal rooms", the official replied.

"4 places. And we're in four. We need to separate. Yurio, go to the Main Hall. Mila, the concert hall is yours. Georgi, Noble Hall. I'll stay with the chambers. "Viktor decides, seeing Mila and Georgi nodding and saying 'Tsk'.

They split up, and Detective Nikiforov rushes to the top of the ship. He cruised to heaven for studying the ship's structures for a week with everyone. With the badge on hand, for future needs, he steps up the stairs and moves on ...

 _"Dancing on the piano keys, I move on,"_ he repeats, listening to the piano sound being played.

Instead of continuing to climb, he continues down the hall until he finds a half-open door with another employee inside.

"Congratulations on reaching me, Mr. Nikiforov. Here's your next clue, "he says, holding out a new red envelope.

It opens and reads: _'At sea, there is no communication. Just the noise of the waves._ '

He looks at the clerk and takes a deep breath.

"Is he okay?" He asks, making the clerk tilt his face.

"Yes. He is. "The clerk smiles, and Viktor decides to accept the answer.

"Is this some Christophe joke?" He asks, frowning.

"You could say that," he replied.

"This is going too far."

"Forgive me." The clerk asks, laughing. "I'm just glad he has someone who cares about him."

"What do you ..." Victor begins, but is interrupted by him.

"Go to the next place, Mr. Nikikorov."

He looks at the envelope.

 _"At sea, there is no communication,"_ he repeats.

In fact, you usually can not communicate when you are at sea. When he thinks about it, soon he thinks of messages in glass bottles. He looks at the clerk.

"In the wine cellar?" He asks, receiving only a smile in response.

Victor follows, coming back all the way and going to the kitchen, crossing it and passing to the cellar, where another employee stirs the bottles.

"What's the next clue?" He asks, startling the employee, who knocks over a bottle and breaks it.

"What?"

He ends up also dropping an envelope with a strange powder and Viktor, in detective mode, advances toward him and pushes him away, touching the dust, sliding it with his finger and sniffing it.

"Cyanide?" He asks, lifting the badge. "Police. Can you explain? "

"No... I…"

Suddenly, a pair of hands touch the man. Viktor recognizes the bracelets and smiles, relieved to see him.

"I see," Yuuri says, letting go of the man. "It's like I said, Chris. He was hired to kill you. And by killing more people at the same time, he would create confusion and escape. The mind behind this is called Jean-Jacques Leroy and here's the proof."

Yuuri reaches into the man's pocket and pulls out a paper.

"Hey!" The man speaks, but is immobilized by Mila, who appears next to Yuuri.

"Thank you very much, Yuuri. Mila, "Chris says, smiling.

"Now, I think you have an explanation to do for my partner. He does not look very happy, " Yuuri says, standing next to Viktor, smiling.

"True."

 **~ x ~**

At a large table by night, the detective team joins Chris at a table at a luxury dinner party.

"Well, I owe you an explanation," Chris says, after drinking some white wine. "I did receive a threat letter. And a friend helped me to get help from a friend of hers who was in St. Petersburg. I was surprised to learn that this friend was his new partner. "

Behind him, the employee who helped him along the way emerges, removing the hat that belongs to the uniforms and reveals a very beautiful girl with long light brown hair.

"My name is Yuuko Nishigori. And I'm from Hasetsu in Japan and I met Yuuri-kun a year before he was taken. "She says and Viktor looks at Yuuri, who nods.

"Yuuko here told me about this friend of hers, who could read the memories of everything she touched and with her help, I met him days ago. I apologize for the way I had to remove him from you, but it was necessary not to arouse suspicion. Thanks to Yuuri here, I discovered the real mastermind of my murder and that someone was going to try to kill me at this party. "Chris continues to speak, stopping for a little more champagne. "And unintentionally, you've found the actual killer."

"How did Yuuri disappear from the room so quickly?" Viktor asks, looking at the Japanese man who drinks a little champagne as well.

"I was in the room when Georgi read the first clue," he responds, taking a deep breath. "When you walked away, I went to meet Chris in his rooms and read the memoirs of the letter. I saw a man with poison talking about serial deaths and wine. That's when we went to the cellar and found you. "

"And that's it!" Chris says, satisfied. "Any question?"

"Why is my family here?" The Japanese asks him.

"I thought you wanted to see and talk to them," Chris replied, frowning.

"Seeing then is enough." Yuuri smiles, and no one talks about it.

 **~ x ~**

"Yuri. Can I ask you something? "Viktor asks, before the Japanese enters the room.

"Yes?"

"Can you read my memoirs?" He asks, extending his right hand to the Japanese, who frowns.

Confused, Yuuri grabs his hand and begins to read the memories. He then turns red when he hears Yuuko saying that he was the most precious possession of the Russian and ...

 _Viktor did not deny it._ He broke off the talk before finishing.

"You love Me?"

"I think so, Yuuri," Viktor replies, embarrassed too. "I care and worrry about you too much, even with the short time we've known each other. I feel happy whenever you touch me, and that I can help you with your difficulties. I…"

"I understand," Yuuri says, laughing, his face even redder than before. "Come here."

Still holding the Russian's hand, Yuuri enters his room with him and locks the door.

"Kiss me, please," he asks.

Viktor soon slides his left hand to his right cheek, before using it to lift his face and kiss him lightly. With his right hand, he touches Yuuri's waist, feeling it shiver.

"Are you okay?" Viktor asks, and Yuuri says.

"Yeah," he says, pulling him by the tie and giving him a deeper kiss. "Can we sleep together? No sex. Just sleep?"

"Sure, Yuuri. Of course."

And now, every night of the trip, they sleep in the same bed, hugging one another. Of course when they are alone, they kiss a lot.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

Poll ON!

What is Yuuri and Viktor's next disguise?

1) Professional skater (Yuuri) and his choreographer (Viktor)?

2) Model (Viktor) and his assistant (Yuuri).


	5. Case 4

**Well, the poll result is only one vote for AO3 where Veskara asked about model Viktor.**

 **I really love writing this fic because I can freely put our lovely couple in whatever I want and can have YOU choose how they will work. So, here it is!**

 **~x~**

It all happened suddenly. Viktor and Yuuri were off duty and spending the day strolling through St. Petersburg and having fun on a date. The afternoon was perfect, they giggled together, bought things for Yuuri, when Viktor begins to tell the stories of the team in which they are part, including making him choke on water by revealing that Yakov and Lilia have already been married.

"I don't believe it!" Yuuri insists, and Viktor picks up the phone, stirring it until he reaches for it.

Yuuri picks it up and sees on the screen a picture of the two, much younger and ... married.

"Wow," he says, surprised. "Hmm, maybe I might be wrong, but does the split have anything to do with their work?"

This time it is Viktor who is surprised.

"Well, anyone realizes his discomfort at having to obey his ex. Like, he must think he was the one who should in her position. And that makes me sad for the director. "

"Why?" Viktor asks, making the Japanese shake his face.

"Can't tell. It's all about her, "he replies, releasing a long sigh.

It is moments like that the Russian detective admires the capacity of observation of the man in front of him. Yuuri Katsuki has been with them for almost two months and has noticed things that not even he, one of the oldest members of the team, realized.

Viktor picks up what has happened on Chris's cruise, how the Japanese's delicate lips connect perfectly to the kisses they've both exchanged each night and how perfect his body fits into his when they sleep in the same bed, now all nights.

He watches Yuuri, looking healthier and healthier, and finds himself glad he does not have any more nightmares while sleeping together.

(They still just sleep, ok? Still.)

Suddenly, Yuuri frowns, staring out of the diner they were in.

"That does not look like it's going to end well," he says, and the detective looks out into the street, already seeing what he was referring to.

A man and a woman were shouting across the street. The two stare at each other and with a nod, they head out toward the couple. And that's when their day starts to get worse.

When Viktor catches their attention, the woman turns her face towards him, approaches and grabs him in a long kiss, surprising not only him but the man in question. Taken by surprise, he has been slow to react and pushes her away from her.

"He's my new boyfriend, so get out!" She shouts, before a clatter of something ripping is heard by everyone there.

No less, the red dress she wears falls on the floor, leaving her in underwear in the middle of the street. Her scream catches the attention of more people. The man begins to take pictures of her in a cell phone, which soon gives short circuit, to his despair.

Without knowing what happened, Viktor looks at Yuuri and sees him wide-eyed and pale. He casts Viktor a look of horror at Viktor and begins to walk, past him quickly and removing his coat, going to the girl who was there and placing it on her shoulders. Viktor notices that he touches her hand, massaging her to calm down.

The Russian detective then picks up the badge and shows it to him.

"Police. I'd like to ask you both to join me for a good chat. "He speaks, noting that the man's eyes widen and he starts to run. "Yuuri, stay with her."

But again, something strange happens. This time the man falls on the floor from nowhere and Viktor the handcuff.

 **~ x ~**

"My God! To a police officer, you're very handsome! "The woman, a popular model, tells Viktor. "My name is Ekaterina Baldwin."

"Viktor Nikiforov." The Russian detective introduces himself, and then he points to Yuuri. "He is…"

"A friend from Japan." The Japanese interrupt, smiling at her.

"Oh." She just says.

Yuuri walks away from them, saying he's going in the bathroom. Viktor gets up too, but is grabbed by the model by the arm.

"Wait, Mr. Detective. Let me tell you what happened, "she says, touching his cheek with her right forefinger.

Viktor was getting furious. First he kisses him in front of Yuuri. Second, she did not even thank you for the coat she is now wearing as her own and third, she now wants to seduce him.

"You know, it's hard to be an easily recognizable person wherever I go. And lately, strange men are chasing me wherever I go. I get strange calls and I've had my apartment broken into three times. "She says, and Viktor finds himself watching a perfect performance of crocodile tears. "Please help me, Mr. Detective."

"Okay, but my friend needs to go along. He's new here and I was showing him the city. "Viktor responds, and she grimaces.

"It's alright. As long as it does not bother us. "She speaks, and he frowns.

Yuuri returns, smiling. Ekaterina soon explains to him that Viktor has decided to help her and that he can join them. Yuuri just nods, and Viktor cares about his partner. The three together leave the diner and head to the studio where she has to do a photo rehearsal for a famous lipstick brand.

 **~ x ~**

To Viktor's surprise, Ekaterina forces him to join her in rehearsals, saying that he is a beginner in the business and that Yuuri is his manager. It is quite obvious to everyone present that she insists on trying to seduce the detective, but he does not give in and goes looking for Yuuri. He sees him talking to someone who works with the model and then he says something in the man's ear, which frightens him.

"... She's to blame! She threatened to divulge videos and photos on the internet where she got me drunk, drugged me and forced me to have sex with her! "The man screams, attracting everyone's attention.

"What? So about earlier ... "Yuuri speaks, wide-eyed.

"Yes. I wanted to film her as revenge. But my cell phone broke. "The man, whom Viktor finally recognizes as the man from earlier.

"Good. Revenge is not something capable of getting you out of your pain. Like a snowball, you and she will come to want revenge against each other, in an increasing intensity until the moment the stone crashes into something solid or falls into an abyss. "Yuuri says, and almost everyone is impressed with his words.

"What's going on here?" Ekaterina asks, moving away from Viktor and heading toward them.

"Oh, did you finally decide to give the faces, Ekaterina Baldwin?" Yuuri asks, looking at her with a smile on his face. "Or should I call you Charlotte Rose?"

She comes in shock, surprised by what she hears.

"How do you know that name?" She asks coldly.

"Funny you ask this, since this is the name you abandoned 8 years ago to become famous and the name of one of the people you accused of chasing you, be it via telephone, email, social networks and even, like you even said to me, you invaded your apartment 6 times. "Yuuri explains and Viktor frowns.

"She did not tell us it was 3?" He asks, folding his arms.

"For me, she said it was 4."

"Earlier today she told me they went 2 times."

Viktor looks at Yuuri, surprised at how he is handling the subject. Despite being calm, he realizes that the tone of his partner's voice is more irritated than normal. And he's been like this ever since ... oh. It will not say it was because of the kiss she gave ...

"What a show! Model pretends to be chased to gain more popularity! Video posted and shared in various social networks. "One of the workers speaks loudly, moving his cell phone at incredible speed until the same of the short circuit and break, making him scream.

Viktor calls the Police, who soon comes to take the 3 to be interrogated. Yuuri goes to him, watching him do the beak.

"I did not do anything," he complains, and Yuuri laughs.

"You did. You kept her busy for a long time and that allowed me to investigate a little more without being bothered, "he replies, laughing a little more.

"Hey, Yuuri, do you happen to be jealous of her kissing me?" The Russian asks, glaring at him.

"I do not know if what I feel is jealousy. But if it is, I think it makes sense. "The Japanese explains, looking at him now seriously. "After all it seems like I'm able to use psychokinesis now."

"You mean earlier and now ... did you?" Viktor widened his eyes, surprised by the news.

"Clothes and cell phones? Yes. "The other responds, embarrassed. "But this is something unheard of for me, so I'll need to undergo intensive training to learn how to use it right"

Suddenly, the photographer approaches them.

"I apologize for being forced to come here and witness all this," he says seriously.

"And how would the photo shoot look?" Yuuri asks, being watched by Viktor.

"I'll have to cancel, after all this mess," the photographer explains and Yuuri tilts his face, looking from him to Viktor.

"The theme is seduction, is not it?" The Japanese asks, receiving a statement from the photographer. "So I'd like to try something. But before that, I'd like to ask you not to take complete pictures of our faces and not disclose our names. "

"Ok?" The photographer and the detective, confused, watch Yuuri approach a sample of lipsticks, picking out an e ...

 **~ x ~**

In various corners of the city, several outdoors where a couple, clinging and with lips perpe to each other. The man, who could only see his fair skin on a small part of his face, a white shirt and his right arm and hand positioned so that he could be grabbing the 'girl' at hip height. 'She', who hugs him over his shoulders, grabbing his shirt tightly, has short black hair, gold bracelets on both arms and wears a dark blue outfit. On her lips, stands a super red lipstick, which matches with marks left in the man's mouth.

 **New collection of lipsticks ~ Russian Red.**

 _Be sexy without much effort. Use Chantell._

 **~ x ~**

At the Police Station, such a outdoor is the favorite subject of Mila and Georgi, who finally speaks of something other than his ex. Yuri Plisetsky and Yakov Feltsman show minimal interest as Viktor and Yuuri just laugh when they look at each other.

 **~ x ~**

"I can not believe you kissed me in front of the photographer and a camera for ONE hour."

"I had to do something to disinfect your mouth."

"Thank goodness the photographer did not mind the fact that he'd witnessed a gay kiss."

"That was because he thought I was a girl."

"What?"

"My bracelets, remember?"

"Ah. It is true."

"And I do not know why you're complaining. I know you liked being photographed kissing me. "

Both laugh, remembering they had to go in different toilets to deal with the effects caused by it. Yuuri raises his hand to the photos on his lap, smiling.

"After all, I'm happy to have photos proving that we belong to each other. I do not want to wake up one day and think it was just a dream. "

"What are you talking about?" Viktor looks at him worriedly.

"Just my anxiety talking. That's it. "Yuuri mind, looking at the photos. "It's the first time I see a picture like that. We look so beautiful. "

"So we just need to take more of our pictures. And also the staff there at the police station. "Viktor suggests and Yuuri smiles, nodding.

"I love you, Viktor."

"I love you, Yuri."


	6. Case 5

**Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki. As a gift for this special day, all my fics will have 2 chapters posted on this update.**  
 **Feel free to send me ideas for new fics in the comments. I also accept arts.**

It was so sudden that he took them both by surprise. Suddenly, Director Baranoskaya calls them into her room, making them look at each other. Maybe she knows about their feelings. Slowly they enter the room and she, watching the principal with a briefcase in her hand.

"Nikiforov. Katsuki, "she says, serious. "Get this, go home and pack. You will go to Moscow tonight. "

"Moscow? Why? "Yuuri asks, tilting his face.

"We have a Serial Murder case that has been investigated by the local police for 2 months, with no result. Since you finalized one more case, I decided to temporarily give you up to assist in that investigation. Here are the passages and the hotel address normally used by the police. "She hands them a white envelope, the black briefcase with case information.

Victor picks them up, surprised. Yuuri just looks from him to her.

"Everything that was passed by the director is there, so try to enjoy the trip to study it. And Katsuki. "She extends something to him, which catches him. "It's finally done. With this, you are officially a member of the St. Petersburg Police Station. I ask you to be patient and to work together with the other detectives. And if you happen to suffer any kind of reprisal, I want to be the first to know. "

"Yes, ma'am." Yuuri stares at her, picking up the object and opening it.

He is scared to see a credential with his name. He observes, surprised, that in the profession it is said that he is Research Assistant. Viktor is happy for his partner.

"One more thing. Since it's an emergency situation, you have two months' salary in your checking accounts. "They widen their eyes and she folds her arms. "Any questions?"

"No, ma'am." They both speak at the same time.

"Great. What are you waiting for? "She asks, and they look at each other.

"We're going now" Yuuri says, leaving the room with Victor.

 **~ x ~**

[Pictures of several teenagers with completely different appearances.]

 **Name of victim:** Sasha Kirkirov

 **Age** 16 years old

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nationality:** Russian Federation

 **Parents:** Jason and Mirsha Kirkirov

 **Cause of Death:** Choking.

 **Observations:** Signs of torture, dehydration and sexual abuse. No foreign DNA was found in the victim. Family reported missing 5 days before the body was found in a trash drum ...

...

 **Name of the victim:** Ayleen Berg

 **Age** 16 years old

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nationality:** Russian Federation

 **Parents** **:** Irina Berg - deceased father

 **Cause of Death:** Choking.

 **Observations:** Signs of torture, dehydration and sexual abuse. No foreign DNA was found in the victim. Family reported missing 2 days before the body was found in a trash drum ...

...

 **Name of the victim:** Layla Venner

 **Age** 16 years old

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nationality:** American

 **Parents** **:** Richard and Katerina Werner

 **Cause of Death:** Choking.

 **Observations:** Signs of torture. Family reported missing 3 days before the body was found in a trash drum ...

...

 **Name of victim:** Anna Kawamura

 **Age** 16 years old

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nationality:** Japanese

 **~ x ~**

"Wait a minute," Yuuri says, taking his partner's notebook, frowning.

"What is it?" Viktor asks, frowning at being messed up.

"There's a Japanese woman as a victim," he says, looking at the girl's file.

"So? There's an American too. "Victor comments disinterestedly.

"But the American has a Russian mother." Yuuri comments, and points to the teen girl's affiliation. "Look."

In fact, both the girl's parents have non-Russian names. Yuuri looks at the other victims and finds another American in the same situation. He takes an interest in these two victims and separates them from the folders.

"What are you doing?" Viktor asks, looking at him curiously.

"Warn me. If my intuition is right, these two are the key to solving this case. "The Japanese says, smiling.

At the hotel, they book a room with two beds. They take a shower and prepare to sleep together. Yuuri falls asleep wishing he does not cause trouble the next day for his 'new' classmates. Viktor just wants everything to go well.

 **~ x ~**

But just in the morning, when they arrive at the police station to introduce themselves, Viktor realizes that nothing would happen well. It begins with Yuuri being prevented from entering the building, obtaining only when his credential is confirmed as original. And then they are greeted with cheers by the detectives, who congratulate Viktor on the success of his recent cases and ignore Yuuri, to the point of putting the two away.

"Hey, _'Stranger_ .' I do not know what you're doing here, but we'd better go. People like you just stain our flag. "A man speaks in English, mistaking the word foreigner.

Yuuri soon realizes that the error is purposeful.

"I understand. Good luck with the case then. Because they'll need it. "He speaks in Russian, smiling, startling the man.

Yuuri nods at Viktor, holding up the folded papers for him. He nods and raises his cell phone, watching him say it too. The Japanese man walks away, breaking his smile and heads for the exit of the building.

Alone, he walks down the street, asking where he could get a cab. Some people point to a shopping center nearby and he smiles to see that there is a bank agency where he can withdraw money. And that's what he does. Looking at a line of taxis, he approaches one and hits the side.

"Can I come in?" He asks the driver, a girl with long blond hair, black clothes and chewing gum.

"I only run races above 150 Rubles," she says, snarling.

"Well, if you'll help me, I'll pay you 1000 rubles, lunch and snack," Yuuri says, laughing as he sees her gagging on her chewing gum and widening her eyes.

"Taste," she says, after spitting the chewing gum out.

"Can I come in first? For safety? "He asks, tilting his face at her.

"Fine," she says and he walks into the backseat, pulling out 500 rubles and reaching out for her.

"That's enough?"

" _Da._ " she says, taking the money and starting the car.

With this, there is a brief contact between their fingers, but Yuuri does not use his powers in her.

"I'd like to ask you to spend the day with me. I'm here to visit relatives and I need to have a transportation ready to return to my hotel safe and sound. "He speaks, smiling. "My name is Yuri and I'm from Japan."

"Tathyana." She introduces herself, making him smile. "It's okay. I have nothing better to do. "

"Thank you very much. The first address is ... "

 **~ x ~**

When Yuuri rings the doorbell of Anna Kawamura's family home, he already hoped he would not be received right away. He insists, until he finally listens.

"Leave!" A thick, feminine voice screams, and he takes a deep breath.

" _Gomenasai._ "He speaks loudly, in Japanese. " _Boku no namae wa Katsuki Yuuri._ _Keisatsu._ "

Suddenly a woman opens the curtain from the first floor window, and Yuuri bends to her. She walks away and opens the door, looking him up and down. Shyly, Yuuri holds up the credential with both hands, close to his face and still looking at her.

"I work as a Research Assistant for the St. Petersburg Police and I'm here to talk, if that's okay," he says, still holding the credential.

"A Japanese working for the Russian police? It sounds like a joke, "she says with a laugh. "But ... on second thought. Maybe you can put an end to my suffering. Come in."

"Excuse me." he says, pulling off his shoes and leaving them in the doorway.

With his hands, he casually touches certain objects, such as the table and sofa, already receiving memories of them.

"So you said you were from St. Petersburg. What are you doing here in Moscow? "She asks, putting water to a boil.

"It turns out they still were unable to find their daughter's killer," Yuuri answers, watching her. "And I have the resources to do such a feat easily, if I can afford it. "

Aoi Kawamura serves tea for him and sits in front of him, with a cup also in front of him.

"How do you know I'm Anna's mother?" She asks, looking at him. "They thought I was her grandmother when they came to break the news."

"I just guessed," I reply, touching the cup in front of me, taking a sip. "Would you mind telling me about Anna?"

"Of course! She was an open-minded, intelligent, and always cheerful girl. My husband and I always thought moving here brought a lot of stress to everyone, but she kept smiling. And it was because she kept smiling that we did not notice that something was wrong weeks after she entered college. She began to appear suddenly with wounds and marks on her body that were not Norman for her age and we talked. Or rather, I tried to talk to her, but in vain. She began to bring ill-finished, very drunk bottles of liquor. She started to get too violent until she starts to misbehave. At the hospital, we found out she was pregnant. Pregnant."

Yuuri bites his lower lip, waiting.

"At the hospital, we find out who her boyfriend is. A certain Taylor, who took advantage of both of them being drunk to take her to bed. And that was the last time I saw them. "

"I understand. This information can already give me an idea of what might have happened. Now, would you mind if I asked to see her room? "He asks, finishing the tea.

"Fine," she says, standing up. "This way."

She takes him to a room where he begins to touch the bed, the wardrobe, and the table, watching the memories of the objects. He touches the bookcase and then, in a black book with a padlock.

"I see you have a diary this year here. Have you read it? "He asks, looking at the woman who was crying at the door.

"No. The lock key has always been with her. And I did not get anything from what she was wearing that police day, "she responds, shivering.

Yuuri approaches her and opens her arms, staring sadly into her eyes.

"Can I?" He asks, to the surprise of the woman, who throws herself in his arms and begins to cry a lot.

He massaged her on the back, whispering apologies, and held her in his arms until she calmed down.

"Young man, you are different." She speaks, smiling.

"You have no idea." He begins to laugh, moving away from her. "Thank you so much for welcoming me and letting me see your daughter's room. I'm already going to work on what I found out and make the guilty pay for what you did with your daughter. "

Saying goodbye, he leaves the house and heads for the taxi where Tathyana, playing video game, waits.

"Hey. I have no hurry. You can save it before you take me to a good restaurant. "He replies, sitting in the backseat.

He picks up his cell phone and begins typing in a new text document about the memories he has seen, especially those in the diary, thanking him for his mother's failure to read the horrible things that she missed before she died. And as he expected, a suspect. But he needs to see if this suspect has a connection with Layla Werner. He sends what he wrote in a message to Viktor, who soon responds in his way:

 **Kokoro**

 _My beloved boyfriend has discovered all this while I'm messing with other detectives about the other victims._

 _It seems you were right to be surprised at these two victims._ _And now?_

 **Me**

 _I'm going to eat and visit Layla Werner's family, and try to find a link from her to the suspect._

 _This guy is smart._ _It kills Russian girls after taking advantage of them to hide the true victims, who because they are outsiders, do not receive the attention they should._

 _'If you hide a tree, hide it in a forest.'_

 **Kokoro**

 _What is it?_

 **Me**

 _Something I heard when I was at the Institute._

 **Kokoro**

 _Makes sense._

 _I have to go._ _Looks like two other girls are gone._ _Do not stop sending me messages, okay?_

 **Me**

 _You too._ _I love you._

 **Kokoro**

 _Love you too._

 **Me**

 _: * In the hotel I will give much more_

 **Kokoro**

 _Yuuuuuuuuri ~ !_

...

He chuckles, imagining him sucking in the police station.

"Err, we're here," Tathyana says, raising her eyes from the device.

And as he expected a luxury restaurant, he sees only one park with a parked Food-Truck, tables and chairs already occupied and the smell of delicious food in the air.

"Perfect," he says, getting a smile from the driver.

Both go out for lunch. Yuuri asks Tathyana about the second address when she listens.

"That's where I live."

He sees a short red-haired woman sitting at a table next to them. Yuuri asks to wait until after they have eaten to talk. He likes it so much that he decides to take it to Victor and decides to use Tathyana for it.

"Here and here. Take it to the Police Station, Homicide Unit. Look for Nikiforov and hand it to him. You'll recognize it easy, because of his white hair. "He speaks, laughing as he puts down a table with a bag of food and another 500 rubles. "Then go home. And take care. "

"You too."

When she gets into the car, Yuuri sees a glow on the floor and is surprised to find it an earring. He picks it up, determined to hand it over, and the guard in his coat pocket. He decides to speak to the Werner family now identifying themselves by sending messages to Viktor.

 **Me**

 _I'm sending something to you, by a girl named Tathyana._ _Tell her I'm wearing her earring and I'll get it back as soon as I can._

 _I'm with Layla Werner's family._ _Wish me luck._


	7. Case 5-5

**Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki. As a gift for this special day, all my fics will have 2 chapters posted on this update. This is already the second!**  
 **Feel free to send me ideas for new fics in the comments. I also accept arts.**

When he talks to Layla Werner's family, Yuuri's suspicions come true. She knew the suspect and even talked to Anna Kawamura, who was dating him. He also touches the objects in the girl's room, even in a diary, which makes him wide-eyed.

So that's what happened ...

Yuuri leaves their house and returns to the Food-Truck, sitting at one of the tables with a can of Coca-Cola in his left hand and the cell phone in the other, already reading Viktor's messages.

 **Kokoro**

 _Yuuri!_ _Thanks for the food!_ _Vkusnooo!_

 _The girl had not even realized she'd lost the earring._ _She decided to go back to the place you two separated and wait for you._

...

 _Weird._ _The message is longer than one hour._

Yuuri decides to wait a little, and then picks up the earring, placing it on the table.

"I'm worried about her," he remarks, staring at the earring.

Suddenly, the earring begins to shake, frightening him. Yuuri grabs him and looks around, noticing that no one but the Food-Truck cook is there and he's on his back, concentrating on the chores. He then picks up the earring and reads his memories.

 _Vladimir Belikh._

"No," he says, terrified.

They met two days ago. And now, thanks to the driver's earring, he could see the face. _Now…_

A touch on his shoulder makes him lose his concentration. He gets scared and comes across her, too surprised.

"I'm sorry," she asks, pale.

"No, no. It's okay, "Yuuri comments, tilting his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes ..." she answers.

The Japanese man reaches for her, with the earring in his palm. When she catches him, he uses her powers and sees her memories.

"Tathyana, sit down, please. I need to say something very serious to you. About Vladimir Belikh. "He speaks, making her eyes widen.

"How do you know that name?" She asks, shaking.

Yuuri removes the badge for the fourth time on that day and the sample.

"I'm a Detective of the St. Petersburg Police Special Crimes Unit." He speaks, staring at her. "And I'm here to assist the local police in resolving a serial murder case where Vladimir Belikh is my prime suspect."

"And how do you know I have to do with this man?"

"I have extrasensory powers. If I touch an object, I can see all of its memories, backwards, even if I play for seconds. When Viktor told you about the earring, what did he say? "

"That you would find me," she replied.

"And I would, Tathyana Lilianovich. But I'm glad you decided to come back here. "She nods, startled. "Now, may I use your cell phone for a moment?"

She says, lifting the device to him. Yuuri opens the messaging application and tells Vladimir:

 **(17h54m)**

 _Tathy, I want to see you._

 _OK?_ _At 19 in the same place as always?_

 _Can not wait._

 **Me**

 _Me too._

...

Yuuri smiles, erasing his contact from her phone and then looks at her.

"Do you know a clothing store around here? And a salon that rents wigs too? "Yuuri asks, with a smile on his face.

"Of course. This way. "

Well, time to make the killer face one of his ghosts.

 **~ x ~**

"Emergency, how can I help?"

 _"The serial killer that appears in the news ... I know where he is ... and he has hostages ... he's torturing them ... please be quick ... the address is xxx ...!"_

"Got it, I'll get in touch ... Hello? Hello?"

 **~ x ~**

When Vladimir Belikh enters the abandoned warehouse, he hoped to see one of his girlfriends there. _Tathy, your Tathy._ Rebel, a little older than her other _Sweethearts_ , but _nevertheless_ not perfect to be abandoned in a garbage can. Their plan to mislead the police is perfect, since they do not care about casualties from them focus on Russian girls who are just scapegoats. _Ha ha ha ha ha!_ _You will never find the truth!_

"How long, Taylor. Or I should call him Vladimir. "A soft voice hears and freezes at the sight of a rather familiar young woman lying on an old bed.

Bed used for his sexual relations with his _Dear Ones_ .

"Anna? Impossible! You are dead! I killed you! "He screams, terrified.

The girl, Anna Kawamura, begins to laugh, rising from the bed. With your high heels. She begins to walk, parading like the model he had promised her to be, toward him.

"I died, really. But I'm Japanese. My soul is wandering familiar places to me until the 49th day after my death, where I gain strength to materialize in front of special people for me and do things like ... That. "She moves her hand and the glass of the old window he shattered, scaring the man even more. "And I came after all you killed me. And killed our child. "

"Child? You ... Were you pregnant? "He stutters.

"I was. And I believed you. I thought you would love me. That you would help me grow in life. "She speaks serenely, and then writes him furiously. "BUT YOU LIED TO ME! YOU USED ME AND WHEN YOU DECIDED YOU DO NOT WANT ME MORE, YOU ARCHITECTED HERE MY MURDER! BUT YOU COULD NOT KILL JUST LIKE THAT. YOU NEEDED TO DISPOSE THE STUPID POLICE. AND THUS IT BEGAN WITH THE KILLING. CHOOSING RUSSIAN GIRLS RANDOMLY, LYING, ABUSING AND KILLING. AND THEN, TROW US ALL IN GARBAGE. LIKE WERE YOUR TRASH! "

As she screams, an invisible force pushes the man back until he finally knocks him to the ground.

"Why? Why did you kill me? Why did you kill Layla? Sasha? Ayleen, Mila, Katya, Nina ... "

"Layla. I killed Layla. I killed because she saw me put her body in the trash bag and put it in my truck. And like you said, I killed the Russians to hide your death. My father is a detective and always talks about the case at home, just focused on Russian girls with pride. Pride of being Russian! "He speaks, rising between loud laughter.

"Really? And you, Detective Nikiforov? Do you agree with him? "She asks the man pointing a gun at the killer's back.

"I disagree. But unfortunately this is an evil that affects many countries. "Viktor speaks, coldly. "Viktor Nikiforov, St. Petersburg Police."

"Yuuri Katsuki." The girl takes off her wig, revealing herself to be Yuuri. "St. Petersburg police."

"A Japanese working in the Russian Police? What a joke! "He gives a loud laugh, stopping abruptly when all the remaining glass shatters out of nowhere.

"Truth. But 'this joke' here only took 12 hours to get to you. While the incompetent Moscow police did not solve anything in a month, "the Japanese respond, making him wide-eyed. "Thanks to my powers."

"Powers?"

"I've seen a lot, today. I have seen much of Anna Kawamura and Layla Werner's life. And fate is really funny, for making me take a cab driven by a very peculiar girl to find out that she would be one of her future victims. Yes Yes. Tathyana Lilianovich. "

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up ... "Viktor hits him with the barrel of his pistol, making him lose his senses.

He handcuffs Yuuri and removes a portable voice recorder from his coat, turning it off and tossing it to Viktor.

"Now it's up to you. I'll see you at the hotel. "He speaks, passing by. Viktor grabs him by the left arm and pulls him to him, giving him a long kiss on the mouth.

"Okay," Viktor says, and Yuuri smiles.

 **~ x ~**

Walking through the streets, a taxi slows down next to him and two horns catch his eye. Yuuri smiles at Tathyana at the wheel and enters the front seat.

"It's okay, now," he says, hugging her.

"Thank you very much, Yuri Katsuki. Thank you very much."

She leaves you at the hotel. In the bedroom, he showered, asked for room service for two, and watched television. Two hours later, Viktor arrives, tired.

"Hey," Yuuri says, from the sofa.

"Hey," Viktor responds, removing his cloak and scarf, completely exhausted.

But all the weariness he's feeling and forgotten when he sees Yuuri. Yuuri lying on the couch, watching television wearing a hotel robe openly, with part of his chest and legs fully exposed. In his lap, a plate of food leaves Viktor with certain things in his head.

"Yuuri ..." He groans, making the Japanese laugh.

"What's the problem, Vitya? Are you enjoying the view? "

"If I was not so tired, I would attack you right there." Viktor approaches him and kisses him, making the Japanese sit on the couch.

"I think we'll have plenty of time for that later. Take a good shower, and come eat. I want to know the outcome of my investigation. "Yuuri suggests and Viktor states, moving away.

He also returns in his robe, sitting on the couch. They dine, watching television, when they notice in a local news the news of the prison of the serial killer by the police of Moscow.

"Why would I imagine it would be like this?" Yuuri comments, drinking some orange juice.

"Unfortunately they are unable to recognize their incompetence. But what matters is that, again, his intuition was right and the bastard is behind bars. "Viktor speaks, smiling despite being satisfied.

He feels his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he realizes it's a message from the headmistress.

 **(23h12m)**

 _Nice work on solving the case._

 _I want you two at the Moscow police station tomorrow morning to end the case._ _I want the two in St. Petersburg next week without fail._

...

"Next Week?" Viktor asks, glaring at Yuuri, confused.

Yuuri reads the message and opens a broad smile.

"Yahoo, a week off!" He speaks, raising his arms.

Viktor cheers, giggling along with him, hugging and kissing him.

 **~ x ~**

The next day the director of the Homicide Unit thanks them for having settled the case, much to the chagrin of local detectives. The killer's father has asked to leave, being very depressed since he learned the truth.

"I just did my job. Nothing more, nothing less. "Yuuri just tells the detectives, who are surprised by the japanese's courage.

Viktor and he spend the rest of the day at the hotel, reveling in room service, movies and more kissing. They sleep together, glad they have a week off.

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Poll ON!**  
 **What Victor and Yuuri should disguise in the next case?**  
 **A) Ice skaters**  
 **B) Paranormal of TV**  
 **You can help with more options!**


	8. Special case 01 - 1st part

**Chapter Notes**

 **In the FFN, there were 2 votes for each option and in AO3, Cuckoo chose the option of skaters. So that's the winner of the poll. I would like to thank everyone who is following this fic and to say that I am very happy that this fic is being appreciated. I would like to inform you that this fic will not come to an end soon and I have in my mind more than 15 options for disguises. You are invited to leave more options. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Remembering that when Russian people talk to Japanese, they use [Yuri] while in actions and other people outside of Russia use [Yuuri].**

 **~ x ~**

Upon returning from Moscow two days before the end of the break, Yuuri expected to spend the rest of the day resting at home. He smiles as he considers Viktor's apartment his home. A place where he can return every weekend after a tiring day's work and sleep in peace next to Viktor. _Viktor._ Yuuri has never felt so happy beside someone for much of his life, except for the joyful memories he always sees when using his powers in his omamori.

They come home tired, late at night, but making good laughs as they stagger toward the bedroom, throw everything down and lie down to sleep together.

 **~ x ~**

They both wake up to the sound of a cell phone ringing. Yuuri opens his eyes and watches Viktor move next to him, pick up the handset and pick up the call.

"Yurio ~~ !" he shouts, making the Japanese laugh softly .. "Yes, we're here! What is the problem?!"

Suddenly, Yuuri notices that the other's tone of voice changes completely.

"Are you serious? Right. Tell her that I will discuss Yuri first. Okay. See. "Viktor hangs up and throws himself on the couch next to his boyfriend. "Shit."

"Vitya?" Yuuri asks, running both hands into his hair.

The Russian detective takes his hands and takes them to the front of his face, kissing both fists.

"Is nothing. I'm just annoyed. Our break was cut short, "he says, sighing.

"A case?" The Japanese asks, tilting his face to the right.

"Yes." Viktor opens his notebook and opens an email.

Yuuri sits on his lap, and starts to read along with him. Both eyes widen when they see the initials ISU and RSF at the top and Viktor feels his breath fail.

"Vitya. Look at me, "Yuuri says, taking his face in both hands, forcing him to obey. "Breathe with me. Now let go. Breathe. Let go. Breathe. Let go."

Yuuri takes his hand and places it on his chest so that he can feel his breath. They stay like this for a while, until the Russian's breathing normalizes.

"What should I do, Yuri?" The Russian says, hugging him by the waist. "What if they want me to go skating again?"

"If you want to skate, do it because you want to, not because others want to," Yuuri says, making him wide-eyed. "They can't demand of you something that they themselves have taken away. They crumpled your dreams like dirty paper to be dumped and you do not deserve to go through it all again. Don't worry, Vitya, I'll be by your side. "

 _Till the day comes when I will not be able to be._

Yuuri bites his lip so as not to let anxiety take over his mind. Silently, Viktor takes him to the RSF building and there, they meet director Baranoskaya.

"Director," Yuuri says, bowing to her.

"Katsuki. Nikiforov. Good work in Moscow. "She speaks, arms folded. "I know you had more days off, but the subject matter here is urgent."

"We understand, Director," Viktor says, also serious.

"One of the directors of ISU is here and will join us. The organization fears for the other skaters who will soon be here for the Rostelecom Cup. "

"So it's true that the Russian skater has disappeared?" Yuuri asks, frowning.

"Exact. And I want you to find him. "She speaks, staring at him.

"Yes ma'am."

 **~ x ~**

"Sirs, they are Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki." She introduces the duo to two men in suits.

"Viktor Nikiforov? You mean ... "One of them starts to talk but starts laughing. "So you became a detective with a foreigner as a partner?"

"Alexei Illyanov," Viktor says, looking at him with hatred.

"Sirs, our time is short." Baranoskaya speaks sharply.

"Yes Yes. Follow me. "The other man, whom Yuuri deduces from ISU, says.

 **...**

In a meeting room, the director, Viktor and Yuuri are seated, with a round table in front of them and the two men in front of them, discussing something. And then the ISU man turns around.

"My name is Jean-Jacques Leroy and I am one of the ISU representatives. Nice to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov and Katsuki. "He says, and Yuuri frowns when he realizes he's a narcissist.

"Likewise, Mr. Leroy," Yuuri says, smiling.

"As you know, skater Nikita Polanov has disappeared this week, and the missing police station is trying to find him so far. At the suggestion of Director Baranoskaya, her unit will take over the case. His priorities are: To find Polanov, to guarantee the safety of skaters and to apprehend any individual who might cause panic in the Rostelecon Cup. "

"As a matter of fact, we at ISU were planning to withdraw Russia from the World Cup, since there is no skater enough to replace him," Leroy explains, but Yuuri smiles.

"There's one," he says, making everyone look at him. "There is a person skilled enough to be even better than Nikita Polanov."

Yuuri looks at Alexei, who frowns at him.

"No. I will not allow it, "he says, tapping the table with both hands.

"Why?" The Japanese asks, amused. "Are you afraid to see that you made the wrong decision?"

"Shut up!" Alexei screams, with hatred.

"What are you talking about?" Leroy asks, but Yuuri just turns his face to Viktor, who looks at him in surprise.

"No. No, no, no, "he says, panicking.

"I recommend Viktor Nikiforov, current record holder and former world champion for 4 times the Junior World Figure Skating Championship." Yuuri Katsuki speaks, looking back at Alexei. "And that he was kicked out of the sport by RSF because of a photo."

"Photo?" Director Baranoskaya asks, making Viktor look. "That's not what RSF told me at the time."

"Of course they could not justify an expulsion because of this, so they invented the story of the playboy who stopped skating to go to motels with different girls and that because of this, when he finally practiced, he injured himself and injured his knee, thus finalizing his career. "Yuuri says, seeing Alexei's face flush with anger.

"Yuuri, stop." Viktor asks, tapping his partner's shoulder.

"Can you prove what you're talking about?" Leroy asks, glaring at Illyanov.

"Yes! I'll bet you invented it all to demoralize RSF! "Alexei shouts, arms folded.

"Well, I do not know about the Federation, but at least I know I can demoralize you. And if you want, just take my partner here to the hospital to check the knee ...? "

"Left," Illyanov responds, smiling.

"Right." Lilia Baranoskaya and Viktor responds, folding her arms.

"Eh? How strange, is not it? "Yuuri comments as he sees Illyanov grow pale.

"Damn!" He approaches Yuuri quickly.

" **_Stay. Away. From. **M** e._** "He says, and Illyanov finds himself being pushed hard away from the detectives, slamming violently into the wall, falling over a table with glasses and glass jugs, breaking them and pouring water and juice down the floor , where it falls.

"Katsuki?" Director Baranoskaya says, getting to her feet.

"Hm?" The Japanese asks, looking at her innocently.

"What happened here?" Leroy asks, startled.

"Maybe this room here does not like him either," Yuuri answers, looking now at Viktor.

"Wait, you talked about a photo. What's she got that caused it all? "Leroy asks, and Yuuri nudges Viktor.

 _Now it is your turn._

"My high school graduation, where I was drunk and kissing a classmate," he replies, letting out a sigh.

"Is that it?" Leroy asks, surprised.

"Yes. All because I kissed another kid and posted the photo on the internet, "he explains. "Illyanov was a short-time employee at the time and he handled it."

"I see," Leroy says, folding his arms. "I'll take care of him. Then, Nikiforov, are you willing to replace Polanov in Sochi? "

Yuuri and Viktor look at each other. The Russian detective takes a deep breath and looks at Leroy.

"Yes. I am. "Nikiforov speaks, determined.

"Great. We need to find a technician and decide the choreographies ... "

"We'll take care of the choreography. As for a technician, we need one from here, since we're detectives too. "Yuuri says, smiling.

"I know someone perfect." Leroy smiles.

 **~ x ~**

"Hey, Yuuri?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you very much."

"Oh. You're welcome, Vitya. I am relieved to know that I have been able to help you resolve this injustice. "

"I know. But I do not think I'm prepared to skate in a competition like that, out of nowhere. "

"No, you're not. But in 6 months it will. "

"What do you have in mind?"

"Do you remember my dance in our first case as partners?"

"Yes?"

"It will be used for your short program. And for your free program, I'll give you a number. When you call, do not speak my name. Tell him you were an acquaintance and explain the case without me. " This person is called Minako Okukawa and she was my ballet teacher before going to the institute. "Yuuri explains, surprising Viktor. "With your coach, train your heels until you get used to them."

"Okay, but Yuuri?"

"What is it now?"

"Is it okay to keep kissing in RSF's public bathroom?"

"Why do you think I put the cleaning notice on the door?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too."

 **~ x ~**

At the police station, Baranoskaya calls everyone to a meeting and explains the case.

"Viktor should focus on the competition. As a competitor, he has free access to the sites using skaters and to ensure their safety and I will be accompanying him as a choreographer. Because of that, he should stay away from here, "Yuuri explains, beside her. "I'll be busy too, but I can assist you in cases that may arise by initial focus is to look for Polanov. "

"In the meantime, Plisetsky, Babicheva and Popovich must take turns in partnership with Katsuki in these cases," Yakov Feltsman says sharply. "Plisetsky, you start. I want both in the case of Polanov's disappearance immediately. "

"Yes, sir." They both say at the same time.

Viktor looks at Yuuri, worried.

 _I hope you know what you're doing, Yuuri._


	9. Special case 01 -2nd part

In Viktor's apartment, he and Yuuri move furniture out of the room so they have enough space to dance. Both wear danceable clothes, and Viktor, with the cell phone in hand, is ready to record Yuuri dancing step by step. And the Japanese dance slowly, stopping several times to give tips on moving and jumping.

Viktor's technique is a tall, slender woman with long black hair and green eyes. She presents herself as Lisa Mitchell, of English origin and is the technique of some junior medalists. She arrived in St. Petersburg with two apprentices, an American named Leo de la Iglesia and a Japanese named Minami Kenjiro. Viktor, who went to get them, asks to wait a little longer than more he is waiting for someone else, named Minako Okukawa.

"The Japanese prima ballerina winner of Benois de la Dance?" The technique asks, surprised. "How did you get her in touch?"

"By a friend," Viktor says, remembering Yuuri's advice.

"So, will she choreograph her programs?" She asks, as they sit at a restaurant table.

"Actually, just free him. I already have the choreography of my program short. "The detective says, sighing.

"Do you already have the music?" She asks, looking at him curiously.

"Yes. Here it is. "He takes the cell phone from his pocket and unlocks it, opening its files and putting the music to play.

And then a delicate melody on the piano is heard. The four listen to the end, and the technique smiles.

"I liked. What is the name?"

"I and the composer call it 'Hope.'" Viktor smiles, putting away his cell phone.

"Hm." She nods, smiling.

...

Viktor receives Minako Okukawa, and after the exchange of presentations, takes the four to his apartment. Days earlier, Yuuri and Makkachin moved temporarily to Yakov Feltsman's apartment.

 **~ x ~**

At the police station, both Yuri and Yakov study the case of the missing Russian skater. Plisetsky, a computer genius and former hacker, crosses data from social networks like Facebook, Instagram and Twitter using the keywords 'Nikita Polonov', 'Russian skater' and 'missing'.

"Take off the word 'missing.'" Yuuri suggests, touching Yuri on the shoulder when there are no results.

"Why?" Yakov asks, frowning.

"Because that's not what we're looking for. it's for traces of him." Yuri widens his eyes, smiling. "I understand. I have to look for people who claim to have seen the skater and investigate these people. "

"Yes. I'm sure a national champion like him would not go unnoticed on the streets. Take a picture and make a timeline of the last 15 days and give me the places by phone. If there are people who work in these places, send me too, "Yuuri says, scaring them. "Meanwhile, Mr. Feltsman, could you come with me to his house? I need you to question his family while I look for clues. "

"Very well," Chief Feltsman says, picking up his old chalk-scratch jacket, badge and gun.

When they leave, Plisetsky remembers that he does not know Katsuki's number. And then, he notices that his cell phone has just received a message.

 **(xxx-xxxx-xxx)**

 _Katsuki here._ _I got your Yakov number._

 _..._

 _Oh. Now everything is good._

...

With Yakov introducing them to the skater's parents and sister, Yuuri can see the memories of the three. From them he can see how turbulent their relationship is. The three abuse his fame, demanding money and 'gifts' from the boy. Yuuri asks to see his room, and the parents hesitantly accept and take them to the room, which is messy. Strategically, Yuuri touches the white laptop that is off. Yakov notices that he holds his hand in his mouth, pale.

"Can we take his laptop as evidence? To help us find him? "Yakov Feltsman asks, and the skater's sister approaches the Japanese, picking up the device abruptly.

"It's mine. I lent it to my brother when his broke and threw away before he disappeared, "she says, stepping out of their sight right after.

With no way out, Yakov and Yuuri say goodbye, realizing that they are watched by the adults in the family. In the car, Yuuri shrinks in the front seat, shivering.

 _Viktor._ _I need Viktor._

 _But I can't._ _Not while he's giving his all._ _Because of me._

 _I love you, Viktor._

...

"What did you see?"

"A lot of things."

"Katsuki, are you okay?"

"Yes."

...

 **Blond Kitten - Now**

 _Look what I found out._

 ** _[Attached image - frame photo with dates, times, places and names of people]_**

 **Me - Right Now**

 _Good job._

 _I need you to look on the internet for a website called 'Get rid of yourself.'_ _And search on Google for group suicide sites in Russia._

...

 **Me - 07h23m**

 _Good morning, Viktor._

 _I love you._

 _Will be all right._

 _I believe you._

 _You can._

 **~ x ~**

The next day, with Yakov, Yuuri visits the indicated places. Yuuri discovers with memories that the skater uses identity and fake credit cards, as if he wanted to create an alibi and talks to Yakov investigate Anton Yakovich, name recently used by the skater.

Suddenly, late, Yakov receives a call from Lilia, sending them back to the police station.

Before closing the day, she, Yakov, and the Yuris gather to gather all that they have discovered. Yuri says that the 'Free yourself' site is a site of a small religious group that is acquiring members every moment. Listing the Suicide sites as a group, Yuuri points to one.

"Nikita visited this site ..." And he points to three more. "And those, before they disappear. They all have a relationship with 'Get rid of yourself' and if from what he wrote on the computer, he really plans to commit suicide and he has a great hatred for ice skating. "

"So you think ..."

"Yes. If he wants to kill himself, why not bring along what you hate? "Yuuri speaks, staring at the headmistress.

"Katsuki, are you implying that this is a terrorist case?" She asks coldly.

"It's a possibility."

...

Months of research reveal that a select group of people are planning to meet in the Rostelecon Cup. People linked to the religious group and one of the suicide groups pointed out by the Japanese. Baranoskaya informs ISU and RSF about it and states that the Special Crimes Investigation Unit has been formally summoned to join the security team of the event. Armed with photos and data of these people, they stand. Plisetsky with the surveillance team, who checks all the cameras, Babicheva, Popovich in the bleachers and Yakov in the VIP area. Katsuki, who should be with Mila and Georgi, disappears.

 **~ x ~**

 _"Yuuri?"_

 _"Long time no see, Sensei."_

 _"You look like shit."_

 _"Oh._ _I spent many sleepless nights. "_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Working for the St. Petersburg Police._ _Nikiforov is my partner. "_

 _"I understand._ _So you gave my number to him. "_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Now all makes sense."_

 _"Sensei, did you see one of those pass by?"_

 _"Oh, I saw this guy here._ _He seemed to be known to Viktor. "_

 _"..."_

 _"Yuuri?"_

 _"Thank you._ _Now excuse me. "_

 _"Yuuri, did you contact your family?"_

 _"I saw them a while ago._ _They look happy to me._ _And I'm happy now. "_

 **~ x ~**

Hiding his face in a hood of his black coat, Yuuri walks away from Minako and walks down the corridor to the ice arena. There, he observes Viktor and one of the people, Anton Yakovich, talking to each other excitedly. He is the real Anton, not Nikita.

"Yakovich found," he says, into the microphone that is hidden in his clothes. "I'll make physical contact to find out where the other members are."

"Understood. We are in position. "

Viktor prepares to introduce himself, surprising everyone, since nothing was announced about his presence there. Next to him, the Japanese wish him good luck before pulling away, surprising him. Yuuri approaches Yakovich and touches his arm, seeing his memories.

 _I got you._

"I'm sorry, sir," Yuuri says.

"It's okay, young man."

...

Suddenly, the explosives that 8 people carry in the body are damaged. They are already being watched and will soon be arrested. Anton Yakovich disappears, and apparently, not only him.

 **Kokoro**

 _Yuri!_ _I love you too!_

 _I'm missing you so much!_

 _You know, I dreamed about you._ _Or rather, with your voice, calling me._

 _I really want to hug you and kiss you._

 _Yuri!_ _You're mean!_ _Minako Okukawa is a demon in disguise, he can only!_

 _Miss you!_

 _I dreamed of you again._ _Yuri, are you okay?_ _I'm sorry I took so long to respond to your messages._ _I've been very tired lately._

 _Yuri, it's the fifth time I've listened to you in my dreams._ _I am worried._

 _Any news on the case?_ _Yuri, answer me!_

 _Why can not you see my texts?_ _You blocked me?_

 _Yuri!_ _It was you?_ _Are you here in Sochi?_

 _Did you see me skating?_ _I got it!_

 _I heard they got all involved because of you._

 _Solsnikho, where are you?_

 _Moya Lyubov, please respond._

 _..._

 **Moya Lyubov**

 ** _[Attached photo - Yuuri tied up in a chair, unconscious, with dynamites around the body and the face all wounded.]_**

 _I never expected my plan to go down because of this boy._

 _Say goodbye, whoever you are._

...

"Yuri!" Viktor yells, meeting with the detectives, his cell phone in his hands.

"Plisetsky, try to track his GPS!" Director Baranoskaya orders, terrified.

"Yes ma'am!"

Viktor punches the wall with a twist, shaking.

"Shit, if only I had communicated more with him!"

"He is here! In the room…"

Suddenly, an explosion on the other side of the stadium is heard. As the event was over and people went home, no one else was injured.

"Yuri!"

...

"I do not know how you did it, but you'll regret it, damn it."

"For a son-of-a-bitch manipulator, gun dealer, scammer and thief like you, I do not see the reason for such hatred against me."

"Shut up or I'll push the button!"

"It will not work. I already disabled the bomb. "

"I told you to shut up!"

 _I'm tired._ _Very tired._ _I can not feel my arms and legs._

 _I want to go home._ _I want Viktor._

 _Holy shit, I'm going to die a virgin._ _If only I had sex with Viktor in Moscow ..._

 ** _Ka-booooooom_**

...

As detectives approach, they realize that something strange is happening. As the explosion was not large, only a small part of the VIP room was damaged and among the rubble, two men unconscious and enveloped in an energy that looks more like a shield, arise. Of course Viktor goes up to him and removes him from there, noting that such a barrier did not prevent him from touching his beloved.

...

Yuuri wakes up in a hospital bed. With his face and body full of bandages, he looks at the window.

"Viktor," he begins, repeating the name as if it were a mantra. "Who is Viktor? Who am I?"

He takes the omamori that is hanging from his chest and touches him.

"Oh. I thought you could give me answers. It seems I was wrong. "

The bedroom door opens, revealing a handsome silver-haired man jumping with joy and carrying ... a medal.

"I did it, Yuri!"

"Yuri?" The Japanese asks, tilting his face. "I'm sorry, but I do not think that's my name. Who are you? Do you know who I am?

And he realizes that the man, who was all excited before, now loses his smile.

"Is this a joke?"

...

 _Help!_

 _Help me, Viktor!_

 _I'm dying!_

 _It hurts!_

 _I'm suffocating!_

 _It's too much!_ _It's too much for someone like me!_

 _I love you, Viktor._

 _And I will always love you._


	10. Special case 01 - 3nd part (END)

Doctors gather to examine the patient's brain exams called Yuuri Katsuki. Apparently, his amnesia is temporary and caused by emotional trauma, but what bothers the doctors it's something peculiar in his brain.

"What do you want to discuss with me?" Director Baranoskaya asks, folding her arms.

"We would like to know if the patient has any history of brain disease." One of the doctors asks, lifting the x-ray of his head.

"Not that I know of," Lilia replied, frowning. "Could you please be quickly? I need to get back to work."

"Please forgive me, but it is necessary. Mr. Katsuki's brain works using 150% of its capacity, based on the data collected in the examinations we made on it. And that is a result that is impossible to obtain normally and I know cases, although rare, that a person with brain tumor is able to obtain these results. "

"I do not see any problem with that. I advise you to focus on his amnesia and just that." Lilia says, getting up. "Now, gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I have a case to conclude."

And Lilia leaves, making the doctors look at each other.

 **...**

At the door of Yuuri's bedroom, Lilia sees him talking to Victor excitedly, with his bronze medal on his shoulder.

 **~ x ~**

At the police station, Mila and Yakov interrogate the suicide bombers, trying to get something out of them to incriminate Anton Yakovich. Unfortunately in these types of cases, there is no way to prove his involvement since everything was done using public computers and in busy places. Mila observes Polanov, face down and decides to take a guess.

"You know, in spite of everything, ISU has stated that the Rostelecom Cup will maintain the results. Christophe Giacometti with gold, Phichit Chulanont with silver and Viktor Nikiforov with bronze. "She says, watching him raise his head immediately.

"What did you say?" He asks, and she opens a smile.

"Viktor Nikiforov won a bronze medal," she says, putting her right hand on her waist.

"Did he skated? But how, if the RSF expelled him years ago? "Nikita Polanov asks, surprised.

"Nikiforov works with us as a detective and infiltrated the tournament to ensure the safety of the event and skated with ISU clearance." She responds. "Do you know him?"

"He was my idol when he was still skating. But suddenly RSF issued a note preventing him from competing, and I lost my support. "He speaks, and she frowns.

"You suffer abuse from your family, do not you?" She asks, and he widen his eyes. "One of our investigators went to his house to interrogate his parents and his younger sister, and found his laptop. We found your blog thanks to him. "

He begins to shake, and shrink.

"And because of that, you decided to give up living and commit suicide. But since you're a coward, you did not want to kill yourself and so you searched the internet for suicide groups. When you found one that was planning to cause a string of blasts in thee Cup, you thought it was perfect. But unfortunately, the bombs did not explode. "She continues, pressing him. "But I have some news to give you. The man known as Anton Yakovich has received from you a certain amount of money to acquire the bombs, correct? "

The suicides are silent, and she takes a deep breath.

"I have the displeasure to inform you that after an analysis of your bombs, it was detected that they would not explode even without the short circuit because there was not a drop of gunpowder." She says, and this time everyone looks at her in surprise. "The only bomb is the one that blew up after the event. That is, you have been completely deceived.

She then opens a folder with the profile of the Police and FSB - Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (Federal'naya Sluzhba Bezopasnosti Rossiyskoi Federatsii), spinning it and putting it on the table so they could read what was written.

...

 **[Photograph]**

 **Name:** Anton Yakovich

 **Nationality:** Russian Federation

 **Status:** Wanted

 **Crimes:** Fraud, Theft, Murder, Drug Trafficking, Cyber-crime

 **...**

"Lies." Nikita says, punching the table. "In the end all I did was in vain."

"Not necessarily," Mila says, looking at him. "Thanks to you, we captured a man who had been outlawed for years. But we need you to tell everything you know, to be recorded and used against Yakovich in court. And to avoid any possibility of reprisal from him, all of you will enter the Witness Protection Service, where you will gain a new home in other cities, a new identity and a job. Now, are you willing to pay that price to be free? "

 **~ x ~**

 ** _Mysterious Explosion after the Rostelecom Cup._**

 _No one was seriously injured._ _Explosion occurred after delivery of medals._

 _Viktor Nikiforov gives a show with two beautiful shows in Sochi. 'Hope' and 'Joy' award bronze medal despite controversy involving missing figure skater Nikita Polanov._

 **...**

 **[Viktor dancing 'Hope' in Sochi.]**

"I know this dance ..."

 **~ x ~**

"Yuri! I'm back ... "Viktor interrupts when he sees the Japanese facing the TV, imitating Viktor's short program.

When he turns, he ends up stumbling and falling into the arms of the Russian.

"Yuri? You ... "The Russian starts, but is interrupted when the Japanese grab him by the shirt and pull him, giving him a hot kiss that makes the Russian moan.

"Do you know the last thing that went through my head before the bomb exploded?" Yuuri asks, licking his lips. "I thought I was going to die a virgin and I'm sorry I did not have sex with you in Moscow."

"Yu ~ ri!" Viktor picks him up and puts him to bed. "Detka, you do not know how happy I am to have you back. Please do not scare me like that! My poor heart could not bear it. "

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri says, hugging him. "He saw me trying to destroy the bomb, and he knocked me out. The last thing I remember is regret, before I feel my body being surrounded by a force field and the explosion. "

"We can talk about this later," Viktor says, taking the medal from his pocket and placing it on it. "You deserve this more than I do."

"No. We deserve it. After all, it was thanks to his hope that I came back, "Yuuri says, kissing him on the cheek.

They talk a little longer, being watched by Lilia for a while. With the return of his memory, Yuuri stays a few more days in the hospital in observation and is released. Minako visits him, before returning to Japan and Yuuri cries when he says goodbye to her.

 _The case of Anton Yakovich is now in the hands of justice, closing the case._

 **~ x ~**

"Yuri, are you sure?" Viktor asks, watching Yuuri undress and throw his clothes on the floor before jumping into their bed.

"You do not want me?" The Japanese asks, tilting his face.

"Is not it. I just think it's still too early to have sex. "

"Okay." Yuuri growls, annoyed. "Do not take too long. I want to enjoy as much as I can with you. "

"Yuri, are you really a virgin?" Viktor asks, wide-eyed.

"Yes I am. Why? "Yuuri responds, wearing one of Viktor's T-shirts and pants in his pajamas.

"Why do you talk like it's not," Viktor responds, lying down next to him and pulling at the blankets.

 _It's because you can not know the future ..._

 **~x~**  
 **Poll ON!**

 **What should Viktor and Yuuri disguise next?**  
 **A) Couple - women Yuuri strikes again**  
 **B) Pet Shop Workers**  
 **Warning! Date to respond to poll: 22/01**


	11. Case 6

_Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are detectives, aren't they? So how the hell are they working in a Pet Shop?_

 _Well, it all started when ..._

...

On a day off from Viktor, he decides to take Makkachin to the Pet Shop, to be treated. Yuuri is in the police station, following the trial of Anton Yakovich and when he learned that the Russian was going to take Makka, asked to go along later to get her. And then Victor decides he should do something special for Yuuri, after all his birthday passed and they could not celebrate because the Japanese were in hospital, with amnesia.

But there seems to be something wrong. Because just as he approaches the place, he sees Anna Babicheva, Mila's older sister, arguing loudly with a blond-haired man in a suit inside the Pet Shop. When Viktor and Makka come in, they both look at him.

"Oh, welcome, Mr. Nikiforov. Hello Makkachin! "Anna says, approaching them.

"Good morning, Anna. I came to leave Makka in your care, "Viktor says, holding the collar to her.

"Of course!" She says, picking up his collar. "How's Yuri?"

"Much better. The amnesia was only a scare. He's already back at the police station, working. "He says, and the man next to him is scared.

"Police station?"

"Yes!" Viktor responds, smiling, showing his credentials to him. "I'm a detective."

"Well, Miss Babicheva. I have things to do, so I'm going. But do not forget what I said. "The man, wearing navy blue suit and tie, turns his back on them and leaves.

Viktor listens to the girl in front of him, sighing.

"What was that?" He asks her.

"This idiot wants to buy all the outlets on the block to take down everything and build a huge mall." She speaks, lowering her face, making her long red hair slide forward. "As if I did not have enough trouble already."

"No! I need this Pet-Shop! He's the one that Makka approves of and where I can talk at ease about Yuri without being criticized! "Viktor says, making drama.

"Just because Mila speaks very well of him and I have to deal with the fact that she's dating a girl." Anna says, laughing. "And congratulations on the bronze. I was surprised seeing you skating. "

"Yes. And my Yuri was the one who choreographed the dance for the short program and gave me even the song to skate. "Viktor says, proud of himself and his boyfriend.

"Oh really? I remember your program. It was very beautiful. "Anna steps away from him and takes Makka inside the Pet Shop, where she will wait for her turn.

"Thanks. And he wants to come with me to get Makka later. "He warns her when she comes back to work on the computer.

"Oh really? How nice! Finally I'll be able to meet the owner of your heart, "she exclaims, making him blush. "Makkachin will be ready by 5, but you can come later. I'll take care of her.

"Thank you, but can you please make my Makka more beautifull? I want this night to be special for both of us. "Victor asks, and she smiles.

"With pleasure."

Little does Viktor know that when he leaves the Pet Shop, he is being observed. But he's so worried about making a romantic dinner for Yuuri that he does not notice anything.

 **~ x ~**

When Yuuri and Viktor approach the Pet Shop in the late afternoon, they come across the owner at the door, looking back and forth, desperate.

"Anna, what's the problem?" Viktor asks, concerned.

"I just felt someone peering through the window," she replies, pale. "Every day at the same time I feel it. I'm scared."

"Good afternoon," Yuuri tells her shyly.

"Good afternoon! You must be Yuri. Oh my god, you're cuter than I expected. "Anna says, scaring the little. "I'm Anna Babicheva, Pet-Shop owner **Petit Lyubov** and Mila's older sister."

"Oh, Miss Mila? That's awesome! Nice to meet you, Miss Anna, "Yuuri says, pulling the glove out of his right hand and touching the window.

Anna laughed, and Viktor laughed too. Yuuri looks at them, confused, putting the glove back on.

"What is it?" He asks, frowning at being a laughing stock.

"You do not have to call me Miss. Only Anna is well. And I bet Mila thinks the same thing. "She says, and he gets embarrassed.

"Okay, Anna." Yuuri smiles sheepishly.

He holds out his not gloved hand to her, which grabs her. Yuuri sees her last memories. They pick up Makkachin and return home, where the Japanese are surprised to see a candlelight birthday dinner. Victor gave him a gold ring in a chain for him to wear around his neck all the time. Yuuri presents him calling him Vitya between hot kisses, leaving the Russian moaning.

That same night, someone throws a rock at the Pet Shop's large window, tearing it apart. The next morning, Anna, seeing that her shop was broken into and stolen, is soon visited by the man from the previous day.

"My, what happened here?" He asks, walking over shards of glass.

"What do you want now?" Anna asks, crying.

"Buy this shop from you, Anna. But ... in this state, it's not worth much, "the man says, making her frown.

"Anna?" They hear the voice of Viktor, who enters the establishment. "My God! What happened here? "

"You again? What are you doing here? "The man complains, sullen that he was interrupted.

"I'm a cop if you've forgotten. We got an anonymous call saying a store down the street was looted, but I never thought it was Anna's Pet Shop. "The detective speaks, picking up a pad of paper and a pen, preparing to take notes of the incident. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to question her."

"She does not know anything," the man says, turning to leave.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asks, watching him walk away.

"Anything. I don't know anything."

He disappears and Viktor looks at Anna, saddened to see her desperate and confused. With a sigh, he picks up his cell phone and calls Yuuri.

"Yuri, I need you," he says, when the Japanese pick up.

...

When Yuuri arrives, he touches the countertop, reading the memories of the previous night.

"Nothing was stolen," he says, opening one of the cabinets and revealing large black bags full of products.

"What ?!" Anna says, verifying that he is right. "How can you…?"

"I have psychic powers," Yuuri says, looking at one of the bootles of shampoos on the floor and moving it with his mind. "That's why a foreigner like me works for the Russian police."

"Oh." Anna just says.

"From what I could see, the criminals broke into the store to fake a robbery," he says, looking at her. "Now, let's think, who would benefit from something like this?"

"Maybe ... _'him'_? Anna replies, and Yuuri approaches her.

"Let us help you solve this situation. But first we have to clean and reorganize the store. If a pet arrives, you and Viktor take care of it while I stay at the front desk, keeping an eye on the shop. "

"That's a good plan." Viktor says, calling Yakov "Hey, Yakov! Me and Yuri want to take time off today. Let the staff know for me! "

 _"Viktor Nikiforov!_ _Come here immediately! "_

"Bye-bye!" Viktor ends the call and hangs up the phone, watching Yuuri laughing.

"Very well, boys. Let's do it." Anna says, grinning.

And they start cleaning the Pet Shop, being careful of the scattered glasses. Curious also came together to help, facilitating the work. One of these got a tape to put in the broken window, and Viktor helps him in that. Moments later, back inside the store, Viktor sees Yuuri talking to a stranger. Not the old man, but a complete stranger. He approaches, hearing part of the conversation.

"... she may be in danger. And if you really saw that, that's enough to incriminate him. I'm a detective and my partner is here too, so you can trust us to get 'em'. But we'll need you to help us find more witnesses if you want to represent Miss Anna in court. "Viktor is scared.

 _Is Yuuri talking to a lawyer?_

"How did you…"

"And next time." The Japanese continued. "Do not invent to watch her from afar. Take initiative and talk to her. Take advantage of this situation and for dinner out. "

Viktor smiles and goes back inside, letting Yuuri take care of that part. Anna showed him how to bathe and treat the animals, and pleased with his quick apprenticeship, are already ready to accept the pets of the day.

"Yuri, we're ready," Viktor says, seeing the Japanese already with a white mini poodle in his arms.

"Look, Viktor. It looks like cotton, "he says, with a big smile on his face and shining eyes, making the Russian melt away seeing two beautifull gems together.

"It's bath time," Yuuri whispers, approaching and handing it to Anna.

...

Viktor buys lunch for them, and soon leaves for the afternoon of that day. Everything happened well when Viktor noticed the man from before approaching the shop.

"Does it mean that even though it was broken into, that place is still working?" He comments and frowns at the sight of a Japanese man on the counter.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you? "Yuuri says, smiling, sitting on the counter.

"Who are you?" The man asks gruffly. "The owner of this place should not be able to hire an employee."

"My name is Yuki, sir. And I'm just helping Miss Babicheva, "Yuuri says, looking at him curiously.

"Does not matter. This place and all the others are going to be demolished soon enough. "The man says, grumpy.

"Really?" Yuuri asks, playing with a pencil. "I think it's possible, as several shops in the block have broken windows in vandalism and some have even been looted."

"You are well informed, boy." The blond-haired man comes up to the counter and puts both hands on him, leaning forward to stare at the Japanese, who just stares at him.

"I liked your eyes. Well you could work for me. I'd pay you well every month. "Yuuri touches his hand as he stands up.

And then, the man gets scared when the look of disinterest in him turns to hate.

"And being a prostitute? Or an 'object' to be sold on the black market? "Yuuri asks, coldly. "Someone like me is certainly worth much more than you think, do not you agree with me, Yosef Hentsky?"

The man pales.

"How do you know my name?"

"45 years old, born in Kiev. He became an orphan as a child and spent 4 years in an orphanage, suffering in the hands of those responsible. It was adopted by a family who threw him into a military school and became an army soldier. Revolted by the life he had, he decided to bring pain to other lives as well. Wanted by the police for fraud, theft, kidnapping and trafficking people. "Yuuri says, taking his hand tightly and handcuffing him. "And to finish, you're under arrest."

"Release me!" The man says, pushing Yuuri hard, who ends up falling to the ground.

"Yuri!" Viktor shouts, approaching him.

"Did not you hear what he said?" A female voice says, pulling his arms back hard, making him scream in pain. "You are under arrest. And his biggest crime was to have pestered my sister. and hurt my friend."

Mila Babicheva appears behind Hentsky, carrying him easily out of the shop.

"I'm still scared with the strength she has," Viktor says, helping his partner stand up. "Is everything okay with you?

"I'm fine," Yuuri says, smiling at him.

...

Later that afternoon, a man named Beniz Yulianov introduced himself to Anna, claiming to be a lawyer, and said he was related to the owner of the nearby restaurant, who was also a victim of the coup. He says that since the Pet Shop was his new target, he was looking to see what Hentsky would do and apologize if it made her feel bad. Beniz asks if he could take her to dinner tonight, to make up for the fear he put into her.

"I accept," Anna replies, making him smile excitedly.

"Thank you very much," Beniz says, adjusting his glasses. "I'll check with the police, and I'll come back later to get you."

"OK. I'll be waiting anxiously, "Anna says, embarrassing herself.

Before leaving, Beniz thanks Yuuri, who just smiles at him.

"I'm glad we helped a friend," Yuuri says, in Viktor's apartment.

"So am I." Viktor says, hugging him. "And I'm proud of you."

Yuuri just smiled, feeling safe in his arms.

 **~ x ~**

"He's proving to be an excellent detective."

 _"Any change in his behavior or skills?"_

"Not that I know."

 _"I understand._ _I'm waiting to hear more from the experiment. "_

"Yuuri Katsuki is not an experiment, Ichikawa!"

 _"He is, like everyone who passes in my Institute, Madame Baranoskaya._ _And do not fear._ _I will take the necessary steps to take care of Katsuki if he starts to present problems. "_


	12. Case 7

**Warning: Sex at the end of the chapter.**

 **~x~**

 **Sensei (04h13m)**

 _It will take time, but soon I will move to St. Petersburg and when I am installed my dance studio, I want to have you as a student again._

 **Me (08h22m)**

 _Thank you very much, Minako-sensei._ _It will help me a lot to go back to dancing._

 **Sensei (Little by little)**

 _How are you now?_

 **Me** **(Now a little)**

 _Tired, but for a good cause._ _I am receiving training in self-defense and firearms._ _Due to what happened to me in the Championship, the Director decided that it would be better for me._ _But it made me promise to use the gun in emergency cases only._

...

"Yuri, shall we continue?" Viktor asks, and the Japanese man smiles.

"Sure." he answers, hanging up and putting his cell phone in his backpack and following him through the middle of the classroom.

"Show me your moves again." he says and Yuuri nods.

He shows movements where his hand reaches sensitive parts of the human body, such as neck, armpits, hands and between the legs, where Yuuri makes a point bby holding there, to the surprise of the Russian.

"Yuuuuuuuri ~!" Viktor complains, whispering in his ear.

"What is it, Vitya?" Yuuri whispers, too. "I'm just showing you what I know."

And then he uses his left leg to knock him down on the floor, scaring him and making him stand on top of the Russian.

"And don't forget," he says, using his legs to squeeze his hip. "You said you were not going to have sex with me, but did not say anything about me seducing you."

With a wink, he rises, laughing at the state in which he left the Russian, who remains on the ground, bringing his hand to his face and releasing a long groan. Viktor then stands up and sees the Japanese doing something interesting: mixing the moves he has now learned with dance, to gain speed and strength. They spend two hours there, with Viktor soaked in sweat and panting. To his surprise, Yuuri seems to be just a little tired.

"I could continue training if I did not have to go and train with guns," Yuuri says, smiling at him. "And thanks to your memories, I learned faster."

"How good that my memories and my instructions are useful to you," Viktor says, laughing. "But we'll keep training, right? And then you'll pay me for seduction! How can you do that? What if someone came here huh? "

"Do not worry. I locked the door and damaged the cameras a little, "Yuuri says, surprising him. "Do not tell anyone, okay?"

And then Viktor realizes that Yuuri Katsuki was planning this from the beginning. _Since._ _The. beginning._

 _Holy shit, I'm completely in love with him._

 **~ x ~**

Yakov, one of the best marksmen in the entire St. Petersburg police force, teaches him how to handle a Makarov OTs-3 pistol and shoot with it. With almost two hours of training with it, Yuuri decides to risk something with the gun. Something he does not know it can work. He reloads it with fake bullets, targets the target, and focuses. Yakov, noting that he does not move, frowns.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" He asks, and Yuuri looks at him.

"Sorry, Yakov, but I want to see if I can do anything. But for that, I need to focus." he says, with a smile on his face.

"Hmm." Yakov folds his arms and watches.

Yuuri returns to focus, looking not at the target but at the gun in his gloved hands. He uses his powers and feels the weapon vibrate, before giving the first shot. He realizes that the speed of the bullet is so high that he can barely use his powers in it.

"Again." he says, cocking the next bullet.

He looks at the target and focuses on the tip of the weapon. Minutes later, he shoots and with his powers, he manages to make the bullet slow down a bit for a while before returning to normal speed and hitting the target. Obviously Yakov noticed the delay and looks at him in surprise.

"I think it's enough, boy." he says, and Yuuri, with his face and neck drenched with sweat and breathless, nods.

Yakov accompanies him to the gym showers and leaves him there to bathe.

"Go home and rest." he says, before walking away.

"Thank you so much." Yuuri says, watching him walk away.

Alone in the showers, Yuuri loves the hot water that falls on him and is reflected on what he tried to do now.

"I need to get stronger." he said, releasing a long sigh.

Because of the vapor, visibility is compromised. Yuuri turns off the shower and picks up a towel to dry himself when he hears several approaching footsteps.

"Look, if is not the Japanese prostitute." he listens, terrifying him.

"Do not you think you're overusing our hospitality?" Another voice asks, and soon Yuuri notices that three muscular men approach him.

"Go back to your home."

 _Home?_ _Do I still have a home in Japan?_ _Maybe, but ... Can I go back there?_

"What's it? Why do not you speak? By the way, do you speak Russian? "

"I can." Yuuri says, noticing something that makes him smile. "Better even than you guys."

"Heh! Look, Nikiforov's prostitute knows how to bark. "

"Did you hear that, Director Baranoskaya?" They undo the smiles and look back, where Viktor is there, with a cell phone in his right hand, talking to someone on the other end of the line.

"Nikiforov? Do not tell me…"

"Orlov, Ivanovich, Sarkosvki. Director Baranoskaya already knows what they were doing with him. Now if they really want to be expelled from the police, get out of here now. "Viktor says, very angry.

In grunts, the men pull away and leave the room. Viktor saves his cell phone and approaches Yuuri, noticing him pale and shaking. And worst of all, now that he's close to him and the steam is breaking up - _damn ventilation system_ \- he notices that Yuuri is completely naked.

"Yuri, let's go home," he says, and the Japanese, looking at him tilting his face, smiles.

"Let's go. I'm tired."

 **~ x ~**

When they arrive in the apartment, Yuuri removes the long navy blue cape, the scarf and the shoe, already heading for the room, followed by Makkachin. Viktor also removes his cloak and scarf, and heads for the kitchen to make tea, but freezes when he feels embraced from behind and something hard touches him between his legs.

"Yuri?" He moans, holding his hand to his mouth.

"You do not have to make tea," Yuuri whispers into his ear. "I know you want me to look like you did when you saw me naked. You know I've wanted this for a while. "

Viktor shakes and feels that there is no point in trying to postpone this if his own body wants Yuuri. He then feels Yuuri's hot lips on the underside of his neck, kissing and sucking on her skin, making it red.

Viktor, who is hard and completely at his mercy, turns and kisses him, sliding his hands down his back, waist and hips, catching him by both legs and lifting him up. Yuuri, surprised, uses them to wrap the Russian's waist while hugging his neck.

"I won?" He asks, being carried to the bedroom.

Viktor lies with him on the bed, noticing the sexy face he is doing and raising his hands.

"I surrender. Yuri Katsuki won." he says, smiling.

"Perfect. Do not give me my prize. "Yuuri laughs, pulling him to him and kissing him again, now also using his tongue. They undress slowly and Viktor begins to leave kiss marks for the body of the Japanese, who moans deliciously. But it does not take too long, because he is anxious to put his mouth on his penis, what he does when he reaches his hips, sliding his hands from the waist to the legs of the Japanese, who rises by instinct.

"Vik-tor," Yuuri moans, putting his hands in the Russian's hair. "Ah ... ahh ... your mouth ... your tongue ... I'm loving it ... fuck ... _Vik-toru ... sugoi ..._ AAAH!"

The Russian drinks the cum the Japanese releases. When he raises his face, he sees Yuuri with a twinkle in his eyes. Licking his lips, he approaches and kisses him, which moves his hips as the two cocks got tighten. Both groan and the Russian, who was already on the edge, cums his stomach and chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry ..." He trails off when he sees the Japanese slide his left hand into his cum and bring it to his mouth.

He widens his eyes when Yuuri, shy and gentle Yuuri, slides his fingers into his mouth as his other hand grabs both his penis and begins to stroke. Viktor look at his face, saving that image in his memory. _What the fuck!_ If every time they make sex Yuuri Katsuki is sexy that way, he'll die and go to heaven. When they both enjoy a second time, Viktor finally remembers that he did not buy condoms or lube.

"Oh shit, I forgot to buy it." Viktor says, putting his hand to his face, embarrassed.

Yuuri starts to laugh, to make matters worse, until ...

"Better arrange it as soon as possible, because I can't wait." Yuuri flashes back at him and gets up from the bed. "Now, come and shower with me?"

"With great pleasure." Viktor says, getting up and going with him to the shower, where they use their hands to enjoy again, between kisses and hot water running down their bodies.

That night, Yuuri watches the marks left by Viktor on his body and smiles. After all, those marks are proof that the Russian, his boyfriend, loves him.

 **~x~**

 **Poll ON!**

 **What will be the next disguise?**

 **a) Library employers**

 **b) Ghost bursters**


	13. Case 8

**Chapter Notes**

 **Hot Katsudon-Pirozhki at the beginning of the chapter. ( ^ O ^ )**

 **Mentions of rape, torture and death of a child.**

 **~x~**

In the semi-dark room, two people are seated on a large bed. Two men, who look at each other with desire and lust. They are silent, in a world where it belongs only to them.

"You're amazing, you know that?" One of them, Viktor, whispers as he touches the other's black hair with the fingers of his left hand.

"I am?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face and closing his eyes, letting himself be touched so intimately.

"There are not enough words to show you how incredible you are." Viktor says, seeing him embarrassed.

With his right hand, the Russian touches the Japanese's left leg, sliding down to his foot, and beginning to fill with kisses on the sole. He approaches his fingers and licks them. Yuuri, who leans back, leans on the bed using his arms, giving Viktor total vision from the front of his body.

"You're so beautiful." He says, lowering his hand down his neck, trunk, belly, and hip, listening to him take a deep breath.

Viktor kisses Yuuri's foot again, rising with more kisses down his leg and reaching the hips, reaching his erect penis.

Viktor repeats with his right foot, and the Japanese man utters a long groan and closes his eyes, feeling the Russian's hot lips wrap around his cock, sucking him deliciously. The moans grow louder, enveloping that room.

"Viktor ... I'm close to ..." He stops when he feels the ejaculation being sucked by the Russian, who puts two fingers in his mouth. "What...?"

"Shhhh, do not worry, _Solsnikho_ ." Viktor begins to kiss his belly, circling his belly button with his tongue, making him shiver with pleasure.

 _Oh, I found one!_

The Russian rises, leaving more kisses by the belly and trunk, as he sticks his luscious fingers of saliva and enjoyment between the legs of the other. He shoves the first, feeling that Yuuri breathes deeply, just as his mouth reaches his left nipple.

"Viktor ... I want more ..." Yuuri says, groaning loudly then when he feels his mouth suck and nibble on his beaks, as a second finger penetrates and hits his prostate. "Ah ... Viktor ..."

Listening to his name from that sensual voice makes him want more and more. Then it rises, leaving more kiss marks and reaching the neck, chin, forehead, cheeks, nose and again in the mouth.

" _Yura_ , call me Vitya." He says, between long and ardent kisses.

Viktor puts another finger on him, continuing to loosen him, while continuing to kiss the mouth of Yuuri, who brings his arms up to his neck and hugs him.

"Vitya ... I want you ... now."

Immediately, he removes his fingers and puts a condom on himself, soaking him with lube. Soon, he grabs his hip with both hands, and looks at him.

"If you feel any discomfort or want to stop, just say that I will stop." Now relax and take a deep breath. He says, positioning himself.

Yuuri just nods, breathing deeply and relaxing to him. Viktor then slowly penetrates him, noticing that his body stiffens at the same time he lets out a muffled groan. He waits for his body to relax and walks in a little more, gaining more sexy moans from himself and the Japanese, until he finally gets in fully and hits his prostate, arching his back and increasing the volume of groans.

"You ... can move ... Vitya ..." Yuuri whispers, his face red and sweaty.

Viktor obeys, beginning to move inside him slowly. _My God! Being inside it is very good! Hell, I will not be long this way._

"Fast." Yuuri groans, eyes closed, gripping the white sheet of the bed. "Touch me."

Viktor increases speed by massaging his penis with his right hand while the left grabs him under his leg, pulling her up to his shoulder. Yuuri's loud groans echo through the room, and Viktor finds himself at the mercy of his boyfriend who keeps asking him to go faster.

"I'm ... cummin' ... Vitya ..."

And Yuuri cums, mellowing his stomach and chest. Inside it, Viktor does not take long to cum in the condom. Moving away, Viktor removes the condom, throwing it in a garbage can, and falls into the bed next to Yuuri. Both, sweaty and panting, have a smile on their face.

"Wow." Yuuri says hoarsely. "That was ..."

"Perfect." Viktor completes, kissing him.

"Perfect," Yuuri repeats as they pull away. "Can you help me take a shower? I don't think I can stand for long."

"Of course." Viktor gets up, and helps him to go to the bathroom, where they take a delicious bath together.

 **~ x ~**

"Pay attention." Chief Feltsman says, putting a video to be displayed to the detective team.

In the video, a group of paranormals who are famous for being on TV investigating haunted houses is in a new place. Plenty of chatting between members until suddenly, they hear a strange noise. One of the members says that he is feeling bad and leaves the group, which soon notices the delay of his return. They hear a new noise and decide to leave to look for the colleague. Suddenly, they hear a scream from a woman, and find the absent colleague on the ground, motionless. As the cameraman approaches, he catches the dead man with strange marks on his neck. Panic takes care of the people involved in the recording, which is soon cut. Then a new recording appears, where another member appears dead.

"This went on the air days ago and the homicide unit decided to pass the case on to us due to the fact that the people involved claim that the ghost that haunts the apartment is responsible for the deaths and there is not enough evidence to incriminate someone." Yakov explains, turning off the TV. "Katsuki and Nikiforov will obviously be sent to investigate the apartment in question as paranormals who are curious about the apartment in question, Plisetsky, Popovich and Babicheva, I want them to accompany and disguise themselves as well."

"Yes sir." They say, and Yuuri decides to ask something.

"Chief Yakov, is there a chance we'll be filmed?" He asks and Yakov looks at him coolly.

"It may exist, yes, since they can use your presence to gain audience, I suggest that they make a lot of impact, and ignore the cameras." Yakov walks away.

Yuuri and Viktor look at each other, and the Japanese man smiles.

"What do you think?" He asks his partner, who looks at him curiously.

"I still have my doubts, that only you can answer me. To do this, we just have to start with the bodies that are in the morgue." Viktor responds, making him nod.

At the morgue, the coroner samples the detectives from the bodies of the deceased, and then explains to Viktor what he discovered when examining him. Yuuri removes the black glove from his right hand and touches it, receiving the last memories of the first and pulls away, reading from the other soon after, frowning.

"Yuri?" He listens to Viktor and looks at him, terrified.

"They ... will not stop ..." He says, serious.

Suddenly, a new body arrives at the morgue and both recognize him as another member of the paranormal group.

Viktor looks at Yuuri, who bites his lower lip before touching the new body. He walks away and takes a deep breath.

"Yuri?" He repeats, worried about his partner.

"Two words: Russian Roulette." He just says, putting the glove back in his hand. "I think Georgi can help you with makeup and hair, and rent a suit with a vest."

"What about you?" Viktor asks, surprised at his idea.

"Wait and see." He says, smiling broadly.

 **~ x ~**

When the four members of the paranormal group arrive in the apartment for a new recording, they meet two peculiar people already inside. They are both men, and one of them, with silver hair, is wearing a sort of long black dress with strange red flowers. At the waist, a black cloth with red laces wraps around him, holding what appears to be a fan and on the right wrist, a bracelet with black stones stands out. In his left hand he holds a wooden cane. _An old man?_

The other man looks more like a member of the Russian mafia. Black hair, dark glasses, long suit, black vest and pants, white shirt, silver gray tie. He is a little away from the other, watching him with his arms folded.

"Who are you?"

The silver-haired man, who was talking to the owner of the apartment, stops and turns, leaning on his cane. They are frightened to see that he is not an old man but a young man with oriental features, who is with his eyes closed.

"English?" He asks, tilting his face.

"Who are you?" The same thing is asked in English again.

"My name is Yuki Hishigaki. I'm a Japanese paranormal who took an interest in the show he spent on television days ago about this apartment." The silver-haired man responds in a different accent, slowly opening his eyes and bowing to them. "I am a Itako* , a blind shaman capable of invoking and incorporating spirits of people who have already died, even of those who are no longer here on earth."

"James Levan, American paranormal." The other says gruffly, without even looking at them.

"If it's no problem, I'd like to ask each of you to tell me your name with your own voice." The Japanese, Yuki, asks and extends his right hand.

One by one, the members of the Russian paranormal group come to him, shaking his hand. They are Yulian Ignatiev, Igor Stepanov, Noah Romanov and _Viktor ... Nikiforov_?

"Viktor Nikiforov? The Russian skater?" Yuki asks, surprised.

"It's me." The blond-haired man says, laughing. "Are you a fan? I can give you an autograph."

"Viktor Nikiforov is a dear friend of mine, who came to me last year to ask for my help, and my guardian spirit confirmed to me that he really is Viktor Nikiforov. This is an ugly joke, Nikolai Ivanovich? "

...

 _Holy shit, he's angry. It's so sexy...control yourself, Viktor_.

...

"What?" Nikolai and the others panic. "Are you real?"

"Unlike you, who pretend to be to deceive people like Madam Evgenia, and use her house to be home to play your 'game'." Yuki says, pulling a large necklace of black stones from the sleeve of the robe and reciting something in a tongue unknown to them. _"Come to me, spirits of people who died in this apartment."_

He holds up his hand. At that moment, a noise is heard and the lights start to flash for a while, terrifying the four false paranormal. Suddenly, both Yuki and James and even the owner of the apartment are bent forward.

"Liar." The woman says, getting to her feet.

"Liar."

"Liar?" Yuki says, also straightening up.

" _Why did you kill me_? " James asks, sitting down.

"Liar." A blond camera assistant approaches them, along with the team's makeup artist, who also repeats the same thing.

"Why are you killing then, Nikolai?" Yuki asks in Russian, dropping his cane on the ground and approaching them with black eyes? "Why you won't die, too?"

"I saw you putting poison in two bottles."

" _Why did you kill me?_ "

"I saw you taking something before you drank from the bottles."

"We took an oath to die here, in the same place that Lukas died."

"Why did not you die, even taking a poisoned bottle?"

"It was your idea to die like this."

" _Why did you kill me?_ "

"You called it Russian roulette."

"We are going to die for Lukas, you prepared bottles of water for everyone and in one of them there is poison

"When you feel the effect of the poison, squeeze your neck tightly, so we can say that the culprit is a ghost."

"No, stop it!" Nikolai screams, terrified.

The other three are looking at him, too terrified.

"Liar."

"Liar."

" _Why did you kill me?_ "

"Liar."

"Liar."

"Shut up!" Nikolai screams in a panic. "I do not forgive them for killing Lukas!"

"Brother, why did you let me be raped and killed by them _?_ " James asks, hands on his face.

"Lukas ..."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm sorry, Lukas ..."

"It's enough." Yuki says, slamming his palms together. "It was a good performance, guys. Thanks a lot."

"Wh ..." Nikolai, who is on the floor in his piss-dirty pants, shaking and crying, begins to speak, but chokes on his own saliva.

"So, what did you think of our acting? Well, we could go to Hollywood, right?" The Japanese says, looking at him.

"Heh, it was really fun to watch him pee himself." Yuri Plisetsky says, laughing.

"The three of them were terrified, too." Mila, who takes off the gray wig, also laughs.

"It was really fun." Viktor says, pulling off his sunglasses and wig, terrifying them. "Except when he tried to be me."

"A lousy imitation, in my opinion." Georgi speaks.

The five surround the four false, who shrink.

"Lukas Ivanovich, 14. He has been missing since he left with his older brother a month ago and tried to left his brother with the intention of returning home. Early this morning, the boy's body was found buried in not very much land far from here, with marks of violence of a physical and sexual nature, besides strangulation marks on the neck. " Yuuri says, shedding a tear. "I have powers, yes, but I did not want to use them in him, so much of the cruelty that the body was found, but I saw it for you and I am truly disgusted.

"He was a child who had a bright future ahead of him." Viktor says, touching the Japanese's shoulder, but this one takes two steps forward, looking at them with pure hatred.

"You killed him because he found out what you did in the victims' homes." He says, and then looks at Nikolai. "He was not supposed to be here, but even so, you brought him here, why?You did not want to leave him alone? He had no friends with whom he could spend the day? he brought you here, to the home you intended to steal, and his drunken 'friends' took advantage of him to take not only his innocence but his life, and when they were sober and discovered what they did, they repented. this came in this house every week with the excuse of exorcising the spirit that killed one of you each know why? "

"Because we have already collected the bottles of water and poison that were stored here. We also find traces of venom in the bodies of the other three. And from the vestiges we find in Lukas Ivanovich's body and clothes, I am absolutely certain that we will find evidence to discriminate against those involved in his abuse and death. "Viktor responds, folding his arms.

Who ... are you? "Igor asks, terrified.

"St. Petersburg Police Special Crimes Investigation Unit." Yuuri says, raising the credential, being imitated by the other four.

"But you're not Russian!"

"No, but I'm an important member of the unit. After all ... How do you think we heard of Lukas's death, if he was never declared death?" Yuuri asks, looking coldly at them. "You have the right to remain silent, but I think you'd better open your mouth, after all, everything I know will be used against you in court"

He takes the fan and opens it, revealing a beautiful drawing of an oriental landscape, hiding the underside of his face with it.

"And don't forget: How do you think I knew that you robbed the houses you visit?" He asks, giving Mila space, Yuri, Georgi and Viktor handcuff them and take them away.

On the balcony of the apartment, Yuuri notices a strange white glow. He closes the fan and the guard on the obi of the kimono, curves towards her, who soon disappears and with a smile, he leaves the apartment. He talks to the real lady, explaining everything that happened. The woman, Evgenia Lilichtevisk is frightened by what happened in her apartment and decides to stay in it and pray daily for the boy who lost his life there. As Nikolai was producer and director of the program of the false paranormal, the television network that exhibited the series removed it from its schedule of programming, leaving like last episode what happened until the moment in which Yuuri gives the action by closing, finishing with a narrator who tells the whole story. To finish this story, the homicide unit was coerced by director Baranoskaya to help the previous victims of the false paranormal to review their stolen objects.

 **~ x ~**

" _Solsnikho_ , talk to me." Viktor says, sitting down next to Yuuri on the couch.

They both came home at that moment, tired and upset at what had happened earlier. Yuuri looks at him, his face wet with tears and goes to him, hugging him.

"I don't understand, Viktor, I don't understand, how can there be people who can hurt children?" He asks, feeling the Russian hands on his back.

"I do not understand either, Yuri." He listens, and they both stay in that position until the Japanese calm down.

He looks at Viktor, who wipes the tears from his face and kisses him.

"Let's have dinner, take a shower and sleep." He says, seeing the Russian open a smile.

" _Detka_ , you do not know how much it cost me not to knock you down when you came up with this outfit." Viktor says, making Yuuri laugh.

"Maybe another time I'll see you again, just for you." He says, kissing him on the nose and getting up. "It's a promise."

"Heh, I'll be waiting." Viktor says, to no one, soon getting up to prepare dinner.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes:**

 **Itako are blind women who train to become spiritual mediums in Japan. Yuuri jokes about being one, since no one would really know.**


	14. Case 9

**Chapter Notes**

 **Surprise coming very soon!**

 **~x~**

"Welcome to Russia, Minako-sensei." Yuuri says in English, receiving her at St Petersburg airport.

"Hm, let's see if it's worth it to move here, Yuuri." She responds coldly to him and Viktor. "I want to see how your body is as soon as possible, and I will continue to train you in ballet and other things that may be important for the development of your powers."

Hai, "Yuuri says, biting his lip not to call her a demon.

 **~ x ~**

The days pass quietly. While no case of significance reaches the Special Crimes Investigation Unit, they decide to investigate cases that have not yet been resolved. In addition, on Tuesday and Friday nights, they dine and train Yoga (Viktor is required to participate) with Minako. On Mondays and Thursdays, ballet for Yuuri and Wednesdays, meditation classes. With Yuuri's progress, Minako suggests other styles of dance to help him.

"Help in what?" He asks, frowning at her.

"To conquer Viktor, obviously!" She says, excited. "I see how you look, and I believe you and he are perfect for each other, and you may need to disguise yourself in resolving a case."

"How can you be so sure about us?" He asks, embarrassing himself.

"You gave him Agape, Yuuri." She says, smiling. "Ágape is the real name of the choreography that Viktor skated in. Now, let me show you another choreography that is sure to make the Russian detective melt for you. I call it Eros."

 **...**

That same night, Minako shows the other dance styles she intends to teach him. Among them are tango, break-dance and pole dance. Viktor, who insists on waiting for him to return home even when he does not need to participate in training, only makes drama knowing that he will not be able to watch Yuuri's training anymore.

 **~ x ~**

"Attention, detectives." Lilia Baranoskaya says, taking control and turning on the television, whose channels deal with an armed robbery at a bank agency. Reporters say millions of items were stolen, two people died and four more were injured. Lilia turns off the television and looks at Viktor and Yuuri.

"I want you two on the spot immediately and start investigating, Plisetsky, arrange for the recordings of the bank's internal and external security cameras, Babicheva and Popovich, to interrogate the wounded, Feltsman, you take care of the fatal victims."

The detectives, except Yakov, assert to her, leaving to carry out their duties. Yakov looks at her with hatred and walks away in silence, leaving her alone. But when she returns to her room, she feels a hand touch her shoulder and when she turns, she sees Yuuri looking with concern.

"Director, please forgive me if I appear to be daring, but I would like to say that if you ever need someone to talk to, you just have to call me in. And you can be sure my lips are sealed about it." He says, scaring her. "Now excuse me, I'm going to work now."

And he opens a smile to her, waving and walking away. _It's time to work._

 **~ x ~**

When they arrive at the bank, they are surprised by the amount of people involved. Cops, the press and the curious. Yuuri, not wanting to be filmed or photographed, thanks for wearing a hooded cold coat inside another long coat, and have a pair of dark eyes in his pocket. Usually it would be weird, but when you're with a detective who wears designer clothes like a model, another who wears a long tiger-skin coat, another who goes on to wear Gothic clothes after he discovered the betrayal of his girlfriend and a detective who he never saw wearing skirt or dress, Yuuri ends up feeling the most normal of the group. Not that it mattered at the moment.

After identifying themselves and being released to the passage, the team spreads to fulfill its obligations.

 **...**

When the police perceive the approach of Viktor Nikiforov, soon most of them moan with anger, after all lately, the unit has solved their cases quickly and if they are present, surely this will be one of those, which is causing problems in the other units. Problems like bosses demanding speed in the resolution of their cases, and this is causing stress and fatigue, as well as bad cases solved.

But then, when they realize that Nikiforov is watching an Asian man who is looking around aloof and walking barefoot, walking by the bench as if everything is fine, they revolt. When two advance towards them, the rest decides to only observe closely.

"Nikiforov." One of the detectives says coldly.

"Karkaroff, good to see you again!" Viktor says, excited, holding a pair of shoes with his left hand.

"Why is there a _Yaposka_ wandering here like he's lost? Who is he?" Detective Karkaroff asks, and watches the Japanese look at him, take something out of his coat pocket, and smile.

"Yuuri Katsuki, Assistant Detective of the Investigation Unit for Special Crimes." He says in Russian, revealing his badge and scaring everyone there. "Viktor, I'm done."

"OK."

The detectives watch Viktor spread his shoes to the Japanese man, who picks them up and puts them on.

"And then?" Viktor says, looking at him.

"Five men had entered discreetly, and were approached by the security guard, who took them to an isolated location, returning with AK-47 masks and weapons, declaring the robbery, and forcing the employees to put money from their coffers in their suitcases. of the robbery, one of them shot at the security guard and one of the clerks in the chest, killing then shot five more people so that they were not seriously hit and they went out the parking door. "

The policemen look at the Japanese frightened.

"But I noticed something interesting." Yuuri says, looking at Viktor. "When they came in, they were not carrying anything."

"So the guns, bags and masks were already here before the robbery?" Viktor deduces, and Yuuri tilts his face to the right.

"Moreover, I am surprised they had accompanied the security guard calmly and come back declaring the robbery, and I can be sure that at least who shot the victims is strictly trained in weapons." Yuuri continues to deduct, and Viktor frowns.

"Witness elimination?" He asks, ignoring the detective's surprised stares. "What if the security guard also joined the gang? The female employee may have been killed by accident."

"I do not think so." Yuuri says, reaching out for him. "Give me your laser and go to the third counter."

Viktor hands the laser lantern over to him and heads for the appointed spot. Yuuri then looks at the other detectives.

"Five of you could get down on your knees right here, facing me, like how the victims were?And could you stay here?" He asks and the detectives look at each other, wanting to understand what that foreigner intends to do. They soon position themselves and Yuuri, satisfied, goes to the door where he said before the thieves used to escape.

"I am the murderous thief and I will now show why the female clerk was not killed by accident and how I realized that the shooter has training to deal with it." Yuuri lights the laser and holds it with his right hand, using his index finger and left hand to pretend to be perfectly AK-47. "First, I'll show you how it happened according to what I saw, so I'll explain the deductions."

Immediately, Yuuri turns to the standing detective, looks at his chest and shoots, speaking a loundly BANG! and quickly, he turns to Viktor, looks and speaks again. And then he, in a sequence of Bangs, points at the knee detectives exactly where the hostages were injured.

"You imitated the killer?" One of the detectives on his knee asks.

"Yes." Yuuri says, going back to the standing detective. "If, as Viktor said, the security man's death was a witness elimination, why did he accurately target the employee's chest too?" He might as well have shot himself in the shoulder, as he did with the other he looked at her as he did with security and shot to kill. " Yuuri remakes the demonstration, and Viktor notices something else.

"The recoil." He says, making Yuuri smile.

"When he fired, the recoil was barely perceptible, and because of the dexterity of how he fired into such a situation, he gave me the impression that he has experience with guns and probably served in the army. " Yuuri turns off the laser and delivers it to Viktor, who starts praising him for the deductions.

"Did you figure it all out looking at the cameras?"

Yuuri and Viktor look at the detective who had asked and open a smile.

"No." Yuuri just says, while Viktor's cell phone rings.

"Oh! Speaking of security cameras, Yurio said we can see the recordings of the assault now." Viktor says, surprising the detectives.

In the security room, the detectives startled the scenes of assault and death, which Yuuri demonstrated perfectly. Yuuri focuses on the camera focusing on security and suddenly, has a great idea. He looks at Viktor, who watches the recordings, with half-closed eyes, licks his lower lip and opens a wide smile.

 _Oh my darling, you do not know what will come to you._

 **~ x ~**

Yakov, interviewing family and friends of the victims along with Mila and Georgi, find out they were dating for a short time. One of her female friends reveals she was unhappy with a group of boys who were security friends. When he joins Yuuri, Yuri and Viktor, they exchange deductions and Yakov tries to find such they arrest the five, where one of them is sniper of the Russian army and find almost all the money stolen. Days later, Yakov and other chiefs present the reports. All other bosses credit the Special Crimes Investigation Unit in resolving the case. Yakov declares that the case was settled with cooperation between all the units involved, to the surprise of almost everyone present. And everyone, even Yakov, is shocked to see a smile on Lilia Baranoskaya's face as she reads the report written by Viktor. Smile that soon disappears when she stops reading.

"I hope this will serve as a lesson for to take care of your detectives and don't you all dare to demand something that you can't ask. My unit was created not to take the place of other units, but to assist and intervene in the resolution of crimes. Understood? "

"Yes, Director."

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Poll ON!**  
 **More new disguises for Viktor and Yuuri! )O)**  
 **A) Doctor and nurse**  
 **B) Taxi Driver and Passenger**


	15. Special case 02 - 1st part

**Chapter Notes**

 **New Extra Kadsudon-Pirohzki coming soon**

 **Thank you very much Veskara (AO3), Kagehana15, haruka24 and sleonard (FFN) for the votes. Now I bring you another Special Case.**

 **~x~**

"Katsuki." Director Baranoskaya calls, scaring everyone. "My office, now."

"Yes, ma'am," Yuuri says, watching her walk away.

"Yuri?" Viktor asks, making the Japanese look.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back, "he says, getting up from the table where he had finished his lunch.

Viktor watches him walk away, worried. _Maybe…_

 **...**

 **Knock knock**

"Come on in," the headmistress says, coughing twice. And close the door.

Yuuri obeys, and approaches the table, looking at the pale woman in front of him.

"Director?" He asks, watching her cough again.

"Sit down. I'm a busy person. "she says, and Yuuri sits down in the chair indicated.

Lilia Baranoskaya, who was moving the computer, stops and looks at him coldly. Despite the makeup properly hiding the marks on her face, Yuuri just look closely to realize how tired she is.

"I know you and Nikiforov changed addresses," she says, and Yuuri smiles, nodded.

"Neighbors caused trouble for Viktor because of Makkachin. And as I moved in with him too, I became a motive too to implicate him. We were already thinking about moving when Georgi asked for my help and the house is perfect. Makka loves the backyard and got a new mate, a big white cat that we decided adopt. "Yuuri says looking at her." I call him 'Vicchan.' "

"I see." She coughs twice, holding a white handkerchief in her mouth. "The reason I called you has to do with what you told me weeks ago."

"Oh?" Yuuri says, remembering that conversation.

"Yuuri," she says, using the correct pronunciation of his name. "Do you think it right to keep my feelings for 'him,' even though I'm his boss?"

Yuuri smiles at her, leaning against the chair.

"There is no right or wrong when it comes to feelings like love. Especially when it mixes with work. If you love, you love. Now, you can not force your feelings on another person. You have to share your feelings. It does not have to be now, but also can not leave to an uncertain future. Be patient, ask for advice, talk to him. And value the feelings you have before it's too late. "

"You talk like you're in love with someone," she says, with a peculiar gleam in her eyes.

"I am." Yuuri just smiles. "And I'm happy to be able to love."

"I understand. I… "

The coughing increases, and Yuuri goes to her, to help. He is frightened when he sees a red stain on the handkerchief and immediately he reaches into his pockets for the cell phone, at the same time as she passes out in front of him. In desperation, he thinks only of someone to help him.

 **...**

 _ **VITYA !**_

 **...**

The silver-haired Russian detective turns on his back, frowning.

"Viktor?" Yakov asks, frowning.

"Yuri is calling me," Viktor says, startled.

Confused, he rushes to the director's office and when he opens the door, he finds Yuuri on his knees, cell phone in his ear and the director unconscious.

"Viktor, she ..." Yuuri looks at him terrified, crying.

Yakov, who appears behind Viktor, pales.

 **...**

At Central Hospital, Viktor and Yuuri wait for news. Yuuri bites his lip, acknowledging it to be the same hospital that was hospitalized months ago. Viktor touches his shoulder, making him take a deep breath.

"Hey, Yuri?" Viktor frowns when he notices something. "How did you yell calling me, if you were in the director's office, with the door closed?"

"What?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in surprise. "I..."

"Oh, you're not that patient ..." They overhear and turned to a man of short stature, with black hair and a lab coat. Yuuri recognizes him as one of the doctors who treated him.

"Doctor Alexeev," Yuuri says, nodding.

When Yuuri, who had taken off his gloves to wash his face now, and the doctor shake hands, Yuuri freezes. With his other hand, he squeezes Viktor's arm tightly, making him look in surprise.

"Yuri, what is it?" He asks, noticing his pale face.

When the doctor walks away, Yuuri looks at him, terrified.

"Viktor, I need to talk to you privately. Unwittingly, I discovered something scary about this hospital, "he whispers, holding his hand in his mouth and going to the men's room.

Viktor goes behind him, worried, and sees him coughing in the bathroom sink.

"Yuri?" Viktor massaged his boyfriend's back, worried.

"Organ trafficking. Here, "Yuuri says, staring at him seriously.

Viktor freezes.

 **~ x ~**

With the director hospitalized, Yakov assumes responsibility for her as head of the Special Crimes Investigation Unit before the other directors. When Viktor calls telling him that the hospital he is in has been selling illegally, he orders the pair to do an investigation and then contact the hospital director.

Soon, Viktor Nikiforov becomes Alexander Volkov, doctor in training and Yuuri Katsuki becomes Yuri Baranovsk, nurse in training. Both study medicine on the internet and Yuuri relies on his powers to work more accurately.

 **~ x ~**

Meanwhile at the International Airport, a young man with long blond hair with a red wick disembarks and then embarks on a taxi.

"Police District, please." He says, crossing his legs and enjoying the trip.


	16. Special case 02 - 2st part

**Chapter Notes**

 **Yuuri is not allowed by the Institute to be with his loved ones. Viktor realises now.**

 **~x~**

While Yakov and the hospital director discuss the case, Yuuri and Viktor take the day off. The Japanese, worried about how Yakov will handle the case instead of Director Baranoskaya, looks for a different way to calm down when he packs his closet and finds his pair of ice skates.

"Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, VICCHAN!" He speaks, running to Viktor, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What's it?" He asks, laughing at what he hears.

Yuuri, with a broad smile on his face, raises two pairs of skates.

"Let's skate?" He asks, and Viktor says, cheering on the idea.

 **[Rest in Extra Special Katsudon-Pirozhki]**

 **~ x ~**

When Viktor and Yuuri arrive in the room of the Special Crimes Investigation Unit, they encounter a different person. A blond-haired Asian teenager with a red fringe.

"Kenjiro?" Yuuri asks, turning pale. "What are you doing here?"

Viktor notes that Yuuri speaks Japanese, not English. The boy looks from him to Viktor, and leaps to his feet.

"Katsuki-saaaan!" He says, hugging Yuuri. "I missed you!"

"Kenjiro." Yuuri says, not returning the hug. "Why are you here?"

"Okukawa Minako." Kenjiro whispers, and Yuuri widens his eyes.

"Follow me." He says, and walks away with Kenjiro without saying anything.

"Something tells me that your Yuri is in trouble." Mila says, appearing next to Viktor.

"My Yuri?" Viktor asks, embarrassed.

"Your partner, idiot." She speaks, nudging him. "But this face ... Don't tell me you have a crush on him?"

"It's not a crush." He says, deflating her smile. "It's love."

"Oh, my God, I had realized that when you look at each other when you are not working, you end up entering your world!" She speaks enthusiastically.

Viktor raises his index finger to his lips, asking her to be quiet. Mila covers her mouth with both hands and nods.

"I want to know everything later." She says, winking at him.

"I'll send messages." He says, folding his arms. "But who is he?"

"Kenjiro Minami says he came to the Ichikawa Institute to talk to Yuri, something about someone named Minako Okukawa moving here.

Viktor frowns, confused. Why is Okukawa's presence a problem? "

 _"Yutopia Akatsuki belongs to my family. I was away from them when I was 4 years old and I never saw them again."_

 _"... for your free program, I'll give you a you call, do not speak my name is Minako Okukawa and she was my ballet teacher before going to high school. "_

 _Oh ..._

 **~ x ~**

In an empty room, Yuuri and Minami enter. Yuuri leans against the door, folds his arms and looks at him seriously.

"So ... Okukawa Minako." He says, watching Kenjiro smile.

"Not only them. The Institute has received reports that you have had contact with your family and Nishigori Yuuko." Kenjiro says, making Yuuri squeeze his arms tighter.

But then something he says catches his eye.

"Nishigori ...?" He asks, surprised. "She married Takeshi? Oh my god, with so many men, did she stay with Takeshi ?!"

"Did not you know?" Minami asks, surprised.

"Of course not! Yuuko and Minako-Sensei were with Viktor, my partner, and I did not even get close to my family. " Yuuri responds, taking a deep breath. "Look, Minami, I do not have time to talk, spend the night in a hotel, go around the city and then maybe we can talk better."

"Katsuki." Minami says, making him freeze. "Doctor Ichikawa has told you that he has an eye on you."

"As if this were something new." Yuuri says, leaving the room and facing Viktor.

"Yuri, Yakov needs us." He says, with a worried look.

"Let's go." Yuuri just says, accompanying him to the exit.

 **~ x ~**

"Director Illya Makarov, these are detectives Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki." Yakov says, presenting them to the hospital director.

"Nice to meet you." Viktor says, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure." Yuuri says, but the man in the 50s just looks at him with a frown.

Viktor and Yakov talk to him about the case and Yuuri decides to take a good look at the man's office. Without the gloves, he touches the table discreetly, reading her memories.

After meeting with the director, where he finally accepted the request to investigate the case, Yuuri looks around and picks up the cell phone, typing a message to Viktor and Yakov.

 **Moya Lyubov / Katsuki (A little ago)**

 _He is also involved in the scheme._

 **~ x ~**

"Err ... Good morning."

A young man with fair hair and green eyes approaches the hospital reception desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" One of the nurses says, approaching him.

"My name is Yuri Baranovsk." He says, timidly.

"Oh, so you're the newbie?" The nurse says, moving closer and reaching for him. "My name is Irina Medvedeva and I am the head nurse of this hospital."

The boy shakes her hand immediately, smiling.

"I hope to work well with you." He says, greeting the other nurses as well. "I am a recent graduate in nursing, and I have no experience, so please help me whenever you can."

"No problem, we are always available."

 **...**

A week later, the hospital gets a new doctor. Alexander Volkov, a tall, sexy man with black hair and blue eyes. Wherever he goes, he draws sighs from the women who are present at the hospital and envy of the men. Even Yuri finds himself admiring the doctor.

 **Moya Lyubov (5 minutes ago)**

 _I can not wait to play doctor and patient. Just me and you._

. **..**

 **Anata (3 minutes ago)**

 _Solsnikho, I love it when you make plans! 333_

 **...**

 **Moya Lyubov (Little by little)**

 _And I love having you at my mercy in bed._

 **~ x ~**

It started slowly. Alexander, unintentionally, entered an operating room where a doctor and a nurse were preparing for surgery.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not know this room was occupied." He says, and looks at the dead man. "Is he dead? What do you intend to do with him?"

"It's none of your business, Volkov!"

"It's really up to us, yes." Yuri Baranovsk says, standing next to Alexander. "St. Petersburg police. You are being arrested for illegal trafficking in organs."

"What?" The nurse says, before being immobilized and handcuffed.

Alexander handcuffs the doctor, and discreetly takes them to the police station. Slowly, staff and patients notice the disappearance of doctors and nurses. Yuuri notices the furious look that the director throws towards him and feels a shiver in the spine. Thinking fast, he pulls together all the papers and pictures, puts them in a brown envelope and directs them to their house, for Yakov Feltsman. He uses the fake name and address of the hospital and asks Irina, who is not involved in the scheme, to file to the Post Office.

That same night someone hit him hard in the head, making him faint

 **~ x ~**

 _Yuri disappeared from the hospital!_

This is the reality that Viktor finds the next morning. Your messages and calls are ignored and no one knows where it has gone.

 _Solsnikho, where are you?_

 _Vitya?_

"What...?" Viktor looks around, searching for his beloved. "Yuri?!"

 _I can hear your thoughts, Vitya. Do not speak. Think._

 _I can hear you too, Moya Lyubov._

 _I figured that was it._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Remember when the Director passed out?_

 _Of course._

 _I did not shout. I thought about you._

 _That's new._

 _I agree. Telepathy should not be a skill of mine and even then, you should not be able to communicate with me._

 _But I hear you perfectly._

 _Yeah, I know. I believe it has to do with the meditation and yoga that Minako-Sensei submitted to us. Besides, of course, the fact that we love ... Heh, I can even feel your feelings._

 _Of course! They are yours._

 _I love you, Vitya._

 _I love you too, Yura. But ... Where are you?_

 _Oh! I am fine. I'm trading my freedom right now. Have you arrested the Director yet?_

 _No, just missing it._

 _Do not do anything yet. I think I can do it._

 **...**

 _Yura?_

 _I got it, Vitya. I will be back soon. Oh, and did you see if my letter arrived at the post office?_

 _If you speak of the letter to Yakov, I have given it to him._

 _Great. And the director?_

 _Oh, Moya Lyubov, just yourself to worry about others at such times._

 _Vitya?_

 _Hmm?_

 _I'll be by your side soon._

 _I'm waiting for you._

 _Vitya?_

 _Hmm?_

 _I want to play doctor and patient as fast as possible._

At that moment, Viktor lets out a lound groan, and goes into the bathroom to relieve himself, accompanied by the laughter of his beloved that echoes in his mind.


	17. Special case 02 - 3nd part (END)

The first thing that Yuuri Katsuki feels as he regains his senses is his pain behind his head. He gasps and feels the sweat on his body, traces he recognizes to happen when he has nightmares. When he tries to move his arms, they are bound and turned back. His feet, too. He opens his eyes, blinking a few times to get accustomed to the blurred vision, and then begins to hear Viktor's voice.

 _Yuri disappeared from the hospital!_

He frowns because it does not make sense. As the Russian can say that he has disappeared, if we are here ...

 _Solsnikho, where are you?_

 _Vitya?_

 _I can hear your thoughts, Vitya. Don't speak. Think._

 _I can hear you too, Moya Lyubov._

 _I figured that was it._

Yuuri lets out a sigh as Viktor calms down. With difficulty, he sits on the bed he is in, looking around and trying to decipher without his glasses where he is. And then, he hears the door opening and someone is approaching.

"Oh. English?" He listens to a female voice and stays alert.

" _I'm fluent in Russian._ " he says, frowning. "I'm sorry, could you give me my glasses? My vision is terrible."

"You've been knocked out, kidnapped and left alone, and you apologize and ask for your glasses?" She asks, but puts the glasses on anyway.

 _What do you mean?_

 _Remember when the Director passed out?_

 _Of course._

 _I did not scream. I thought about you._

 _That's new._

 _I agree. Telepathy should not be a skill of mine and even then, you should not be able to communicate with me._

"Well, I kind of figured Bratva was going to be interested in the strange nurse who came out of nowhere and moments later, people involved in organ trafficking." He replies, looking at the woman who is familiar. "And I already knew you belonged to Bratva, Mrs. Irina ... Or rather, Parkhan ."

"How did you ..." She starts, and Yuuri smiles.

"As I know, let's say for the same reason that I work as an Assistant Detective in the Police." Now, what would a Police recruit a foreigner?

"You ... have something that no one else has." She responds, and Yuuri applauds.

Suddenly, the knot of rope that ties his ankles falls apart and she falls to the ground. He then raises his arms, passing them over his head until they fall in front of him.

 _But I hear you perfectly._

 _Yeah, I know. I believe it has to do with the meditation and yoga that Minako-Sensei submitted to us. Besides, of course, the fact that we love ... Heh, I can even feel your feelings._

 _Of course! They are yours._

"I could release my hands alone, but as I want you to trust me, I'll leave you like this for now." He says, laughing at her frightened face.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, her arms folded, and he tilts his face, still smiling.

"Yuri Katsuki." He answers.

"Tell me about your abilities." She orders, coolly.

"I can read the memories of anything I touch, Irina Mikailovich Medvedeva. I know you've joined the hospital's medical staff to investigate why they involve the mob in something that they abhor." He responds, scaring her. "And I can create a mental force capable of moving objects and protecting me."

Yuuri decides not to reveal about his new ability, Telepathy. She does not need to know he's talking to Viktor either.

 _I love you, Vitya._

 _I love you too, Yura. But ... Where are you?_

 _Oh! I am fine. I'm trading my freedom right now. Have you arrested the Director yet?_

 _No, just missing it._

 _Do not do anything yet. I think I can do it._

"So ... Is this how the police found out about organ trafficking?" He nods. "It makes sense, although it's unbelievable, it makes sense."

"I'm sorry about your father." He says, seriously. "Nobody deserves to be the victim of something so horrible."

"You speak as if my father loved me when he was alive." She remarks sharply.

Maybe he loved her, maybe knows? He shrugs, taking a deep breath. "Maybe one day you'll have your answer, maybe not."

"You are weird." She comments, making him laugh.

"You're not the first and you're not the last to tell me that." He says, still laughing.

"It's the first time I've questioned someone who knows who I really am and is not afraid of me." She comments, laughing too. "It tells me that you are not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid every time I touch a victim and feel the pain, the despair and the death. I'm afraid because everything comes back to me in nightmares. I'm afraid one day my powers will lose the control and my body can not take it. I fear that one day my powers will abandon me. I'm afraid of hurting and losing important people to me. " He responds, leaving her scared. "If I did not know about the Mafia's involvement, and who you really are, I'd be afraid, yes.

"You're interesting, Yuri Katsuki." Irina says, laughing. "You do not want to work for me? You would make a perfect negotiator."

"Thanks for the offer, Parkhan , but I refuse." Yuuri says, surprised.

"Why?" She asks, uncrossing her arms.

"Because where I am now, there is someone special and able to accept me as I am. When I sleep next to him, I don't have nightmares and feel protected." He replies, and she smiles.

"And you love that person?" She asks, making him smile too.

"Yes." He responds by raising his hands without the rope to her.

"Well well." She just says, laughing.

"Can I eat something? I'm starving." He asks, getting up from the bed and stretching his muscles.

"Of course, follow me." She says, turning on her back and leaving the room.

 **...**

"Now, how do you deal with those involved?" She asks, seeing him devour several pirozhkis.

He looks at her, stopped chewing.

"I have already gathered enough evidence against those who have already been arrested, in the envelope I asked you to post for me." He replies, after swallowing. "But these proofs do not reach Illya Makarov."

"What do you want to do then?" She asks, seeing him open a broad smile.

"Why not make him choose to be arrested by the Police or be hunted by the Bratva?" He asks. "Like, he does not know you're Parkhan, despite being involved with the mob, and you do not have to know we have no evidence against him. So why not send him a little message?"

"A message?" She asks, surprised.

"Yes. A message." Yuuri responds.

"I definitely want you working for me, Yuri Katsuki."

"And I definitely reject the offer." Yuuri responds. "But ... I can help whenever I need it, as long as it is not to kill or harm someone and that my partner knows about our contract, after all I live with him you would help me in serious cases that may involve the Mafia. "

She is frightened by what she hears.

"If you promise not to tell anyone about me about the police, I don't care." She responds, serious.

"Reveal about you? But you're just a simple nurse." Yuuri says, and they both start laughing. "I just ask you not to knock me out again, please. My head still hurts."

"Oh, sorry about that, I was desperate at the time." She says, and he continues to eat.

 _Yura?_

 _I got it, Vitya. I will be back soon. Oh, and did you see if my letter arrived at the post office?_

 _If you speak of the letter to Yakov, I have given it to him._

 _Great. And the director?_

 _Oh, Moya Lyubov, just yourself to worry about others at such times._

 _Vitya?_

 _Hmm?_

 _I'll be by your side soon._

 _I'm waiting for you._

 _Vitya?_

 _Hmm?_

 _I want to play doctor and patient as fast as possible._

 **~ x ~**

 _Vitya, I need you to go to the hospital garage now._

 _Yura, are you okay?_

 _Yes I am._

 _All right, I'm on my way. But why do you want me to go there?_

 _You'll understand when you get there._

 **...**

When Victor leaves the elevator, he freezes as he comes face to face with Yuuri, who also moves. Suddenly, a tear falls from the Russian's eye and they both hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yuuri keeps repeating, crying too.

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Moya Lyubov, Detka, Solsnikho, Dorogoy." Viktor says. "What happened?"

"Remember when I told you the director was involved with the mob?" Yuri asks, and Viktor panics. But I talked to Parkhan after I found out they were not involved directly, but the director used the Bratva as a cover, and I managed to get them to release me. "

"As?" Viktor asks, still surprised.

"Offering a way to catch Illya Makarov." Yuuri responds, smiling. "Where he should choose to be arrested by the police or be hunted by the mafia."

"That's ... a brilliant idea." Viktor says, putting both hands on the Japanese's face, wiping his tears.

Yuuri wipes his face too, and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him toward himself. They kiss.

"Sex, later." Yuuri says, making Viktor let out a long, frustrated groan. "We still have a job to do."

"Truth." He says, seriously. "Let's corner the bastard."

Yuuri laughs loudly, holding his hand.

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri leaves the letter on the floor and knocks on the door of the principal's office. He and Viktor hide from his sight, and watch him open the door, frown as he finds no one and notices the letter. Yuuri smiles as Illya Makarov grows paler as she reads Irina's letter, kneading and back into the room.

"Now, let's just wait." Viktor says, taking Yuuri's hand.

 **...**

Hours later, Illya approaches Viktor, terrified, begging to be arrested and saying that she will confess everything. Both leave it to Mila and Georgi and decide to visit Lilia before returning home. But Yuuri freezes as he opens the door and sees her and Yakov talking. He notices that she holds a bouquet of flowers and smiles, leaving them alone.

"Yuri?" Viktor asks, approaching him.

"We'll be back later." Yuuri responds, smiling.

"Why?" The Russian asks, surprised.

"She's busy now." Yuuri just responds, moving away from the room.

Viktor opens the door a little and sees Lilia and Yakov talking, understanding now what he meant. Smiling, he closes the door behind Yuuri.

 **~ x ~**

"Ah, Viktor, one more thing." Yuuri says, naked in bed after a round of sex as he sees his boyfriend wiping the joy of his stomach.

"Hm?"

"To guarantee my freedom, Parkhan and I promise to help each other. I help Bratva investigate cases that the police can not get involved and he would help me in police cases involving the mafia."

"Yuri, this is ..." Viktor looks at him, worried.

"I know it's dangerous, Vitya, but I did." Yuuri says, extending his arms to him. "And I promise you not only to tell you when to get something, but I will not get directly involved."

Viktor immediately embraces him, and they both fall asleep together.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Poll ON!**

 **What should Viktor and Yuuri disguise?**

 **A) Homosexual Couple**

 **B) Taxi Driver and Passenger**


	18. Case 10

**Viktuuri facing another case of homophobia.**

 **~x~**

It all began suddenly, with a crash of glass breaking in the middle of the night. Viktor and Yuuri wake up suddenly, and soon leave the room running when they hear Makka barking. When they arrived in the room, they found one of the broken windows and a not too large stone in the glass shards. Yuuri cautiously approaches and touches the stone.

A strange whimpering makes Viktor approach him, touching him on the shoulder.

"Yuri?" He asks, worried to feel that he is shaking.

"Hate, so much hate. They know. How? We are careful." Yuuri says, sobbing, with his face down. "Vitya, there are people who know about us."

And then, the Russian realizes what Yuuri is saying. People have discovered that he and Yuuri are in a relationship. _Shit!_

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." He says, hugging the japanese, who raises his face and frowns at him.

"Why?" Yuuri asks, letting go of his arms and rising. "You did not do anything to have to apologize."

"No, I must have done something, just so that something like this is happening to us." Viktor tries to explain himself, scratching his silver hair.

"No." Yuuri says, touching her boyfriend's cheeks. "Vitya, I know that Russia still can not accept that two people of the same sex can love each other. I love you and I am happy at your side and no one can judge me for it."

Yuuri notices him widening his eyes, and tilts his face.

"Vitya?" He asks, getting scared to see him shed a tear.

"You love Me?" He asks, and Yuuri takes it by surprise.

 _He ... He never told Viktor how he felt about him?_

Suddenly, Yuuri climbs on his lap and raises his arms over his shoulders, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I'm sorry." He says, shaking. "I think ... That I let my fear to say it in public get in the way, but I ldo love you, Vitya. Here, feel my heart."

Yuuri raises Viktor's two hands, lifting both of them toward his own chest, where the Russian notices the strong beating of his heart.

"Vitya, I promise you that from now on, I will say that I love you from the bottom of my heart." Yuuri says, sealing the promise with a kiss.

"I love you, Yuri." The Russian says, they go back to bed, because they will have to work hours later.

 **~ x ~**

As the days go by, 'incidents' begin to vary more and more. The tires of Viktor's cars appeared stuck, the bags with their trash were ripped, spreading the contents across the floor, paintballs are hurled over the wall and hitting the garden, the house and even Makka. Viktor and Yuuri were getting weary and angry with such cruelty, and both reach the limit when homophobic messages and cursing Yuuri for being a foreigner arise.

"That's too much." Viktor comments at the police station.

"Katsuki." Kenjiro Minami is approaching, seriously. "My flight to Japan is scheduled for later. I would like to apologize for any discomfort you may have caused and wish all the best for you."

Yuuri sees him bending over, and smiles. Suddenly, he has an idea.

"Wait a minute, Minami-kun, I need your help." He says, picking up the stone he had brought in to remove the fingerprints. "Viktor, access our street through Google Maps."

"Here it is." Viktor says, opening the app on a tablet, already marking their street.

"Please, Minami-kun." Yuuri extends the stone to him, who grabs it.

 _Yuuri?_

Viktor watches his partner smile wide, winking at him.

 _This is his ability. Dowsing._

Both watch the Japanese blond analyze the stone and erect a pencil and, with his eyes closed, guide him to the cell phone, where the tip of the pencil stops in a place that Yuuri perceives to be right in front of his house.

"Is that enough?" Minami asks, returning the stone to Yuuri.

"Yes, Minami-kun, thank you very much." Yuuri smiles at him, who nods in response.

"So, I'm going back to the hotel and packing my bags." Minami nods at them, watching him walk away.

"We could take him with him." Viktor comments, and Yuuri opens a broad smile.

"I heard Yakov took care of it." Yuuri comments, watching his partner smile too.

 **...**

"Hey Yura, I have an idea that might work with this neighbor." Viktor says, stopping the car at the signal.

"I was also thinking about how to make him reveal himself." Yuuri, in the hitchhiker's seat, looks at him suspiciously.

"I was thinking about sending photos of our having sex ..."

"Definitely not!" Yuuri exclaims, wide-eyed.

"Yuuuuri ~!"

Embarrassed, the Japanese lowered his voice.

"You can take pictures and share with me, nothing more." Yuuri whispers, but Viktor still listens.

"YES!" He exclaims, and the signal opens.

Yuuri cleared his throat, biting his lip.

"I was thinking about doing couples' things every time we were within his reach." He says, hiding his face in his hands.

"Like holding our hands, sharing snacks, holding you and kissing you." Viktor asks, looking at him in surprise.

"Yes." Yuuri states, still hiding his face.

" _Detka_ , I loved that idea." Viktor smiles, stopping the car in front of the house and leaning forward, touching Yuuri's face and kissing him. "Let's see how we will be received."

 **~ x ~**

 _I knew it. I knew they were like those disgusting gays._

Through the window of his own house, someone observes an Asian boy kissing the other man, who apparently lives with him in the same house. Strangely, from that day forward, the two men began to act as a couple, leaving the stranger more and more angry. Be hugs, kisses, holding hands ... _Ugh! Seeing them sharing ice cream is making me want to vomit!_

 **~ x ~**

One week after the plan starts, bullying continues. Viktor, already getting more and more stressed, decides to take a drastic attitude. Unlocking and opening a drawer, he puts his hand in and pulls out a music box inside. With the words 'Stay Close To Me' on the cover, he opens the box and looks at the object inside, listening to the box play the song Stammi Vicino, Non Te Andare. Taking a deep breath, he looks at himself in the inner mirror of the box, seriously.

" _Mama_ , I know it was not quite that life that you wanted me to have, but I love him and he loves me, he makes me happy, he makes me feel alive." He smiled, closing the music box and holding her tightly to his chest, shedding a tear.

 **...**

"Yuuri, I want to get this over with." Viktor says, approaching his beloved.

"What do you have in mind?" Yuuri asks, hugging him.

"This." The Russian says, raising something to the Japanese, who looks at him in surprise. "I want to give you this, formally, in front of the house, and I want you to stay with him forever."

"Vitya ... Are you sure?" Yuuri asks, sobbing.

"Yes. It belonged to my mother, and I'm sure only you can give me the same love my parents had for each other." The Russian says, looking at him with a smile and wiping the tears from his beloved's face.

"Very well." Yuuri says, lifting his hands inside his shirt and pulling the cord with the omamori, the only memory of his family.

"Yuri?" Viktor asks, surprised to see the Japanese put the cord around his neck.

"It's not the same thing, but the sentimental value is the same, so keep it, please." Yuuri looks at him, crying along with him. "I love you, Vitya, my Vitya, _Aishiteru_ ."

" _Ya Teblya Lyblyu_ , Yura. I love you."

 **~ x ~**

 _How much longer will they continue with this disgusting attitude? I'm putting too much stress on all this. Heh! Here they come again. How I want to end that Asian junk and ... But what the fuck is that? Why the hell is the damn thing on his knees ... Is that a ring? Is he asking for the trash in marriage? No. That's enough. ENOUGH!_

 **...**

Watching Viktor kneel and put his mother's wedding ring on his right hand is something Yuuri will never witness again. Then he's wide-eyed, registering that precious memory without having to depend on his powers. Of course Russia does not allow same-sex marriage, so it's a near impossible dream for him, not least because he is still 'chained' by the Ichikawa Institute and does not know what his future holds for him.

"Yuri, here they come." Viktor says, getting up.

Suddenly, an old man is approaching, carrying a broom.

"Good evening, may we help?" Viktor asks, and Yuuri turns, looking at the man.

"I'm going to call the police! I do not accept this act of indecency in front of my house!" The man screams, making the other two look at each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Viktor says, frowning.

"I saw you hugging each other, kissing the streets! The man screams, throwing on the ground several photos with them hugging and kissing.

"Are you the culprit for the mess that's been going on these days?" Viktor asks, starting to get furious.

"I see ..." They listen to Yuuri, and the man is surprised that he is speaking Russian. "Do you think it's just because we live together, we're gay?"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry to report, but we're not a couple. We're just co-workers who live in the same house." Viktor speaks, noting that the confusion is drawn to the curiosity of other neighbors.

"Lies! And those photos, they are enough evidence for the police to arrest you two!" The man shouts, raising his hand to punch the Japanese.

"We will not be arrested." Yuuri says, dodging the punch. "Because we're police."

Both shows their badges, leaving the man paralyzed.

"And we were pretending to be a couple to get the culprit to mess our yard and make him pay for all the havoc." Viktor continues, showing the badge for everyone.

"But ... How the hell is somebody with you working at the police?" The man asks Yuuri, terrified.

Yuuri opens a wide smile, and approaches him, who tries to move away until he stumbles and just does not fall to the ground because the Japanese holds him by the hand.

"Got you." He whispers, chilling the man. "Alexander Krayevsky, 58. Addicted to alcoholic drinks, recently lost his wife and daughter ... Oh, my condolences." Yuuri says, letting go. "Shall I reveal more about you?"

"Mon ... Monster!" The man, Alexander, panics.

"You're the one who judges other people as you see fit and makes their lives hell!" Viktor screams, terrified to realize that Yuuri begins to shake. "Monster is you who are in the right to think that the lives of others are right or wrong. So what if I'm gay? If I'm Bi, life is mine and only I know what I want out of my life. the right to interfere with anyone's life! "

"I'm ... I'm sorry ..." Alexander says, looking from him to Yuuri. "Sorry, kid, I ..."

"Sir, I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted you to understand a little why I'm here in Russia." Yuuri smiles, but Viktor still see that he's upset. "I do not mind being called a monster, I may be, but that does not justify me not being human either."

"Now, if it's no problem, my partner and I are going home as we're tired." Viktor says, serious.

Gradually the crowd falls apart.

"Mr. Alexander, I hope you have a good night, and if it's no problem, I'd like to talk to you about your wife and your daughter later." Yuuri says, scaring him.

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Viktor asks, curious.

"There's something wrong with how the case was handled by the homicide unit." The Japanese says, frowning. "The case was closed and abandoned very fast, and I believe we are to blame for that."

"I understand." Viktor says, picking up his cell phone. "I'll get in touch with Yakov."

"Why are you doing this?" Alexander asks, surprised. "After all I've done ..."

"I know how important it is to have a family. I've been away from mine at 4 years old, and I'm not allowed to contact anyone, but it never stopped me from wishing to have my mother, father and older sister. I'm going to help you, because you deserve to know what really happened to your family. " Yuuri smiles, and walks away from him, going to argue with Viktor and Yakov about the case.

Alexander stares there, stunned, until he decides to go home, ashamed and regretful.


	19. Case 11 - 1st part

**Following the order in each chapter, there would be a simple poll at the end. But at the end of this and maybe some future chapters, I will leave the the options for you to choose 5. If you voted earlier, then I ask to not vote anymore, but fell free to leave more ideas. I'd like to Thank you to everyone in FFN and AO3 for voting and, for your happiness, here's another chapter. I also have now twitter and tumblr. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

Yuuri Katsuki that morning is in the police file room, with a completed case book open in his hands and reading it carefully. The case of the late wife and daughter of Alexander Krayevsky's, the neighbor who caused all the confusion outside their house a few days ago because he ended up guessing that Yuuri and Viktor are a gay couple.

Interestingly enough, it was the detectives Orlov, Ivanovich and Sarkovsky, detectives who surrounded him in the bathroom months ago (Case 7.0), who worked on the case. Yuuri lets out a sigh, noting that the detectives simply chose to settle the case without a thorough investigation and stating that the victims were killed by accident. Finishing his reading, he shakes his head, completely disappointed in what he has read.

 **~ x ~**

"So, you want to open a case that was closed and filed?" Yakov says, glaring at Yuuri. "Do you really think you have time to lose?"

"Yakov, you should listen to Yuuri first." Viktor says, crossing his arms.

"I'm not supposed to listen to anything. I will not let you do crazy things based on a stupid intuition." Yakov says, bringing his right hand to his forehead. "God, my head hurts. I'm tired and stressed."

But before Victor or Yuuri could say anything else, they heard the door open and the three detectives in the case in question entered the room to their surprise.

"What's the matter, Director Feltsman?" Orlov asks, looking curiously at them.

"Katsuki here is questioning one of the cases you have completed." Yakov says, and Yuuri frowns at him.

"Do you mean that the _Yaposka_ has a right to criticize the good work of other detectives, just because he has a fucking power that gives him advantages over us mere mortals?" Sarkovisk says, with a look of anger on his face.

"You must feel useless next to him, Nikiforov. After all it's just because of his shit power that you can get your case done so fast." Ivanovich speaks, and Yuuri bites his lip, lowering his face.

 _So this's what other detectives think of me?_

"I believe you are mistaken." Viktor says, surprising Yuuri by the coldness in his voice. "In fact, Yuri's ability to see memories is an advantage, but working alongside him for a year, I can be sure that even without these skills, he would be a more competent detective than the three of you."

"What did you just say?" Orlov asks, but a loud bang draws everyone's attention to Yakov, who just punched the wall by his side.

"Enough!" He screams, his face red. "Katsuki, you're forbidden to get involved with the Krayevsky case. Did you hear me?"

Yuuri just nods, still upset.

"Do not get your asses out of here as fast as you can." And with that, the discussion is closed.

"You see, shitty _Yaposka_? Not everything is how you want it." And to the sound of loud laughter, the three detectives move away of Yuuri and Viktor.

The Russian watches him with concern and sadness. He would never think he would hear people cursing someone as gentle as his beloved partner. He watches Yuuri with his head lowered and takes a deep breath.

" _Solsnikho_?" He whispers, watching him turn his face stained with tears.

Yuuri just shake his head, wiping his face with the sleeve of his navy blue sweater.

 _Sorry. I do not want to talk about it._

Yuuri uses telepathy, surprising him. He decided to accept it. For now.

 **...**

 _"Minako-sensei, can I miss this week? Something happened at work and I need to get this resolved as soon as possible. I would also like to ask that if Viktor asks, say I'm still practicing. "_

 _"All right, Yuuri, but do not forget I'll get heavy next week."_

 _"Deal."_

 **~ x ~**

 **First night.**

Alexander Krayevsky is surprised to see the Japanese boy at his door.

"Come in, please." He says, giving the space for the Japanese to enter.

Yuuri thanks and opens a sad smile, entering the house.

"I came here to talk with you about your wife and daughter case." He says, looking at Alexander.

"What some tea? I just prepared it." Alexander heads for the kitchen, while Yuuri Katsuki nods before sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" He asks, holding out a glass for him and placing sugar and jelly on the side.

"My superior did not accept my request to investigate the case again, after all it was closed by the detectives investigating." Yuuri explains, placing two tablespoons of sugar in the tea and stirring the contents.

"I understand." Alexander says, frowning. "I did not like the detectives who handled the case, they closed the case the moment they found their bodies and declared the deaths as accidental without even hearing what the coroner had to say."

"If my intuition is right, we have a killer on the loose." Yuuri says, finishing the tea. "Do you happen to have any object used by one of them at the time of their death?"

"Why?" Alexander asks, frowning. "Didn't you say the investigation was not open?"

"Officially, yes, but that will not stop me from digging deeper, you deserve the truth, and it's the truth I'll find out." Yuuri smiles at the sight of him being surprised. "If because of stupid rules I can not do anything, I just have to create my own rules."

"Be careful, kid, you might get hurt because of it." The elderly Russian gets up and goes to a dresser, opening a drawer and pulling something out of it. Approaching the Japanese, he opens his hand and reveals a golden alliance. "Are you going to use your powers?"

"Yes. I do not need to take anything from you at this point. I'm just starting my investigation." Yuuri says, removing the glove from his right hand and holding it to him.

Alexander puts the ring in the middle of his palm, and watches him take a deep breath. He watches him stand still, not moving or anything. Suddenly, he widden his eyes, pales and begins to shake.

"Take back." Alexander grabs the ring, without taking his eyes off Yuuri.

"I have found out what happened, but before I go into detail, I need answers and concrete evidence. I promise that as soon as I have everything, you will be the first to know." Yuuri says, getting up off the couch.

"I get it, young man, I'm was even thinking that no one's was going to give me the answers I've been waiting for so far." Alexander says, accompanying him to the door. "Good evening, Mr. Katsuki."

"Call me Yuri, Mr. Alexander." Yuuri forces a smile at him and nods, saying goodbye. "Good evening."

 **~ x ~**

 **Second night**

"Hello? Can I speak to Dr. Nikolai Plisetsky?" Yuuri says, entering the police morgue.

"Oh! Japanese Yuri!" He hears an old man laughing and approaching. "Come on, come on, how can I help you?"

"Do you remember a case 4 months ago where a mother and daughter were found dead and the Homicide Unit declared their deaths as an accident?" The Japanese man asks, biting his lip when he sees him smile.

"Of course I remember! I tried so hard for those idiots to dig deeper into what really happened to the two girls." He says, turning around and going to a bookshelf. "I was able to carry out rape tests and take pictures of the bodies and tried to do a biopsy, but the detectives did not think it was necessary.

"Because the real culprits are still free." He replies, and Nikolai is surprised.

"I do not think the case has been reopened, so it means ..." He pauses and shakes his head. "You know I can be harmed too if they find out what you're doing, right?"

"Yes I know." Yuuri responds, understanding that he is worried about the camera that is recording all their movements. "But if you throw everything you have in the trash, no one can accuse you of having helped me."

Nikolai just looks at him with a smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuri Katsuki. My Yuri has been talking a lot about you and I can see he's told me the truth." Nikolai says, smiling. "I hope he's being very helpful working with you."

"He is." Yuuri responds, smiling too.

They talk a little more about Yuri, Victor and the others, before Yuuri says goodbye and leaves the morgue. Nikolai picks up all the files from the Krayevsky case and puts it in a trash bag.

Later that night, Yuuri Katsuki finds himself in possession of everything, but leaves to study the next day.

 **~ x ~**

 **Forth night**

Yuuri Katsuki finds himself in an abandoned amusement park, wearing dark clothes and a backpack. Backpack with pairs of gloves and evidence bags that he borrowed from the evidence lab hours ago. He is barefoot, already receiving the memories of that place and heading to the places where the victims were murdered. Upon arriving at the site, he sees that they buried the items on the ground and with his hands even, begins to dig.

Lucky as the guilty never imagined anyone would find out, they did not dig deep and soon Yuuri finds himself in possession of a wide rope, stained clothes, woolen masks, syringes, keys and documents that probably belong to the vehicle used to carry the two to this park. Immediately, he puts on the gloves and packs the items in the bags, puts them in his backpack and pulls out a pair of shoes. He raises his face and looks around, running immediately and throwing his pack inside a food stall. He comes back and kicks the earth into the hole, puts on his shoes and takes a deep breath, starting to wander around the park.

 _Vitya, may I ask you a favor?_

 _Of course!_

 _Remember that abandoned park that was a crime scene four months ago? There is a backpack with items to be investigated hidden inside a open food stall next to a fat red clown. Come tomorrow, I..._

 _Yuri? What do you mean by that?_

But Yuuri does not respond.

 **...**

 **That same night, hours ago.**

"And that's what happened, Officer." Victor says, sitting at the table with his phone in his ear.

"I do not believe Yakov heard that and kept silent." He listens to her sigh. "Tomorrow I'll be back to work. I want you both in my office right away."

"Yes ma'am." He says, cheering up.

"And how is he?" Lilia asks, clearly worried.

"He's certainly upset, but he's still working hard and going to night classes." Viktor responds, frowning. "I think he's hiding something, but I do not know if I should insist he open up for me."

"Talk to him. Wait for him to open himself to you." Viktor listens and opens a smile, determined to follow her advice.

But that night, again, Yuuri Katsuki does not return home.

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises. The numbers in '()' are the total votes until now.**

 **1\. Yuuri Dancer, Viktor fan - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **2\. Yuuri Stalker, Viktor victim - Focus: Stalking (2)**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (1)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (1)**

 **8\. Yuuri Informer - Focus: Drug Trafficking # Mafia (1)**

 **9\. Victor Airplane pilot, Yuuri assistant - Focus: Rape (2)**

 **10\. Yuuri Stripper - Focus: Drugs and Prostitution**

 **11\. Victor Street Race Driver - Focus: Vehicle Theft (1)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft**

 **13\. Victor and Yuuri University professors - Focus: Mass suicide (3)**

 **14\. Yuuri Yakuza - Focus: Organ Trafficking # Mafia (3)**


	20. Case 11 - 2st part (END)

**Chapter Notes**

 **#SavageViktorNikiforov this time kkk**

 **~x~**

 _Yuri is missing._

Viktor Nikiforov did not sleep. He thought of calling Lilia the same time the telepathy between them was interrupted, but because of the desperation, he did not do it.

 _Yuri is missing._

Viktor was stupid. He should have known that his Yuuri would not let things go like thatt. He should have known that his Yuuri would unravel the story even without Yakov's permission. He should have known that his Yuuri never wanted Viktor to get involved and punished for it.

 _Yuri is missing._

Viktor decides not to stand still. If you can not sleep, better join in the investigation of your loved one. He begins by researching the park and the murders on the internet, not finding much interesting. Until you see the link of some news.

 **...**

 **Amusement Park Case: Witnesses have heard crying for help from a white van.**

 _ **By Alexia Valicheva**_

 _ **21/02 / 20XX - 09h and 22m**_

 _The case of the death of mother and daughter, who shocked the community and closed the amusement park, is generating great controversy. The St Petersburg police did not reveal anything to the press about the investigations and we can only do our own, by ourselves._

 _Speaking to the former amusement park staff, two of them who declined to identify themselves, said they had heard female cries for help coming from a white van, which was strangely parked at the entrance to the park. As they approached, the vehicle was turned on and away from them. The van, which was found yesterday by detectives Orlov, Ivanovich and Sarkovisk burned in an old junk yard, was not taken to be investigated._

 _"... there is no way to conduct a criminal expertise in a vehicle where any evidence could have been burned, unfortunately." Detective Ivanovich declares to local media._

 _When asked if they would ask for assistance from the Special Crimes Investigation Unit, the detective stated that it would not be necessary to involve other units in this and other cases and that they can, without them._

 _I honestly do not see much of the detectives' efforts to investigate the case. When I said that there were witnesses who heard cries for help coming from that vehicle, they said they were not searched by the witnesses, so the testimonies mean nothing to then._

 _On the Krayevsky women's case, it all started when Ekaterina's husband and Olga Krayevsky's father, Alexander came to the police to ask them to look for his wife and daughter, who have been missing for a day._

 _"They never stop eating at home." Alexander says when asked about the reason that made him come to the police._

 _Two days later, oddly enough, it was the homicide detectives who found the bodies of the victims._

 _"We had an anonymous report stating that there were bodies buried in the amusement park." Detective Orlov tells the press._

 _Does anybody find this strange? How does an anonymous report say that there are bodies **'buried'** in the currently abandoned park?_

 _The Disappeared Unit did not pronounce on the case, stating only that it is up to the homicide division to solve it. And again I get a bitter taste in my mouth. I like that something is very wrong in this story._

 _..._

 ** _Update: 22/02 / 20XX - 18h and 52m_**

 _And another twist in the Krayevsky case makes me shocked. The homicide division has just declared a case closed for the press, stating that their deaths were an accident. Accident? Are you kidding me?_

 _"... and all the evidence that could declare the case as homicide is irregular and inconsistent, making it impossible to know in fact what happened ..."_

 _And yet, the case was closed and declared as an accident? This is ridiculous!_

 _Alexander Krayevsky did not want to declare an interview, but I could see that he is shocked by the result. I do not question it, for I myself feel the same thing. My intuition says that, in that case, justice was kneaded, thrown to the ground, and trampled on by the police. Now I ask myself: If my intuition is right and this case was treated erroneously, does not that mean that other cases could have been as well?_

 **...**

Viktor reads the last sentence in surprise. In fact, he knew there were cases that were quickly shut down by other Investigation units. But not so. Not at the expense of truth. He glances at the clock and gets up, taking a shower and getting ready to leave. _First stop, Amusement park._

 **~ x ~**

It's strange to see himself in an old crime scene, now abandoned, alone. Viktor leaps over the grate and pulls out his gun, paying enough attention around him.

 _Yuri was here the night before._

Without making too much noise, he walks randomly across the land, looking for signs of life. He finds the tent dictated telepathically by Yuuri, scrambled earth and footprints. He follows the footsteps first, seeing that they join the several others. He notices that three peculiar pairs come together ... _Or are they moving away?_

 _Yuri was here the night before and ran into three guys._

He crouched down and noticed that one of the footprints was getting deeper, as if he were much heavier than the others.

"Oh, Yuri ..." Viktor laments, annoyed.

 _Yuri was here the night before, ran into three individuals and was carried by one of them._

He gets up and goes back to the tent, leaning against the counter and immediately sees the backpack. He picks it up and opens it, finding a bag with a bloody rope, another with papers, another with cell phones, another carrying a car key, and other objects in the background. With a smile on his face, he closes the bag and the handle, leaving the park immediately.

In the car, he picks up the phone and calls someone.

"Yura, I know it's early but I need your help." Yuri did not come home tonight and found out that he was investigating the Krayevsky case on his own, he found things that should have been declared as evidence and analyzed, but I have to talk to your grandfather. " He talks, not giving the young man on the other end of the line a chance to respond.

"Come to my house, my grandfather is here." Yuri Plisetsky says coolly.

"I'm on my way." Viktor shuts off and leaves, leaving behind the abandoned park.

 **...**

When the three take out all the material from the backpack, they decide to split. After all, they are fighting the clock. Nikolai stays with the rope, the clothes, the masks, the gloves and the syringes found. Yuri, with the cell phones and the two jars opened with the mark of a hospital and the type of medicine found. Victor decides to investigate the key and documents belonging to a semi-used vehicle store.

At the end of the afternoon, the result surprise then.

 **~ x ~**

"Nikiforov, I remember ordering you to come and see me this morning with Katsuki." Lilia Baranoskaya says, staring at him coldly.

She looks away, searching for Yuuri.

"What happened?" She asks, looking back at him.

"He was investigating the Krayevsky case on his own." Viktor responds coldly. "But before going into details, I would like to ask you to call Yakov, Yuri and Nikolai Plisetsky, Mila, Georgi, the detectives who investigated the case earlier and the Director of the Homicide Unit."

Lilia just looks at him deeply. She can clearly see that he did not sleep tonight and that something is terribly wrong there. She takes a deep breath and does as he asks. Soon everyone is there, looking at each other in surprise.

"What's going on here?" Yakov asks, looking from Viktor to Lilia.

"Yuri Katsuki has been missing since last night." Viktor says, surprising Yakov, Mila, Georgi and Lilia. "He was investigating the Krayevsky case on his own, and in the last contact I had with him, he said that he was at the crime scene and that he had found something."

Orlov, Ivanovich and Sarkovisk frown at him.

"This morning, he left me a hinding backpack with these items." He puts on his desk evidence bags containing the van's keys and documents.

Then, Yuri approaches and places bags with the handsets and another with a bottle of medicine. Nikolai in turn puts the clothes, masks, gloves and syringes on.

Viktor notes that the three detectives in the homicide division pales when they saw the itens.

"Yura here investigated the phones and found that these two belonged to the two victims and that this one, kept romantic messages with this one here." Viktor says, and Yuri now extends to Lilia papers with messages exchanged between Olga Krayevsky and a man. "Now I want you to read the last messages exchanged between them, where the man makes an appointment with Olga at the amusement park on the afternoon of the day Alexander Krayevsky declared that they did not return home."

Viktor observes the headmaster sitting on Lilia's back, arms folded, reading the messages with her.

"Yura also talked to hospital nurses being counted on the flask on your desk." Viktor continues, taking a deep breath. "He discovered that a former hospital employee was stealing and selling drugs and that the bottle was one of those that were missing, and that the content is a powerful sleeping medicine capable of erasing a horse for six hours."

Lilia frowns at him.

"Nikolai investigated and found that there were still traces of this medicine in the syringes found and that the marks on the rope match the marks on the necks of the victims. Blood marks on the clothes and gloves also belong to the victims and male DNAs have been successfully extracted from them and Yuri also found keys and documents from a rental van in a semi-new car shop. Of course we found fingerprints on the key, but the most important of all is in the documentation of the car. "

He then pulls out folded papers from his pocket and holds it out to Lilia.

"This is the copy of the contract that was with the store. It is the same document that is here, only stamped with the logo and next to it is an image of the vehicle in question with the key, which is exactly the same as the one on the table and beats the vehicle seen by witnesses the afternoon of the disappearance. "

"Witnesses?" The director asks, frowning at him.

"This is absurd ..." Ivanovich tries to intervene, but Lilia stops him.

"Shut up!" She orders, startling him.

"Yes, witnesses who even divulging to the press what they saw, were not even contacted by the detectives who were investigating the case." Viktor responds, lifting an Ipad and showing them the news written by Alexia Valicheva.

"This is unbelievable." Yakov says, stunned.

"Unbelievable, Yakov, it was you to have ignored Yuri's requests and allowed these three scum who are entitled to call themselves detectives talking shit about him." Viktor replies, seeing the man's eyes widen.

"What?!" Mila screams, outraged.

"I expected more from you, boss." Georgi comments, sighing.

"I'm going to kill you, Nikiforov!" Orlov screams, advancing towards Viktor and grabbing him.

"Are you going to kill me? The same way killed both the womans?" He asks, tilting his face.

"We do not ..." Sarkovisk tries to say, but Viktor laughs.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I said we found DNAs in the clothes found! Sweat, skin, hair and sperm from three stupid detectives! Other than the previously mentioned nurse is your cousin, Ivanovich! Moreover, Sarkovisk, your name and your signature are in the documents of the rented vehicle and my dear Orlov, the cell phone that exchanged messages with the young Olga was yours! "Viktor exclaims, surprising everyone

"This is impossible! All this should be buried!" Orlov screams and suddenly everyone is silent.

"That's because I already expected you guys to keep an eye on me." They listen and find Yuuri there, leaning against the doorway, sweaty and panting.

"Yuri!" Viktor, Mila, Lilia, Georgi and Yura yell, going to him.

"I already expected you to meet me at the park, so I collected all the items and hid them quickly, before pretending to be wandering around the park looking for memories." Yuuri looks at them with a smile on his face. "Glad I could communicate to Viktor where I had hidden everything."

"How did you communicate with Nikiforov? We did not see you using a cell phone." Orlov asks, shaking.

"Secret." Viktor and Yuuri respond together, laughing at their surprised face.

"Ivanovich, Orlov and Sarkovisk, you're all under arrest ... "Their director begins to say, and Yuuri watches the three being stopped by their comrades.

"Katsuki?" Lilia asks, rising.

"I'm fine, just hungry and tire. Do you mind if Viktor takes me home?" He asks, seeing her open a smile.

"We'll talk tomorrow." She orders, and he smiles too.

"Yes ma'am."

...

"I'm fine, Vitya. They could not hurt me, but I had to pretend to have been knocked out so as not to cause problems and so I could not communicate with you. I'm here, back in your arms. "

That night they both fell asleep, hugging each other, after telling the story of Alexander, who embraces the Japanese man and thanks him, crying. When they don't go working the next day, no one wanted to complain.

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises. The numbers in '()' are the total votes until now. Everybody is free to vote again, but this time I only accept 4 votes. That's right! Feel free to repeat some of your earlier votes.**

 **1\. Yuuri Dancer, Viktor fan - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **2\. Yuuri Stalker, Viktor victim - Focus: Stalking (2)**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (1)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (1)**

 **8\. Yuuri Informer - Focus: Drug Trafficking # Mafia (1)**

 **9\. Victor Airplane pilot, Yuuri assistant - Focus: Rape (2)**

 **10\. Yuuri Stripper - Focus: Drugs and Prostitution**

 **11\. Victor Street Race Driver - Focus: Vehicle Theft (1)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft**

 **13\. Victor and Yuuri University professors - Focus: Mass suicide (3)**

 **14\. Yuuri Yakuza - Focus: Organ Trafficking # Mafia (3)**

 **I'm also starting to plan about the second YoI Aniversary Collection, where Countdown for Love and Aria's Advice of Love will have a new chapter. I will open the poll for the other 8 in twitter July 1st (If nothing goes wrong with me D: ), so please, check my Twitter ~ eiennosekai ~ for it. Also, thank you very much for enjoying my fics.**


	21. Case 12

**Chapter notes.**

 **Thank you very much for the votes and comments! I'm changing a little the pool, taking six options and putting another one. Feel free to leave sugestions too, please. Please check my twitter and tumblr: eiennosekai**

 **~x~**

"Good morning everyone." The teacher says, in Russian. "My name is Yuri Kurenai and I will be your temporary teacher of Advanced English."

The teacher takes a chalk and writes his name on the board.

"As this is my first lesson today, I will spend a little time playing with you. It will be a method of getting to know each one of you better and assessing your level of conversation. Obviously, if you hear a word or phrase that you do not understand, say they did not understand that I'll explain, okay? "

After the affirmation of the students, the teacher approaches and extends the right hand to the first student.

" _Hi, my name is Yuri Kurenai. What is yours?_ " He asks in english, watching the boy take it and greet him.

" _My name is Roman Yevseyev._ " He says and Yuuri smiles. " _Nice to meet you, teacher._ "

Yuuri asks, letting go of his hand . " _It's nice to meet you too, Roman._ _How old are you? You look very young to be in university._ "

" I'm nineteen, sir. " The student responds, a bit uncomfortable.

" _I see,_ " Yuuri says. " _Any Girlfriend?_ "

" _Do I really have to answer that?_ " Roman asks, grumpy.

" _No. It's okay, I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort_. " Yuuri smiles and heads over to the backstage student, greeting her.

And he continues, greeting the students one by one and questioning them. When he finishes, he looks at the clock on the blackboard, seeing that it still takes 12 minutes to finish the lesson.

"Well, now that I have an idea of your level of conversation, I already have an idea of how to work to improve your teaching even more. Music. And with it, we can work better. Any questions? "

When Sasha Jones reaches up, Yuuri smiles at her.

"Yes, Sasha?" He asks, folding his arms.

"You asked questions to get to know us, but we do not know anything about you." She says and he is surprised.

"Oh, of course, I just forgot about it." He says, making the students laugh. "As I said before, my name is Yuri Kurenai, I was born in Japan, but I moved very new to the United States.I am 26 years old and I am here in Russia for five years.I will be here for two weeks while Professor Sharapova recover from the accident, that is, you will have three more classes with me. I hope you enjoy my method of working with you. "

He speaks a little more, before the bell rings. Soon, the teacher watches the students leaving the room and lifts the cell phone.

 **Ice Tiger, Anata (Right Now.)**

 _I have the website. I'll send the link soon._

 **...**

He turns on the laptop Viktor had loaned him and calls him. He activates the wi-fi router of his cell phone and accesses the internet by entering the address of a certain website and entering it. At that moment, he notices a certain flap that was already open, with the name Sexy Costumes.

 **~ x ~**

One week ago.

 **...**

The turnaround in the Krayevsky case shocked St. Petersburg police. After all, three detectives decided to commit a crime and manipulate a case to compete with the Katsuki-Nikiforov duo of Special Crimes investigation Unit. In a meeting involving the directors and Yuuri Katsuki, it was determined that each case settled by other units last year would be reviewed and that the boy, even having discovered the truth, should still be punished for disobeying an order from his superior.

"If you would not mind, I'd like to suggest something." Yuuri says, catching everyone's attention. "I would like to take on the role of reviewing these cases, if that is not a problem. Of course, I will work on cases assigned to me, but I believe this will not only relieve you of the headache, it will also be aa way to punish me."

Everyone is silent, surprised by what he says. And then, suddenly, they hear something very weird. Lilia Baranoskaya laugh.

"Fine, if that's what you really want." She says, looking at the other directors.

"I agree." The director of the Homicide Unit says, looking at the Japanese seriously. "You have courage, I have also been informed of the situations that the three incompentants have caused you and in the name of my Unit, I apologize."

"Apologizes are not necessary, Director, but I do accept them." Yuuri smiles at them.

Other directors also supported his idea, after all if Orlov, Ivanovich and Sarkovisk manipulated a case, then others may have been manipulated as well.

 **...**

Yuuri finds himself in the middle of the evidence files on the third day of case studies resolved from the time he joined the St. Petersburg police. When he finds a third case involving suicide and the 'victim' was found in a public university, he frowns. When Viktor approaches him carrying a cup of tea and snacks, he sees him on his knees, surrounded by 9 open notebooks.

"Yuri?"

"9 cases declared suicide whose crime scene is the same university in the last month, whose MO is also the same Poisoning by exposure. All 'victims' studied at university and look at this". He points to the first three cases. "Medicine."

He points to the next three.

"Law." And for the last three. "Marketing. Same year and class."

"This is weird." Viktor says, seeing him nod. "What do you want to do now?"

"Investigate, my dear Vitya." Yuuri responds, smiling.

 **...**

Talking to the families of the victims and touching objects belonging to them, Yuuri discovered the existence of a site that is only accessed by students of the university. A site without any moderation, whose current contents are nothing more nothing less than gossip and lies involving students. When he talked to Baranoskaya about it, she allowed him and the team to focus on it, and allowed him to disguise himself as a temporary teacher.

 **~ x ~**

"Yuri, are you sure?" Viktor asks, seeing him sitting at a table with his laptop open.

Beside him, Plisetsky also has an open laptop, obviously hacking the site.

"Yes. If I want to understand what's happening, I'll have to become a victim of the site." Yuuri responds, arms folded.

"Ready, pig." Plisetsky says, looking at him.

"Okay, give me one of the accounts." Yuuri begins to move and type in his own, accessing the site and logging into one of the posting accounts he got from reading the memories of students in the first few days of class.

Soon, it creates a new post.

 **White.R.** posted:

 _Temporary teacher Yuri Kurenai is gay._

 **...**

The next day, the result of this simple sentence has already become evident. Homophobic shouts echo through the aisles as he passes. Many students did not attend his classes and more curses were left on the blackboard.

 **...**

"I did not post about him!"

"What are you talking about? It was your account!"

"But it was not me!"

 **~ x ~**

"Other account." Yuuri says, next to Plisetsky.

"Here." The blond responds by typing on his laptop.

 **Red.R**. posted.

 _Professor Yuri Kurenai is seen with white haired man. Does he sell himself?_

 **...**

"It was not me!"

"How can it be?"

"Can anyone hack us?"

"It should be not posssible."

 **~ x ~**

This time, Yuuri was the target of words like prostitute and bitch, besides the honofobic curses. Despite the success of the plan, he feels sadness to see how Russian society is ignorant.

 **...**

 **Black.R.** posted.

 _I saw someone identical to Professor Kurenai on a pornographic website. #shocked_

 **...**

"What the hell is going on here?"

"You too?"

"Wait a minute, do not you think it's strange that the posts speak of Professor Kurenai?"

"You mean someone is using us to post lies about him?"

"Oh, shit."

"What the ... Shit!"

"They want him to pass through our judgment."

"What should we do?"

"Let's move on. It's not like we've killed the previous ones as well."

"Of course."

 **Pale.R.** posted.

 _Yuri Kurenai will be tried by the court of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse this Friday, at 13 o'clock in the usual room._

 **...**

"Okay, Friday will be the end of this story." Yuuri says, looking at his companions. "I'm counting on you guys."

 **~ x ~**

When Yuuri Katsuki, or rather, temporary teacher Yuri Kurenai enters the university hand in hand with a very beautiful redheaded girl and a silver-haired man, discussing something that makes the three of them laugh, the students are frightened.

"Professor, are not you Gay?" One student asks, interrupting them.

"Gay? Not that I know of." He responds, smiling.

"Wait, is not he the man with the white hair, the one on the site?"

"Someone problem with my co-worker? My friends and my girlfriend heard me speak so well of this university that they decided to closely watch my last day in it." Yuuri speaks, smiling.

"Last day?"

"Sure, my real job needs me back." Yuuri watches Georgi and Yuri approaching them. "Now, excuse me, I need to show the university to my friends.

 **...**

"Holy means that the postings of the Knights of the Apocalypse involving Professor Kurenai were lies!"

"Does not that mean that other posts were also lies?"

"Shit, are we to blame for suicides?"

"I can't! My career depends on a perfect academy record!"

 **...**

" _Professor Kurenai, welcome to your trial._ "

Students are scared to hear a male voice on the speakers.

" _**Wha ... What's going on here?**_ " The teacher's voice scares them.

" _The jury of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse mandated that you pass our judgment._ "

" _**What are you talking about?**_ " A female voice says.

" _Who ... Who are you?_ "

" _**Yuri's girlfriend.**_ "

" _Gi-girlfriend? But he isn''t gay?_ "

" _**That again?**_ " Another voice comes up. " _**Where did all of you get this idea that he is gay and that I am such a man with white hair? My hair is silver!**_ "

Murmurs echo through the school corridors.

" _What should we do, Pale? We can not say that our accounts have been hacked and that you have agreed to judge the professor because of false postings_. "

" _Shut up, Red. I was planning on making him kill himself anyway. Everything would be all right._ "

" _**What are you talking about?**_ "

" _**Why would I kill myself? Because of the name-calling? To be labeled Gay, Prostitute, Bitch?**_ "

" I _'m sorry, Professor, but the Jury decided on the trial ..._ "

" _**And you now blame others?" Jury? Trial? What the fuck is this?**_ "

" _We ..._ "

" _**I'm glad today is my last day working as a teacher, but my real job is waiting for me.**_ " Professor Kurenai says. " _**But it was interesting to pretend to be a teacher.**_ "

" _What do you mean, 'pretend'?_ "

" _**My real name is Yuri Katsuki and I'm a St. Petersburg police detective,**_ " he says, surprising everyone who hears the conversation intently. " _**And I am investigating the cases of 9 suicides that occurred in the last month in this very room, involving students of the Medicine, Marketing and Law courses of this university." All victims were the targets of postings on a private site belonging to the university itself. liars whose owners are idiots who believe they are the Knights of the Apocalypse and are in the right to sue and force the victims to kill themselves.**_ "

" _St. Petersburg police?_ "

" _**Who do you think made the damn posts against him?**_ "

" _**I found out that you were the real owners of the website right on the first day of school, but I do have to teach you a moral lesson not only for you, but also for everyone who is listening to us now for the speakers in the hallways and university classrooms.**_ "

" _What, is this all being recorded?_ "

" _**Your confession that would have forced Yuri to kill himself even with the false posts was also released and recorded.**_ "

" _This is absurd!_ "

" _ **Absurd is you to force people with bright, dreamy futures to stop their own lives for your own enjoyment and to be selfish to the point of forcing other students to accept everything you impose only to blame them when it seem fit.**_ "

" _**White Rider, programming professor Ygnis Valinov Red Rider, human biology professor Yelena Streisand Black Rider, law professor Sean Illinois, and Pale Rider, director of Gregory Petrovich University, and all four of you are being held on cyber- manipulation of third-party information, psychological crime, and homicide.**_ "

" _But they killed themselves!_ "

" _I_ _ **t's true, they did kill themselves, because you forced them to pass chemicals on their bodies as punishment.**_ "

" _How do you know that?_ "

" _**I know a lot of things about you all.**_ "

 **...**

In the end, Yuuri Katsuki and his friends strolled down the aisles with the three handcuffed teachers and director who are watched and applauded by everyone present. Finally they are free from the control imposed by the four.

~x~

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Yurio here is a hacker. As many should know, every device connected to the internet has an 'identity'. When Yuuri asks the teachers' accounts for him, the blonde sends the accounts with the previous' identity ', thus making it appear that the posts were made by their devices and not by Viktor's laptop.**

 **Here are the options of future disguises.**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime (1)**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (2)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **8\. Yuuri Informer - Focus: Drug Trafficking # Mafia (2)**

 **11\. Victor Street Race Driver - Focus: Vehicle Theft (2)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft (2)**

 **15\. News - Focus: Corruption #Midia**


	22. Case 13

**Chapter Notes**

 **I suddenly realized that something was missing in this fic. I put Yuuri being kidnapped but never with them working on a kidnapping. So here you go.**

 **The poll is still running. Who didn't vote in case 12.0 are free to do now.**

 **I also have now twitter and tumblr. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

When a politician's wife is abducted in the morning light, the St Petersburg Police Missing Unit begins investigating the case. Detectives Mikhail Betzedev and Anastasia Illyanova work with the politician, awaiting a request for ransom of the criminals. The call happens 6 hours after the kidnap.

" ** _We're keeping an eye on you, we know you got in touch with the police and they're listening to us too, we told you, Potzin, but you did not take us seriously, we want 200 million dollars in a suitcase, delivered by you on a playground bench on 12th street today at 5:00 p.m., without fail._** "

The call is cut, without giving the politician the chance to respond or anything. Detective Illyanova is the first to notice something peculiar.

"It's a recording." She says, crossing her arms and lifting her right hand closed to her face, resting her chin on it. "He spoke in a provocative way so as not to let Mr Potzin find a loophole and they would say something that would compromise their situation."

"I agree." Detective Betzedev says, looking at her. "The park in question is full of kids after 3pm, and that can be a problem."

"I think it's time to ask 'him' for help." Detective Illyanova says, serious.

"At this point, all the help is needed." Betzedev nods, acccepting the situation they're in.

Deputy Sasha Potzin looks from one detective to the other, confused. Confusion that turns into shock when he sees Anastasia Illyanova pick up the cell phone and call someone.

" _Allo_ , this is Illyanova, I'm requesting help from Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki to help solve the kidnapping of Mr Potzin's wife."

 _Viktor Nikiforov? The man who participated in the Rostelecon Skating Cup if ice after years disappeared from the sport?_

"Thank you, sir." She says, turning off the phone. "The request was accepted by our director."

"With 'him', we can easily discover the captivity used by the kidnappers to keep the victim." Detective Betzedev concludes, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" The deputy asks, startled. "What does Nikiforov have to do with this?"

"Viktor Nikiforov is a detective, deputy." Betzedev responds, smiling.

Suddenly, Detective Illyanova's phone rings and she answers.

"Illyanova." She says, serious. "I understand, Nikiforov ... Yes, they have already contacted and asked for 200 million dollars to be left on a bench in the 12th street playground, in a suitcase.

When she finishes talking on the phone, she lets out a long sigh.

"Nikiforov has already prepared a plan for us. He said that a suitcase with the money will be prepared by them and delivered to me in half an hour. You should go to the park with the suitcase and find an empty seat to leave the suitcase according with what was ordered by the kidnappers. " She reviews to then everything that Viktor Nikiforov told her over the phone to them.

"Okay, let's see what they have in mind." Detective Betzedev says, noting that the deputy is increasingly confused.

 **~ x ~**

With the suitcase in hand and the marked time approaching, the deputy enters the park and is scared. No bench is empty. Adults and children are there, having fun and he freaks out. _How can this be possible?_

He then realizes that on one of the benches there is only one person sitting, reading a newspaper so that only his legs and hands are visible. With 2 minutes left, he approaches to the left, panicking.

"You're not Mr Potzin? Oh, I was reading right now about you here and I became a huge fan!" An Asian-looking man exclaims, pointing with his left hand a part of the newspaper that say:

 _ **I'm working with the police. Put the suitcase between me and the one next to me. Will be all right.**_

He notices that next to him, there is another suitcase just like the one he is using and does as he was told, when he realizes that he had not seen his because of the newspaper he held.

"Thank you very much, young man." He says, depositing the suitcase as instructed.

"Oh, look at the time! Viktor must be waiting for me." He says, folding the newspaper and picking up the suitcase that was next to him.

 _The suitcase that the deputy had left ..._

"It was an honor to meet you." He says, waving and walking away.

The deputy gets up from the seat and walks away as well, leaving the other suitcase behind.

 _He did not see a hooded man standing on the head approaching and picking up the suitcase._

 _He did not see the Asian boy return and touch the man's arm, calling him._

 _He did not see the man ignore him and move away quickly._

 _He did not see the triumphant smile of the young man, who picks up the phone and reveals to the detectives Illyanova, Betzedev and Nikiforov about the location of the captivity where his wife curretly is._

 **~ x ~**

In an abandoned warehouse, located in a neighborhood far from where they were, a woman is terrified. Lidiya Potzin is sitting on a filthy floor, her legs and wrists tied by a rope. In the mouth, an adhesive tape prevents her from speaking and making noises. She knows she was abducted, but is afraid of being murdered in one of them.

It is night when one of the people enters the warehouse, carrying a suitcase in his hands.

"I got the money, boss." He says, tossing the suitcase on a table.

"Good job, now open the suitcase and take it out, I'll tell you to see if the amount is right." The man who appeared to be their leader says, watching the henchman open his suitcase and find ... _Clothes?_

"What the hell is this?!" The man screams, startling the other three men standing there with him.

"I do not understand! This is the suitcase he ... Oh!" The henchman who brought the suitcase says, making the leader frown with his brow. "There was an Asian man on the bench just as the deputy put his suitcase on him and when he left, he took a suitcase just like this one. He must have confused and that's why he wanted to talk to me after I got the suitcase. So that was it! "

"You idiot! I do not know if you noticed, but there is a man is out there, walking with a suitcase that contains our money!" The leader says, and Lidiya watches the man who brought the suitcase widen his eyes, pale.

"So what, now?" He asks, making the leader hit his forehead.

"But before they could talk or do anything else, they heard the warehouse door open.

"You did not close the door, you moron ?!" The leader shouts angrily.

"Excuse me?" A peculiar voice echoes through the warehouse. "I came to get my bag back, please!"

 _What? What the hell is going on there?_

"What are you talking about? There's no suitcase here." The leader says, approaching the owner of the voice and noting that he is an asian young man.

 _The owner of the suitcase who's with them? But how did he find this place?_

The owner notices that he is carrying the other suitcase too, to their surprise.

"But I saw your friend coming in here with my bag." The man says, surprise in his face. "Too bad, because I think this bag is his and he mistook it for mine."

"It was you who confused them, you idiot!" They listen, and the man smiles.

"Ooooh, so he's really here." The leader lifts a gun at the boy, who just looks up.

"I do not know who you are, but you must die here and now!" The leader exclaims, and Lidiya gets scared when he shoots and the gun explodes in his hand. "Ghah!"

"St. Petersburg police, you are arrested for conspiracy, armed robbery, kidnapping and blackmail, raise your hands and kneel on the ground." The man says, lifting the badge and a gun, pointing it at the leader, who is now pale.

"What ...?" He starts to say, but to hear a noise behind him.

When he turns around, he sees his 3 henchmen handcuffed and shoved by the detectives Illyanova, Betzedev and Nikiforov. He raises his hands, returning to watch the Asian man who is now approaching him to handcuff him. Determined not to be arrested by him, he prepares to knock him out with a punch and advances towards him, who swerves and knees him between his legs with force, causing him to fall to his knees in shock.

"Idiot." Yuuri just says, handcuffing him and dragging him out of the warehouse with the help of Viktor.

Illyanova and Betzedev untied Lidiya Potzin and removed her from captivity, putting her in an ambulance that was already ready for her. When she enters the ambulance, she finds her husband and hugs him, crying. Betzedev follows with Nikiforov and Katsuki to take the hijackers arrested. Illyanova stays to accompany the couple to the hospital to ensure their safety.

 **...**

"Who is the Asian man? Does he really work for the police?" The deputy asks the detective, outside the room where the wife is recovering.

"He is Yuri Katsuki and works at the Special Crimes Investigation Unit." Anastasia Illyanova responds, serious. "He is a Japanese who has extra-sensory abilities that help their unity solve crimes that we have difficulties due to lack of evidence. He and Viktor Nikiforov work together."

"Extra-sensory abilities?" He asks, surprised.

"He can see memories of anyone and objects with just a touch." She speaks, and he is surprised.

"Sounds like fiction." He comments, causing the detective to laugh.

"It was what we thought, until he settled the case of the serial killer in Moscow in days." She reveals to him, who is surprised.

"I heard about that case." The deputy comments and then takes a deep breath. "Detective, I would like to personally thank everyone for having rescued my wife."

"Sure. Let me get in contact with Nikiforov and Katsuki first." She says, picking up the cell phone and dialing the number from before. "Nikiforov? Okay. no, it's okay, it's just that Mr Potzin wishes to personally thank you for saving your wife.

She then extends the phone to the deputy, who is surprised.

"They want to talk to you." She says, watching him pick up and lift the device.

" _Allo?_ " He hears the Asian boy's voice.

"Yuri Katsuki?" He asks, a bit hesitant.

" _Yes, sir._ " He listens and smiles.

"As Illyanova said, I would like to personally thank all of you for having rescued my wife. I invite you to have dinner at ..." He speaks, but is interrupted by Katsuki's laughter.

" _Sir, I do not mean to offend you, but we do not need a dinner. For me and my partner, your words of gratitude are enough. We just did our job and are happy to know that we do it without any problems. I advise you to take a vacation from work and stay close to your wife while she she has no injuries, but she must be traumatized for a long time. I advise you to travel abroad and look for help of a psychologist for her._ " The deputy is surprised by what he says, and sees himself already planning such a trip.

"In fact, a trip would be good for her, and I already have a destination in mind." He says, with a broad smile on his face. "Thank you very much, young man."

" _You're welcome, Sir. I wish that you both have a safe trip._ " He hangs up, and the deputy returns the cell phone to the detective.

"I do not think they accepted the offer, and I also do not think it's necessary, I just did my job and I'm satisfied with the result." She says, putting the cell phone in her pocket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go home now."

"Thank you, Detective." He says, excited.

"You're welcome, Deputy." She says, waving and walking away.

 **~ x ~**

 **Mr Potzin and his wife embark to Japan after abduction.**

 _By Alexia Valiseva_

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises.**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime (2)**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide (1)**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (2)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **8\. Yuuri Informer - Focus: Drug Trafficking # Mafia (3)**

 **11\. Victor Street Race Driver - Focus: Vehicle Theft (2)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft (3)**

 **15\. News - Focus: Corruption #Midia**


	23. Case 14 - 1st part

**Chapter Notes**

 **Words in normal font are spoken in Russian, since the fic is in St. Petersburg. In Italic, they are in different languages. I will specify which language is used according to the circumstances.**

 **The poll is free to vote now!**

 **I also have now twitter and tumblr. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

Irina Medvedeva, Parkhan da Bratva who controls St Petersburg, and the regions surrounding the city, is sitting at her desk reading documents that Illya Makarov, a former hospital director who until recently used to traffic organs of patients between life and death .

Despite the success in dismembering the gang over a certain Japanese cop with special abilities, there are still unanswered questions: _Who was Makarov's contact within the bratva? How could the organs be sold on the black market without her authorization? And her father, who also had the organs removed?_

She lets out a sigh, relaxing in her chair and removing her glasses from her face, massaging her tired eyes.

"It does not work that way." She says, getting up and starting to pace back and forth in her office.

Suddenly, light knocks on the door make her stop and frown.

"Come in." She orders, and watches her assistant come up.

"Parkhan." He says, nodding. "Someone from Japan wants to talk to you."

"Japan?" She asks, surprised. "Did he say what it is?"

"Just that it's important."

"I'll take the call." She says, going back to the table.

"Yes ma'am." She watches the assistant close the door and leave her alone. Soon, the phone on her desk rings and she answers.

" _Hello._ " she says coldly.

" _Am I talking to the Russian mafia boss?_ " She listens, also in English.

" _Who's talking?_ " She asks.

" _I am Shirou Tanaka, Wakagashira of the Kitagawa family. We are Yakuza._ " The voice responds, and she is surprised, for the Kitagawa family was one of her father's allies when it was he who assumed it.

 _"I am Irina Mikhailovich Medvedeva, daughter of Mikhail Medvedev._ " She introduces herself. " _What can I do for you?_ "

" _I would like to communicate that we have found an illegal organ load in the midst of our usual order and would like to know the source of it._ " She listens and feels her blood freeze. " _Oyabun wants me to personally return the illegal shipment and investigate it._ "

" _Very well._ " she said, taking a deep breath. " _When do you intend to come to St. Petersburg?_ "

" _My flight is scheduled to arrive at 8pm today, local time._ " Shirou Tanaka says, and she bites her lip.

" _I'll send someone to take care of your transportation and lodging._ " she says, letting out a sigh.

" _Okay, see you soon, then._ " he says, and hangs up the phone.

She throws herself in the chair, brow furrowed. _Maybe ... Maybe that's a good thing._ With a sigh, she picks up her cell phone and looks for a contact and sends him a message. Soon, an exchange of messages is performed and she smiles. In fact, Yuri Katsuki is someone who would be very useful in bratva.

 **~ x ~**

 **Me (6 Minutes ago)**

 _I need your help urgently._

 _A Yakuza ally will come later to discuss with me about organ trafficking._

 _Apparently, they sent organs to his family._

 _I'm worried. I think people linked to my family are involved in the scheme._

 **My Joker (1 Minute ago )**

 _Send me his flight details. Tonight, find me at this address here with everything you've got._

 _ **[Address of Minako Okukawa's Studio.]**_

 _And please do not say anything about my powers and do not speak my last name in front of him._

 _Do not reveal anything to anyone in your group yet._

 **~ x ~**

When Shirou Tanaka landed in St. Petersburg, he hoped he would be welcomed by Parkhan herself. But he is frightened to see a young Asian boy holding a sign with his surname.

" _Komba wa, Tanaka Shirou-san. Boku no namae wa Kirihara Yuuri._ " he says, bowing to him. " _I am here representing Miss Irina Medvedeva and will accompany you to a safe place, where the three of us will discuss about the reason you are here._ "

Tanaka, surprised, frowns. _Who does this boy think he is to feel that he is entitled to engage in matters relating to the Russian and Japanese mafias._

He and the boy, Yuuri, get into a car after storing his suitcase in the back, which soon departs when the Japanese speaks a Russian address.

" _Who are you?_ " Tanaka asks, looking at Yuuri, who is sitting on his right side.

" _I represent another organization that is also involved in investigating the organ trafficking issue._ " Yuuri responds, putting his hand inside the jacket and pulling a black booklet out of his pocket and holding it out to him. " _We confronted Miss Irina Medvedeva, and we came together when the investigation showed that she had nothing to do with the organ trafficking that is connected with her mafia group._ "

For a few seconds, Tanaka's fingers touch his, the moment he takes his object and opens it, startling.

"Are you a cop?" He asks, surprised.

" _Yes._ " Yuuri responds. " _I and my team destroyed the organ trafficking scheme that was going on at a local hospital. We found out that the head of the gang was the former director, who had contacts with Miss Irina's bratva. In some circumstances involving us, the police closed the case when the director turned himself in._ "

" _So, why are you here?_ " Tanaka asks, frowning at him. " _You're not part of bratva, apparently. So you have no obligation to be involved with it._ "

" _It's true that I am not part of the bratva, but I made a promise to Miss Irina that if she needed it, I would help her in things that do not involve her business. And since this situation is about something we both were involved, here I am._ "Yuuri says, holding the notebook with his badge. " _Any more questions?_ "

" _Just one._ " Tanaka says, looking at him coolly. " _How does someone like you work for St. Petersburg police?_ "

" _That's not something that should interests you._ " Yuuri responds the same way. " _We're here._ "

In fact, the car stops on a busy street. Yuuri extends money to the driver and opens the car door, leaving him immediately. Tanaka also leaves and picks up her suitcase, taking advantage to take a look around her. He sees small bars and restaurants and a ... _Dance studio?_

" _Miss Irina._ " Yuuri says in english and Tanaka turns his face, watching the woman emerging from the shadows.

A very beaultiful woman. Tall, long blond hair stuck in a braid that falls on his right shoulder, silver eyes that carry a icy glow to make anyone shiver. She is wearing black pants, blazer, tie, gloves and high heels, a long white coat and shirt and on the right ear, a bright cross-shaped earring.

And then, Yuuri Kirihara unlocks the dance studio door and opens it.

" _Please enter._ " He says, smiling. " _After all, the subject of our conversation is quite serious._ "

...

Yuuri serves at the round table three cups of tea, a pot with cherry jam and the sugar bowl.

" _Serve yourself at ease._ " He says, moving away from the table.

Irina Medvedeva puts 2 tablespoons of jam in her tea, stirring it for a while. Tanaka puts two spoons of sugar in his, also stirring it with a spoon. Yuuri returns carrying in his hand a book with a black cover and a laptop, extending the first one to the Japanese man sitting at the table.

" _This is a copy of the official police record regarding the hospital case._ " He says in english, watching him pick up the book and open it. " _I hope this is enough proof for you._

" _In fact, it's like you said, but that does not prove anything about Parkhan's involvement in business._ " Tanaka says, reading the records.

" _Actually, it proves. Right here._ " Yuuri says, sitting at the table and pointing to the victims' register. _"If she was really involved in organ trafficking, as you were suspecting, would she happen to use the previous Parkhan as a victim too?"_

" _You put my father in your records?_ " Irina asks, looking at him with hatred.

" _Yes and no._ " Yuuri responds, watching her. " _I put Mikhail Medvedev, but I did not put Irina Medvedeva, not even when I talked about my kidnapping._ "

" _Kidnapping?_ " Tanaka asks, surprised.

" _Yes, she kidnapped me in the middle of the investigation, afraid I would disrupt her plans._ " Yuuri laughs, watching Irina pout and fold her arms.

" _I did not expect that the police were also infiltrated in the hospital, investigating the case of organ trafficking, and I did not expect that idiot there to be such an idiot as to want to help bratva. You're a police officer, for God's sake!_ " She speaks, surprising Tanaka.

" _Aw! I know that I have conquered you with my charisma, Miss Irina._ " Yuuri puts sugar and stirs his tea, already drinking a long drink.

" _Shut your mouth, bastard. You're lucky I did not bring my gun today, otherwise I'd shoot you._ " She says, staring at him with a frown.

Yuuri drinks more tea, giving her a wink.

" _Tsundere?_ " Tanaka sees himself saying, and Yuuri chokes on his tea.

"What?" Irina asks, confused and irritated.

" _Nothing._ " Yuuri and Tanaka say at the same time.

Yuuri clears his throat, taking a deep breath.

" _Mr. Tanaka, I would like to propose something to resolve this once and for all and I would be very grateful if you would agree to help us._ " He says, seriously.

" _Of course, Kirihara-kun. Oyabun gave me specific orders to seek satisfaction on this._ "

" _But first of all, I would like to inform you that my requests to you will be made in Russian and Japanese, for it is essential that one does not know the other's part._ "

" _How do you know I do not know Russian?_ " Tanaka asks, looking at Yuuri curiously.

" Secret. " Yuuri says in Russian, making Irina giggle at Tanaka's confused face. " _Tanaka-san, I would like you to give me your contact with the bratva and the person who should receive the order, and I would like to see the organs you have brought in. Tomorrow morning, call Irina-san's office , informing that you and Oyabun are in Russia to handle the last shipment."_

" _But I'm alone._ " Tanaka says in japanese, frowning.

Yuuri only points at himself, making him finally understand the point of it.

" _And in the afternoon, we'll meet before going to her office to discuss it._ " Yuuri ends, seeing Tanaka nodding, already pulling out his cell phone and opening his email box.

Yuuri opens the laptop and attaches it.

"Miss Irina." he says, now in Russian. "First of all, you do not know anything about organ trafficking. Now, I'll let you use this laptop here to play some tricks. Access your customers' contacts and email them that the last organ trafficking shipment is with a bacterium acquired in the hospital and that can cause serious problems for the people whose organs have been transplanted. Ask then to get in touch with those who requested the organs and demand compensation. This laptop is not traceable by normal means and the connected wi-fi belongs to bar next door, which is restricted to guests and blocked by a password. Note that tonight, the bar is crowded because of the celebration of the victory of the Russian football team." He winks, and she is surprised.

 _He is a genius. Definitely a genius._

"Miss Irina, tomorrow we will find out who is behind the organ trafficking. I promised to help her, so I will leave in her hands what to do with the guilty ones." Yuuri says, looking at her firmly.

"It's enough." She says, and he extends the laptop to her, where a program called _**Loki Internet Browser**_ is open.

Beside him, Tanaka sampled the cell phone with the e-mail from their contact with the bratva. Yuuri saves the e-mail in his own cell, preparing for the part of the plan that was not disclosed. Tanaka also picks up the suitcase he has brought, opening it and revealing frozen human organs and watches with curiosity the boy touches some with a serious face.

" _Oh, before I forget, I need some special clothes and someone to do realistic makeup for tomorrow._ " He speaks in English, surprising them both.

" _Why?_ " Irina asks, frowning.

" _Because tomorrow I will not be a cop but a yakuza._ " Yuuri responds, opening a smile on his face.

 **...**

 _Moya Lyubov, are you all right?_

 _Da, Vitya. It's only until tomorrow._

 _Take care, please._

 _I love you, Vitya._

 _I love you too. I miss you._

 _Do not worry, when I'm done here, I promise to love you properly._

 _Okay. I'll be waiting for that._

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises. 2 choices for now!**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime (2)**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide (1)**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (2)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **8\. Yuuri Informer - Focus: Drug Trafficking # Mafia (3)**

 **11\. Victor Street Race Driver - Focus: Vehicle Theft (2)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft (3)**

 **15\. News - Focus: Corruption #Midia**

 **16\. TV Crew Assistants - Focus: Terrorism #Midia**


	24. Case 14 - 2nd part (END)

**Chapter Notes**

 **Words in normal font are spoken in Russian, since the fic is in St. Petersburg. In Italic, they are in different languages. I will specify which language is used according to the circumstances.**

 **The poll is open now! And leave sugestions for me to work, please!  
**

 **I also have now twitter and tumblr. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

When Irina Medvedeva arrived in her office, she noticed a heavy climate. She sees members whispering on the phones, and bites her lip, already imagining that they are involved in the scheme. But she needs to know who else is involved.

"Ignis." She says, looking coldly at her assistant. "Prepare the meeting room. We will receive an important visit from the leader of the Kitagawa family soon and want it all ready in an hour."

The assistant is startled by the news.

"Yes, Parkhan." He says, already getting up from his chair and walking away to carry out the order.

She walks into her living room and bolts the door, feeling disgusted to know that people who have sworn allegiance to her are actually a bunch of bastards motherfuckers.

 **~ x ~**

Shirou Tanaka decides to be lead by curiosity and decides to use of its network of information to know more about _**Yuuri Kirihara Saint Petersburg**_. Obviously as a police officer, he must have his name printed on the local news. But to his surprise, he finds nothing. Only people named Yuuri Kirihara who live in Japan. Maybe he should use the Russian version of his name, _**Yuri Kirihara**_. Also find nothing. He then searches for _ **Yuri police of St. Petersburg**_ and ends up finding news about a hacker named Yuri Plisetsky who now works for the police. That may mean he lied about being a cop, or lied when he introduced himself. But Parkhan behaves as if he's really a cop, so he probably does not call himself Yuuri Kirihara. He is clever.

 **...**

When a man completely identical to the Oyabun appears sitting on the couch of the hotel where Tanaka is staying, Tanaka freezes. The man is wearing a black suit and pants, dark gray vest, white shirt, black tie with red stripes and black shoes. In his right hand he wears a black leather glove holding a lit cigarette. In the face, old marks and the scar on his forehead of an incident in the past is visible over dark glasses.

" _Kirihara-kun?_ " Tanaka asks, surprised.

" _You are ready?_ " The man asks, coldly.

Tanaka just nods, afraid of that man.

" _So let's go_." He says, getting up off the couch. " _We have no time to lose._ "

" _Yes, boss._ " Tanaka instinctively says, astonished.

He is not surprised when, when arriving at the ground floor of the hotel, he observes that people look at the man in fear and turn away when they head out of the hotel, where a car given by Irina Medvedeva awaits them.

 **...**

"Parkhan, Mr. Kitagawa and his associate have just arrived." Her assistant says, and Irina rises, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm coming." She says, closing her laptop, pulling out his cables and picking it up.

As she leaves the room, she freezes to see a man completely identical to the leader of the Kitagawa family approaching. The cigarette in his mouth makes her swear she's not Yuri Katsuki, and looking at Tanaka, he thinks the same.

" _Welcome, Mr. Kitagawa._ " She says in english, when he stops walking.

" _Thank you for seeing us, Parkhan._ " He says, picking her right and kissing her.

" _May I know what I owe this sudden visit from you?_ " She asks, struggling to keep the neutral expression on her face.

" _Tanaka-kun._ " The Oyabun says, turning to the man who is a few steps behind him, with the black suitcase at his side.

" Hai, " Tanaka says, lowering and dropping the bag, opening it and revealing to Irina and everyone present their contents.

Several frozen and preserved human organs.

" _What's going on here?_ " Irina asks, surprised.

" _It's what I would like to know, Miss Medvedeva._ " Oyabun says, looking coldly at her. " _Our contract consists only of drugs and weapons, so why the hell are there organs in their place?_ "

Irina sees him light a cigarette and put it in his mouth. At that moment, she finds herself finding him attractive. And for Tanaka's face, so did he.

" _I'm sure, Kitagawa-san, that there is some mistake. My group would never work with something as despicable as organ trafficking._ " She says, and then looks around, at her assistants who are still on the phones. "Why are you still on the phones? Go back to work!"

"No, it's ..." One of his men says, very nervous.

"Shut up!" Ignis screams, making them all look at each other.

"But Mr. Ignis, they will not stop calling."

"That was not the deal you made us."

"Shut up!" Ignis screams and freezes, for not only Irina Medvedeva but also the Oyabun of the Kirihara family stand in front of him, looking coldly at him.

"Ignis Korvain, explain yourself." Irina orders, coolly.

But her assistant instead of moving forward, try to grab the gun she carries in the back. Keyword: Try. For he ends up being caught in the hair and his weapon stolen by Oyabun. He growls in pain, and ends up being pushed down hard, banging his head on the table full of objects from his work. Now he shouts.

" _So you're the one who's leading organ trafficking using the Russian fronted Bratva, huh?_ " Oyabun says, turning the gun in his right hand. " _Now, it's clear that you're aiming at a financial return, but I do not think that was the reason for it when it started, it isn't?_ "

" _What are you talking about, you bastard?_ " Ignis asks and Oyabun smiles.

" You thought you were going to take over the Bratva, are not you, after all, you are the adopted child of the previous Parkhan that he never recognized and his right arm as well. " The Oyabun says in Russian, still holding his head tightly with his left hand, surprising Irina with the information and the men there for knowing the language. " But then Miss Irina takes over and you find yourself continuing to work as a personal assistant." So you decided to put together enough money and destroy Bratva once in a while.

" How do you know that? " Ignis asks, startled.

" Would you really think I would come here without a thorough investigation of all the members of the Bratva? " Oyabun raises his leg and kicks him on the back of his right knee, causing him to give up his leg and growl in pain. "Miss Irina, what kind of procedure does the Bratva have in relation to traitors?"

" Death, " Irina replied, looking at him curiously.

" I see, " he says in Russian, taking two steps back and opening a drawer, pulling out a red laptop from the inside and reaching out to her. " _Since the territory is yours, the Yakuza will not get involved. Now it's up to you._ "

And he goes to the exit, being observed by all there present.

 **~ x ~**

 **Miss Irina (30 Minutes ago)**

 _Good work, Yuuri._

 _Thanks to the laptop you gave me, I was able to dutifully punish Ignis and everyone involved in the scheme._

 _I passed to Tanaka the names of the contacts of Ignis d_

 _In the Kitagawa family and other families involved._

 _I will be freezing all the transactions that the Medvedev currently have so that I can pass on all the information to the leaders of the Mafia families._

 _I would like to say that you surprised me by imitating perfectly the leader of the Kitagawa. Even Tanaka was surprised by the performance. [Laughing Emoji]_

 _My offer to be my right arm is still open, but if you do not want to, I'm opening up to being my husband too. You said there's someone special, but I don't care._

 **...**

 **Me (Right Now)**

 _I am flattered that you think so well of me, but if I refuse the right arm position, I deny the position of being your husband. I love my special person and I have a bond with him that neither you nor anyone else can break. My body, my mind, my heart and my soul belong to him and to him alone._

 _Please stop insisting._

 **~ x ~**

 **Kyoto - Japan**

 **Official residence of the Kitagawa family**

"So, Shirou, how was the trip to St. Petersburg?" Ritsu Kitagawa, the real Oyabun, asks for his right arm.

"Very interesting, sir." Tanaka says, sitting in seiza in front of him, putting his laptop on the table and taking his right hand for the cup of tea in front of him. "I met a guy who made me very curious."

"A Russian made you curious?" Kitagawa asks, laughing.

"No." Tanaka replies, taking a sip of tea. "A Japanese."

Kitagawa looks at him in surprise.

"And not only that." Tanaka responds, smiling. "He works for the St. Petersburg Police and was the one who helped us unravel the mystery surrounding the organs. Miss Irina insists he has no bond with the Bratva and that he helps by what he promised to her."

"A cop helping the mob? No bribe or blackmail?" Oyabun asks, still surprised.

Tanaka then removes a flash drive from his pocket and fits it into his laptop, which he displays ... Everything that happened at Bratva's headquarters.

"You hired a look-alike of mine? Brilliant idea." Kitagawa says, watching with curiosity.

"No, boss, he's the cop in question." Tanaka says, watching him raise his eyebrows. "He introduced himself as Yuuri Kirihara, but I believe that name is fake."

Oyabun watches the rest of the video in silence, watching closely the man who imitates him. When the video ends, Tanaka turns off the laptop and saves it.

"You told him about me?" He hears Oyabun asking, and looks at him.

"No sir." Tanaka responds, seriously.

"So how the hell did he even imitate my wrinkles?" Oyabun asks, and Tanaka freezes, finally wondering the same thing.

"He hides something." Tanaka deduces, after minutes in silence. "And Miss Irina Medvedeva knows what it is."

"She's already contacted me, telling me about the freezing of drugs and weapons." Kitagawa answers, finishing his tea. "Continue to improve ties with the St. Petersburg Bratva, Tanaka."

"Yes sir." Tanaka says, finishing her tea and getting up.

When he sees himself, Ritsu Kitagawa gets up and goes to his room. There, he goes to his bookshelf and pulls out one, opening it. In the first pages, you can see photos of him with a woman and a chubby girl. He advances other pages, where he sees the chubby girl, now a woman, getting married. In another photo, he sees the two of them with a girl in their arms and more ahead, with a new baby. This photo was taken in front of an Onsen. The last picture is that of a boy being forced into a car while his parents and his sister were immobilized by strong men.

"It's not possible, is it?"

He wonders, melancholy.

 **~ x ~**

"Vitya."

"Yes, Solsnikho?"

"Your plan was great."

"Of course he did."

"Did you like the picture I took with the clothes?"

"Moya Lyubov, I loved it so much that I masturbated using it for almost half an hour in the bathroom and enjoyed it 3 times."

"Really? It did not look like me. After all you fucked me for 3 rounds."

"It's because you're amazing in bed. I can not wait to see you wearing those clothes."

"Me too."

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises. 2 choices for now!  
**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime (2)**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide (1)**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (2)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **8\. Yuuri Informer - Focus: Drug Trafficking # Mafia (3)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft (3)**

 **15\. News - Focus: Corruption #Midia**

 **16\. TV Crew Assistants - Focus: Terrorism #Midia**


	25. Special case 03

**We know that our dear Katsudon has a family relationship with Yakuza. Now it's time for him to know that.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **The poll is still open for you, guys! And leave sugestions for me to work, please!**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~  
**

Within two weeks, Yuuri Katsuki completes his studies about the cases solved by the other units within a year. In the report that he will later hand over to director Baranoskaya, he writes a report about the cases he judged to have been settled correctly, and on the cases he investigated, solving them.

" _Otsukaresama,_ " he says, smiling as he finally closes the last drawer with the files, _picks_ up his things, and leaves the room.

"Yuuri?" He listens to Viktor, and sees his partner approaching. "By chance ..."

"I'm done. I'm going to deliver my report to director Baranoskaya now." The Japanese respond, smiling.

"Nice!" Viktor exclaims, surprised. "So how about this afternoon we get back with the self-defense and shooting trainings?"

"It's okay with me." Yuuri responds, winking at him.

Viktor just laughed, following him to the room of the Special Crimes Investigation Unit. Both sees that not only other detectives but also other police officers look at them seriously. Fearing for his partner, the Russian detective watches everything with redoubled attention when suddenly, he hears ... clapping.

To their surprise, everyone starts to clap their hands at them. Yuuri, realizing that it was for him, blushes and hides it with the notebook, causing other people to laugh.

Proud of his partner, Viktor also claps his hands at him, laughing when his beloved looks at him in surprise, still hiding his face with his notebook.

 **...**

"You really did study the old cases." Lilia says, sitting at her desk, reading his report.

"Yes ma'am." Yuuri responds, smiling.

"Okay, this report will put an end in this story. I'll introduce it to the next board meeting in two days." She keeps the report in a black folder and looks at it. "Excellent work, Katsuki, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you very much, Director." Yuuri says, pleased with the result.

 **...**

Viktor decides to test the reflexes of Yuuri, facing him in a real fight. What he did not expect was that the Japanese not only defended itself but also restarted the attacks, so that it did not hurt him much. He is also surprised when he sees him using complex dance moves to complement his learning. To their surprise, they are face to face, with their bodies glued together. Yuuri surprises him by placing his right hand on Viktor's waist, while his left hand reaches for her.

"Dance with me?" He asks, whispering.

"Always." He responds by starting tango dancing with him.

 **...**

"Boy." Chief Feltsman says, next to Yuuri, who is now training shooting. "You're getting better."

"Thank you very much, Chief." Yuuri responds, lowering his arms and looking at him. "I'm also getting better at using my powers if I happen to encounter armed people in a case."

"Interesting." Yakov says, surprised by what he heard.

 **...**

"Let's get some rest." Minako orders Yuuri, who just sat on the floor, his face completely sweaty and breathless.

Yuuri nods, smiling at her, who holds out a bottle of water. Yuuri grabs it, unintentionally touching her hands with his, which are without gloves and he ends up seeing her memories. Memories of her in Hasetsu, filled with pain, sadness and longing. Memories of her visiting Yu-topia all day to comfort Katsuki Hiroko after the son was removed from the family against their will. Memories of Katsuki Toshiya and Hiroko happy with their children Mari and Yuuri. Memories of her in school, being sempai and best friend of Kitagawa Hiroko. Memories visiting a large traditional house, home to the Kitagawa family. Yakuza.

The shock is so great that he drops the bottle.

"Yuuri?" Minako asks, noticing his hand stretched out.

She then raises her hand and realizes herself what happened.

"You ..." She starts, but to watch him shed a tear. "Oh, Yuuri."

 **...**

Viktor watches Yuuri with concern. It's unusual to see his lover in this state, but decides not to say anything.

"He saw my memories."

Minako's words echo in his mind, and make him feel more sad for him. Viktor knows that Minako Okukawa is someone closely related to the Katsukis, especially after their son was forced to stop living with them. At this very moment, the Russian sees Yuuri's abilities as a curse that alienated him from his family. Even if it was because of them that they met.

When they get home, Viktor notices that Yuuri goes to their room without speaking. He makes tea, orange juice and makes sandwiches for them. Seeing the bedroom door open, he puts everything on a tray and leads there, seeing Yuuri sitting on the bed, with his head on his knees and hugging his legs. With a long sigh, he puts the tray on the table beside the bed, pulls off his sweater and shirt, and goes to the closet, pulling out their favorite duvet.

He approaches and climbs the bed, sitting next to Yuuri and covering them with the duvet. Immediately, Yuuri advances to him and hugs him, crying a lot. Viktor hugs him, not knowing what he could do for him now.

" _Gomenasai, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Nee-chan._ " He listens, between his sobs.

And he keeps repeating it, until he finally calms down. Viktor thinks he had fallen asleep, when all of a sudden, feels his cold hand touching her body.

"Thank you, Vitya." Yuuri says hoarsely. "And I'm sorry if your shoulder is full of snot."

The Russian laughs, releasing him from the embrace.

"Are you okay, Moya Lyubov?" Viktor asks, raising his face with his right hand, worried.

"Yes, but I can be even better." Yuuri responds with a smile. "Take me to shower and then feed me?"

Viktor, surprised by what he hears, opens a broad smile.

"As you wish." He says, getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom, going to prepare a soothing Bath in their tub. He returns to Yuuri, undressing him slowly and picking him up in his arms, leading him to the bathroom, where he deposits Yuuri inside and joins him.

"Do you remember when I told you about Shirou Tanaka and the Yakuza group that he belongs to?" Yuuri asks, sitting in front of Viktor.

"Yes." the Russian responds in surprise.

"Oyabun's name is Ritsu Kitagawa. I saw him again in Minako-sensei's memories." Yuuri says, surprising the Russian with platinum hair. "My mother's name before she was married was Hiroko Kitagawa. She is Ritsu's daughter."

"I mean ..." Viktor begins to wonder, but is interrupted by Yuuri, who laughs.

"Apparently, she abandoned Yakuza when she married my father." Yuuri smiles. "Coincidence, isn't it?"

Viktor, although relieved by the improvement in the mood of his beloved, is worried about this new information.

They dine on the same bed, and soon fall asleep, hugging each other.

 **~ x ~**

" _Moshi moshi, Minako-sensei? This is Yuuri, I'm sorry about yesterday._ "

" _You look better, apparently._ "

" _Actually, Sensei, I'd like to ask for your help._ "

" _Nani?_ "

" _I want to cook Katsudon for Viktor, and I want to have something to remind me of my family._ "

" _I understand. You can leave, I've found that here's an Eastern market that's very good._ "

" _Arigatou, sensei._ "

 **...**

"Vitya."

"Yes, Lilia?"

"You know what's your gift for Yuuri?"

"Giff?"

"His birthday is coming."

"When?"

"November 29th. He's going to be 24 years old."

"What? He didn't tell me anything?"

"Maybe because since he was little he does not celebrate his birthday anymore."

 _Not since he was taken from his family,_ Viktor realizes.

 **~ x ~**

 **Moya Luybov (10 minutes ago)**

 _Minako-sensei called us to dine with her today._ _I'll see you after my practice._

 **...**

 **Me (2 minutes ago)**

 _Okay. I'll be passing by shortly._

 **~ x ~**

When Viktor is received by Minako in her studio, he is soon struck by a delicious smell.

"Hey, Viktor, come in. The food will be cool if you wait too long." Minako says, pulling him inside and closing the door.

Viktor removes the long gray cape, scarf, gloves and shoes, leaving them in the doorway and walking to the table, where 3 wine-colored bowls are served.

"Ah, Viktor, welcome." Yuuri says, in the kitchen.

It does not take long until the three of them sit down at the table.

" _Itadakimasu,_ " Yuuri says, with chopsticks in his right hand, being imitated by Minako.

Soon they take the first bite and Yuuri is surprised by the taste. Viktor does the same, and is surprised.

" _Vkusnooo !_ " he exclaims, surprising the other two. "Yuri, is that what the gods eat ?! It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Viktor. It was worth the time you spent cooking." Yuuri comments, surprising Viktor.

"You cooked that?"

"Yes, with the help of Minako-sensei." Yuuri responds, smiling. "I don't think you know, but today is my birthday. And I wanted to celebrate with you and a little of my family too."

"In fact, Yuuri, this Katsudon is identical to his mother's." Minako says, eating with satisfaction.

"Thank you very much, sensei." Yuuri says, continuing to eat.

Viktor also eats, touched by Yuuri's words. Slowly, they finish eating. Minako stands up and holds out a bluish package for him, surprising him.

"Your second gift is already on your cell phone." She says, the seeing open the present.

He is surprised to see a Japanese cookbook and embraces her, contentedly.

" _Arigatou, Minako-sensei._ "

 **...**

"Yuuri." Viktor says, watching the Japanese leaf through the book on the couch.

"Hm?" He listens and smiles.

"Remember what Minako said? Your second gift is on your cell phone?" He asks, and sees him picking up the phone and calling him.

It does not take long and he sees her latest email, which contains only one link. When he opens, he is frightened to see his mother, his father and his sister.

" _Yuuri, my son, it's been 18 years since they took you from us, but for us, it seems like yesterday._ " Hiroko says, making him put his hand to his mouth. " _Minako-senpai told us to make this video, and even not understanding the reason, we decided to do it himself, since it is a way to vent._ "

" _Okaa-san ..._ "

" _We miss you so much, Yuuri. Every day, we feel the sadness of not having you with us._ " Toshiya starts to speak, and Yuuri feels Viktor sit next to him and hug him from behind. " _If we were stronger, we could have stopped them from getting you out of here._ "

" _Otou-san ..._ "

" _Hey, kid,_ " Mari says, making him smile. " _We have a humble gift for you. Wherever you are, we wish you a Happy Birthday._ "

'' _Mari-neechan…_ ''

And then she gets up and walks away from the video, then comes back with a guitar in her hand. She begins to play, and they sing Happy Birthday for him.

Again Yuuri is crying in Viktor's arms. But this time, he's sure the crying is different from the days gone by. Yuuri is not only crying for longing, but is also moved by the 'gift' of Minako and his family.

"Oh, _Moya Lyubov._ "

Suddenly, Makkachin appears and jumps on Viktor, before lying on Yuuri's lap. With a meow, Vicchan lays on his right shoulder, making him laugh.

"Thank you, Makka. Thank you, Vicchan." He says, stroking them both and then looks at Viktor. "Thank you, Vitya, I love you."

"Do not thank me yet, Moya Lyubov. I have not given you my gift yet." He says, surprising him.

Viktor, smiling at him, lifts his cell phone and shows him an email from an airline company.

 **...**

 _Dear client,_

 _Thank you for choosing our company to ensure your holiday trip._ _Following are the names and itinerary of the tickets purchased, so that there is no mistake at the time of boarding._

 _ **Name: Katsuki, Yuuri.**_

 _Flight 01 - 01/12 - Seat B23_

 _From: Polkovo Airport - Saint Petersburg, Russia_

 _Destination: Fukuoka International Airport - Fukuoka, Japan_

 _ **Name: Nikiforov, Viktor Illyanovich**_

 _Flight 01 - 01/12 - Seat B24_

 _From: Polkovo Airport - Saint Petersburg, Russia_

 _Destination: Fukuoka International Airport - Fukuoka, Japan_

 **...**

"Why Fukuoka?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in surprise.

"Because we're going to Hasetsu." Viktor responds, watching him widen his eyes.

"Does the director know about this?" He asks, whispering.

"Yes, she suggested that we travel to Japan." Viktor responds, smiling.

Yuuri smiles and hugs him, thanking him with a long and hot kiss. He is happy, yes. But at the same time, anxious.

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises. 2 choices for now!**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs (1)**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime (3)**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide (1)**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (2)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **8\. Yuuri Informer - Focus: Drug Trafficking # Mafia (3)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft (3)**

 **15\. News - Focus: Corruption #Midia**

 **16\. TV Crew Assistants - Focus: Terrorism #Midia**

 **17\. Marrying Couple - Focus: Marriage Scam**


	26. Case 150

**With this, there's three more cases with disguises. And 4 more with normal settings. I will freeze the pool for a while, but there's 2 Katsudon-Pirozhki chapters coming later!**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Commander Kreuz welcoming you the 737-600 flight, which will be departing from St Petersburg, Russia, to Fukuoka, in Japan."_ The pilot says om the speaker to the passengers, who begin to pay attention to the stewards, who demonstrates the safety procedures dictated by him.

One of the commissioners draws attention as a handsome Asian boy with black hair slid back and blue-rimmed glasses on his face. His steward's uniform is glued to his body and he's wearing lipstick to make his lips shiny, something that leaves many drooling over him.

"Girl, you really are beautiful." Another commissioner says, making her smile.

"Thank you! My husband insists on saying the same thing every day." He says, raising his left hand where it is possible to see an alliance.

"Are you a man or a woman?" One of the passengers asks, and the boy looks at him with a smile on his face.

"I'm a female transgender. Is there a problem?" He asks, tilting his face.

"No, not one." The man says sharply.

The plane takes off and the stewards begin to position themselves to meet the passengers. For now nothing abnormal was happening there, but the women did everything to hide the nervousness. The Asian steward does not judge them, after all no one should suffer at the hands of despicable people.

"How are you doing, Vitya?" He says, to the cordless earpiece in his right ear.

" _I'm using Yurio's programs to pick up the other names, and as soon as I'm finished, I want to pull their identities and check with the flight attendants to identify the culprits._ alive. " He listens and smiles. " _Good luck, Dorogoy._ "

This makes the boy to be surprised.

"Vityaaaaa!" He complains, listening to laughter on the phone.

" _What can I do? At least no one suspects anything yet._ "

"True." The boy says, stepping away from the isolated area he was about to approach the stewardesses.

"Don't worry." He says, drawing their attention. "We're going to put a stop to that, but we need your help too. If anything happens, call me, okay?"

"Thanks, Nikiforov." He listens and walks away when he hears the first request for assistance. "You can start, Vitya."

During the flight, nothing unusual was happening. Most passengers begin to cover themselves with the company blanket and start sleeping. The asian steward then begins to walk down the hall, looking from one passenger to the other when suddenly, something hits his right heel, causing him to stumble and fall on the passenger on the right, touching him inadvertently.

"Oh, please forgive me, sir." He asks, getting ready. "Are you okay?"

"Be more careful next time, Freak." He says the last part in Russian, making the boy look at him in surprise.

"Forgive me, but I did not understand the last part." The steward lies, feigning confusion.

"Leave me alone." The passenger says, and the steward just smiles.

"Yes sir." He says, walking away and walking again.

 **...**

"I want a glass of water." Another passenger asks, and the asian steward smiles.

"Immediately." He says, moving away to get what he had been asked.

Soon he returns with a plastic cup, a bottle of water and an ice bucket in his arm, approaching the passenger and serving him.

"Thank you very much." The passenger says, and Yuri smiles.

"We are at your service." He responds, and walks away.

 **...**

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for interrupting your sleep, but our stewards will be coming to you soon to distribute sandwiches, salads, cakes and drinks. We wish everyone a good appetite._ "

 **...**

"Bitch."

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"None, just leave me alone."

"Yes sir."

 **...**

" _Yuri, I'm ready._ "

"Okay, it's show time."

 **...**

"Whore."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I do not speak Russian, why do not you speak in English and out loud for everyone to hear how ridiculous you are? I can be whatever I want and that does not give you the right to judge me as well understood. "

That leaves the passengers with surprise. The passenger in question is red with anger and gets up from his seat.

"You want English, Whore? So take it. Freaks like you should never exist, why not sell yourself on the street, bitch, at least you can be with people who pretend to love you?" He says, to the shock of the surrounding.

"My goodness, someone here needs to wash their dirty mouth." The steward comments, laughing. "I already have a job that I really enjoy, Mr. Polzin, and I do not intend to walk away from it because of despicable people like you who only know how to de-stress using racism, bullying and sexual harassment wherever you go."

"How ... How do you know my name?" The passenger asks, startled.

"And then what, you bastard? It may seem like fun to be above others, touching the body parts of hard-working women to help support the family." The steward begins to walk toward him, terrifying him. "For someone who travels constantly because of work, it must be tricky to control stress, but that does not justify abusing others freely."

"How do you know that? Who are you?" The passenger recoils, until he hits someone.

That someone is wearing a pilot's uniform, and he's staring at the scene in surprise.

"Help me!" The passenger asks, startled.

"What's going on here, Dorogoy?" The pilot asks in Russian, looking at the steward.

"He was cursing me, Darling. He called me Aberration, Bitch and Bitch. The steward answers in Russian, surprising everyone.

"It is true!"

"It was horrible."

"Poor steward."

"Hmm." The pilot says, looking at the passenger who is on his knees, looking at him with surprise.

"Are you married to that freak? What a terrible taste you have." He says, getting up.

"And you are what? Some kind of superior being who can impose your will on us, mere mortals?" The pilot asks, staring coldly at him. "Because to me you're nothing but human junk, with your stupid prehistoric mentality."

"Darling, baby, do not waste your time on this crap." The steward says, winking at him.

"True, everything that's been going on here is being passed on YouTube so that it will serve as a lesson not only for you, Yosef Polzin, but also for everyone who finds it fun to do this kind of thing." The pilot says, smiling. "I think at that point, the list of names with all the people who perform this kind of thing on domestic flights is already happening on the screen of the video."

"Who ... Who are you?" The passenger asks, shocked.

"Glad you asked." The steward says, showing the badge.

The pilot also raises his, to the surprise of all.

"St. Petersburg police." The pilot says, tilting his face.

"In normal cases, my partner and I would arrest him for harassment and racism. But as we are in heaven, and going to another country, we can't really do that." The steward says, keeping his credential. "So we decided to stream this online, so that the shame accompanies you 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. And we took the opportunity to leave messages to the world, after all nothing should be a reason for disgusting actions like this."

"After all we are in a society where everyone can be the victim of rape, domestic and work abuse, racism, bullying, and various other small and large crimes." The pilot speaks coldly. "That, dear ones, should never happen." Never.

"Oh, yes, I'm not trans.I'm a man and that was all acting to get you, Mr. Polzin." The steward/police officer says, smiling. "And he's not my husband, but my partner."

The passenger, Yosef Polzin, looks at him in surprise. And then he bows his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry.." He says, beginning to sob. "I don't know what I was thinking about acting like that."

"No, you did. You got carried away by your mentality, since you do not accept that society is changing, and you also refuse to see that women also have rights to be here, doing their best." The pilot/officer says seriously. "And that's a problem not only yours, but many others as well."

"I accept your apologies, because I already knew that I would hear your shitty words, but understand that what you did to me is a crime, yes." The steward/police officer says, looking around. "And may this serve as a lesson to be present on this plane and accompanying our transmission."

He then picks up the cell phone from the front pocket of his vest, revealing a hole in the place of the button and ends the recording. Soon, the plane is filled with applause.

~ x ~

 **Flashback - Hours ago.**

"Is everything alright with you, Miss?" Yuuri asks, noting the pale flight attendant.

"Yes, I'm fine." She responds, looking at him in surprise.

"Yuri?" Viktor asks, next to him.

"Are you sure? Your face is very pale." The Japanese says, touching her arm.

"Oh, I must be tired then ..." She stops talking when she sees him with the police badge.

"We can help you take care of this, Miss Volkova. No one needs to know about that." He says, surprising Viktor. "Take us to a special room and call the person in charge of the company."

 **...**

"You want to what?"

"In fact, we can not allow this to continue like this, with stewardesses victims of racism, bullying and sexual harassment." Viktor says, with his arms folded. "Me and my partner are willing to help resolve this situation if we are allowed."

"What do you have in mind?" The general manager of the company asks, folding his arms.

"I can see the memories of everything I touch, Mr. Braxton." Yuuri says, scaring him. "That's how I discovered not only what happens on the flights but also her name."

"My partner and I will infiltrate the crew of the plane that goes to Japan, where one of the aggressors has already been identified by Miss Volkova, my partner will become his target, and we will corner him. As we can not make an arrest on the plane because we are going to another country and it would be a pain in the ass with all the bureaucracy, we will record the whole flight, edit the video to just the necessary parts and publish on Youtube along with other names that I I would get it with the help of you and the stewardesses." Viktor responds. "I would pretend to be a reserve pilot, and it would only appear at the end, but my main job would be to get the passenger identities and ask the victims to see if they are aggressors or not."

"I don't know. This can go wrong."

"Sir, we are asking to help, so we will take responsibility if our plan fails." Yuuri says, staring at the man seriously. "But believe us when we say we'll do our best to stop it."

"Very well, and what do you expect to gain from it?"

"Well ... Can we have the uniforms?" Yuuri asks, timidly. "I like to collect the clothes I wear in the disguises that I wear, I've been a nurse, a teacher, a model, everything to help solve cases that would be difficult to complete by normal means, and I promise not to use them to cause problems. of conversation. "

"Only that?"

"Yes." Both say at the same time, the astonishing.

"Very well, I'll be on the flight too, to scrutinize and assist you as you need to.

"Of course!" Victor responds, smiling.

 **~ x ~**

"Good evening." The receptionist says in English, looking in surprise at the pilot and employee of an airline.

"Good evening, the pilot says, smiling." Reserve on Nikiforov, please. "

"Right." He says, checking his computer and holding a key. "17th floor, room 1708."

"Thank you very much!"

And the clerk watches them go toward the elevators, surprised. After all, the hotel he works for is not usually used by airlines to host their crews. And the room in question is a suite!

"The things I see around here." He comments, returning to meet the next guest.


	27. Special Case 04

**Chapter Notes**

 **Arash and Ryuu belong to the shoujo manga Keishichou Tokuhanka 007, by Eiri Kaji, manga that inspired this fanfic. Fuyuki, who was just mentioned here, also belongs to the manga**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 **Ichikawa Institute - Kyoto.**

 **...**

 _"Doctor. Minami Kenjiro's analysis shows that Yuuri Katsuki has entered Japanese territory."_

 _"Oh? And where is he right now?"_

 _"Fukuoka."_

 _"Isn't this city close to his hometown?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Tell Minami and other 'trackers' that I want details about Yuuri Katsuki's drive through Japan."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 **~ x ~**

 **Fukuoka - Japan.**

After sleeping the entire morning and morning, Viktor and Yuuri prepare to travel. _**Second stop: Hasetsu.**_ That's right. Viktor bought train tickets online for Hasetsu.

"I want you to introduce me to Hasetsu, Yurksha." He says, making the Japanese blush with the new nickname. "Please."

"I don't know, Vitenka." Yuuri says, pleased to see the Russian's red cheeks. "I haven't set foot in Hasetsu for 18 years."

It has been 18 years since Yuuri Katsuki was removed from his home by force, and never returned.

"So how about you show me how Hasetsu was 18 years ago?" Viktor insists, wishing he could change that.

"I think it's okay ..." Yuuri comments, letting out a sigh.

But unfortunately, it is not okay at all. Hasetsu is very different from what he was 18 years ago. It's more modern. _It is different._ Stores that he loved to go as a child gave way to other stores more appropriate to the current day-to-day life. A large port was built to support medium and large size fishing boats. Paved streets and paved sidewalks.

Yuuri refuses to use his mobile phone map application. He did not want to give the chance to give his current location to them. Luckily he spots Hasetsu Castle, smiling.

"Vitenka, look there." He says, pointing to the castle. "There's Hasetsu Castle. It's not a castle, it's a ninja house."

"Ninja? Really ?!" Viktor asks excitedly. "I want to take pictures there Yuuri!"

Laughing, Yuuri takes him to the castle wall, taking pictures of him and watching him post on social networks. He is surprised to see that the ice rink is there, a little different from how he remembered. They walk the beach, holding hands and talking about silly things. And then ... Yuuri spots Yu-topia.

"Shit." He says, stopping walking.

"Yurska?" Viktor asks, surprised at his sudden stop.

"I can't." Yuuri says, looking at him sadly. "I can't go on."

Viktor looks at the building in front of him, realizing that it is his family's home from the photos of Yuuri's childhood that Minako has shown him. He releases the hand of the beloved and with both, touches his face.

"You can't, but I still can." He says, smiling. "Wait for me here, okay?"

Yuuri just nods, and sees him moving away.

 **...**

Taking a deep breath, Viktor takes advantage of customers leaving the establishment to enter.

" _Irashaimase_ !" He listens, and smiles at the sight of the small, soft woman approaching him.

" _English?_ " He asks, pulling her smile back a little.

"Not much." She says, making him nod. "Dinner and _Onsen_ ?"

"No." Viktor responds, taking Yuuri's omamori from under his black shirt and sampling it to her.

" _Chotto_ ... Oh!" She is frightened by what she sees, and then she opens a broad smile. "Yuuri's Husband!"

 _Husband?_ _She thinks that... they are married?_ _What is she talking about?_

"Toshiya, Mari, look who just came!" The woman screams in Japanese, attracting the attention of a not too tall and thin man and a totally punk girl. "Look, it's Yuuri's husband!"

"Oh?" The girl approaches, with a lit cigarette in her hand. "That's true, he's the man from the photos of Minako-sensei. I think his name is _Vikitoru._ "

Viktor looks at her confused, since he only understood her name Minako. "

"Come, come, sit here." Hiroko says, but Viktor shakes his head.

" _I'm sorry._ " He says, looking at them tenderly. "I'm only here to say that your son is well, and that I love him very much."

" _Arigato, Vicchan._ " Toshiya Katsuki says, smiling at the Russian.

 **...**

The first thing Yuuri feels is a strange shock in his wrists, obviously caused by his bracelets. And then...

"Katsuki." Yuuri listens, and turns his face to see two boys standing there, looking coldly at him. Both are tall, thin and like the Japanese bishounen type, one of which has black hair and blue eyes. The other one has brown hair and eyes.

"Arashi. Ryuu." Yuuri says, rising from the sand where he was sitting to meditate.

"Why are you here?" The one with black hair, Ryuu, asks coolly.

"You should know that you can't contact anyone that knows your life before the Institute!" The other, Arashi, openly complains.

"I have not met anyone from my childhood." Yuuri responds quietly. "And I'm only here to accompany my Russian partner, who insisted on meeting my hometown."

"And where is he now?" Ryuu asks, looking around at Yuuri.

"Over there." Yuuri points to Yu-topia in the distance. "He was curious to see what a traditional Onsen is, but since I could not go because he knew they were watching me, I told him to go it alone."

"I understand." Ryuu, who is smarter than Arashi, understands. "How long will you stay in Hasetsu?"

"Not too long, I think we'll be going back to Fukuoka this afternoon if my partner does not invent more things ..." He feel a stronger shock coming from the bracelets, making him raise my arms. "What ... What's going on?"

"Aaaaah!" Arashi screams. "His bracelets will not hold out for long!"

"Glad it seems to be at the beginning of the deterioration."

Ryuu says, picking up his cell phone and calling someone.

Meanwhile, Yuuri finds himself worried. _He ... He should not be there._ _If the bracelets are really starting to fail, then my powers will be released in full force and so there's the risk of ..._

 **...**

Viktor, carrying bags full of food that the Katsukis gave him to share with their son, encounters Yuuri with his arms raised, talking to two other boys.

"Yuri?" He asks, seeing the Japanese look at him in surprise.

"Ah, you must be the idiot of his partner." One of the boys says in English, making Viktor look with a frown.

"Shut up, Arashi." Yuuri says, huffing with rage.

"Katsuki." The other boy slaps the first man's head, named Arashi. "We can get you new ones in four days. Where are you going to be at the moment?"

"Tokyo." Viktor answers for Yuuri, scaring him. "We will be in Tokyo tomorrow for the Figure Skating Championship."

"Thank you, Ryuu." Yuuri says, releasing a long sigh.

"No problem, but try to avoid using your powers until then." Ryuu says, smiling. "Ah yes, Fuyuki is also in Tokyo, working for the police."

"She misses you." Arashi says, and Yuuri opens a wide smile.

"Then I will visit her soon."

 **...**

"Who were they?" Viktor asks, when they arrive at the Hasetsu train station.

"Members of the Ichikawa Institute." Yuuri responds, seriously. "They wanted to know why I was in Hasetsu."

"Oh? And what did you say?" Viktor asks, curious.

"Of course I replied that it is because of my partner's whims." Yuuri responds, laughing at him.

"Hey!" Viktor complains, causing him to burst into laughter.

"How are they?" Yuuri asks, when he stops laughing and takes on a serious face.

"They are well." Viktor responds, touching his shoulder. "They called me your husband."

Yuuri looks at him in surprise.

"My ... my husband ?!" Yuuri interrupts and frowns. "Minako-sensei must have invented this."

"I agree, I heard her name but I did not understand what they were talking about." Viktor says, watching him bite his lip and look away from him, touching the finger of his left hand, where he uses the ring that belonged to the Russian's mother.

 **~ x ~**

 **Next stop: Tokyo.** As he had said, the Russian presented his beloved with tickets to the Gran Prix Final that will happen in Tokyo, courtesy of Jean-Jacques Leroy for their help in the Rostelecom Cup months ago.

"Amazing!" Yuuri says, as he sits in the stateroom.

"Definitely." Yuuri says, sitting on the left side of him and taking his hand, wrapping his fingers together.

By day, they visit Tokyo sights such as Shibuya, Akihabara, Tokyo Tower and Shinjuku. Viktor thinks he's in heaven as he enters a Dog Cafe, soon whining about Makkachin, who is with Nikolai, their neighbour. When Viktor comes across a Maid Cafe two days later, he grabs Yuuri and enters the cafe, interested in the environment.

"Vitya?" Yuuri asks, watching the beloved look at the clerks who served customers with a strange expression on their face.

" _Solsnikho_ , is there any place where I can buy clothes like that?" Viktor asks, making Yuuri look at him in surprise.

"Do you intend to buy maid clothes?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"And other kinds of disguises for us." Viktor nods excitedly.

Yuuri puts his hand on his forehead and lets out a long sigh, shaking his head.

" _Moya Lyubov_ ?" He listens, and looks at him.

"It's all right." He says, smiling.

Yuuri ends up taking him to a popular Cosplay store. Needless to say, Viktor was completely delighted with what he found in the store, right? So enchanted that he ended up completely distracted and did not notice Yuuri approaching a store clerk.

" _Sumimasen,_ " he tells her.

" _Irashaimase_!" The clerk says, looking at him with surprise.

"My friend there is a foreigner and I'm afraid he'll end up causing problems for you and your customers. And his birthday is coming, and I could not afford to buy him a present." Yuuri says, putting his right hand on the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, _Okyaku-san,_ I can keep an eye on him for now." The clerk winks at him, smiling.

"Thank you very much." He says, taking advantage of Viktor's distraction and leaving the store, going back to a jewelry store and entering the store.

Half an hour later, they meet in the box of the store, where Viktor talked with the official in English. 5 large bags on top of the counter.

"Finished?" Yuuri asks, in Russian.

" _Da!_ " Viktor responds, his heart-shaped smile on his face.

"Fine, are we going to continue our tour?" Yuuri picks up two of the bags and discreetly hides in one of them the small bag that he carried in his hand, with the imprint of the jewelry store from before.

Yuuri takes several photos of Victor throughout the sightseeing, including him crying on the statue of Hachiko, after Yuuri told the story of the dog to him. Yuuri soon realizes that he is weak for Viktor's pampered dog face, who begs to see what a Love Hotel is like. In the end, they spend the night in one of them, with Yuuri wearing one of the clothes Viktor bought: A black and red sailor female school uniform. **[Details on the next Katsudon-Pirozhki.]**

And then, Yuuri Katsuki finally realizes something strange.

"Vitenka?" He asks, lying in bed with him. "

"Yes, Yurksha?" Viktor lowers his face to look at him.

"When are we going back to Russia?"

"Oh, it's good you asked!" Viktor turns to him, filling him with kisses.

" Vi ... ten ... ka ... " Yuuri tries to say, between the kisses.

But it ends up grabbing his face to keep him from distracting him.

"When. Are. We. Going. Back. To Russia?" He asks, seeing the Russian open a shy smile.

"I do not know! Maybe after Christmas!" He responds, excited. "I heard on the internet that Japanese Christmas is a date for couples, so I really wanted to spend time with you here."

And there is it. The face of spoiled dog

"Oh my God!" Yuuri exclaims, surprised.

After all, it's still December 4th. Yuuri ends up grunting, letting himself be kissed by the Russian, which leads them to another round of sex.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **About Yuuri's nickname, I do not know anything about Russian, I just repeat what I see in other fanfics. But here, I decided to change a little and invent a Russian nickname to be used. In this fic, Viktor is a common citizen of Russia, who does not legally accept same-sex marriage, so marriage is out of the question. Therefore, Viktor would like to spend an indefinite time in Japan, where although not also approved in many cities, there are no punishments for homosexual couples as there is in Russia.**


	28. Special Case 50

**Chapter Notes**

 **The Pool is back with another option. And I think this option will make all of you very happy. Want to know what it is? Just check the end of this chapter.**

 **Kuze Kyouichirou, Ichikawa Fuyuki and Kounogi Hiroka belong to the shoujo manga Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

 **Kourogi means cricket and Fuyuki's not knowing english are caconic in the manga.**

 **Remembering that one of Yuuri's fears is that he loses control of his powers. That's why he worries, because of the wristbands, which are used to control them.**

 **Yuuri is four years older than Yuuri, and he was the one who took care of her at the Institute, so she calls him Yuuri-niichan.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

After the last day of the Grand Prix final, Yuuri wonders what Victor expects to do in Japan. Not that he's looking bad. So far their trip is being wonderful. And then, as he walks the streets of Tokyo with Viktor, he begins to feel a strange sensation. Someone is watching them. I feel the strong electric shock in my wrists and I start to panic. _This is ... A new skill?_ _A skill that is always being used?_

" _Yabai_ ." He says, swallowing.

"Yuri?" Viktor asks, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine." The Japanese tells him, breathing deeply. "Wait here, I'll go to the bathroom."

"All right." Viktor responds, sitting on the bench in the square.

"I'll be right back." Yuuri says, moving away from his partner.

Yuuri walks around the park, no longer feeling the sensation of being watched. Which, to him, means that Viktor is the target. Silently, he looks for the guilty one when he notices a girl in school uniform hiding in a post.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask in Japanese, scaring her.

"Nothing." She says, and I touch her arm accidentally, causing them both to get a shock. "Ouch!"

"Kyaa!" She screams, and runs away, frightened by what happened.

 **...**

Viktor is admiring the scenery around the park when he hears a female scream. Immediately he gets up from the bench and starts searching for the owner of the voice when he sees a girl running and Yuuri there, looking at the bracelets with a pale face and wide eyes.

"Yuri!" He exclaims, touching his right arm and getting a shock.

Yuuri takes a step back, instinctively, looking at him in fear. Suddenly, he bites his lips, opening his mind, and the Russian freezes to be invaded by the thoughts of the beloved by telepathy.

 **...**

 _I'm afraid!_

 _No, I have to put up with it until tomorrow!_

 _I can't lose control!_

 _I can't allow Vitenka to get hurt because of me._

 _It's aching more and more._

 _I do not know what to do._

 _Everything was so good._

 _Did I have to improve my perception right now?_

 _I do not want Vitenka to see me in pain._ _I know he will feel useless._

 _I do not want to see him sad._ _I want..._

 _I want..._

 **...**

"Gah!" Yuuri exclaims, and Viktor realizes that he is taking shock over telepathy.

"Yuri, stop it!" He screams, using his hands to touch his face, ignoring the shocks he receives. "Stop using your powers!"

"Vitenka ... I'm sorry ..." Yuuri ends up losing his senses, falling into Viktor's arms.

The shocks stop as well, and he lets out a long sigh.

"Oh, Yuri, what could I do to help you?"

With the help of a taxi, Viktor charges Yuuri to the hotel where they are both staying. With difficulty, they enter the elevator and enter the room. The Russian takes his beloved to bed, laying him right there. Without knowing more how to help Yuuri, he takes a good shower, regretting not being able to share the shower with Yuuri. He has just masturbated twice, imagining it to be Yuuri who is holding his penis and whispering words of love in his ear. He dabs and walks out of the bathroom, noticing the curled sheets on the bed, which always hides his beloved when he is sleeping after a complicated day. He wears one of his pajamas and lies next to the beloved, touching his hair lightly and closing his eyes. It does not take long and he falls asleep, next to him.

 **...**

Yuuri wakes up when they are both in the bedroom. He, lying in bed and Viktor in the shower, taking a shower. He feels the shocks, in a lesser extent, and decides to get up. Looking around the room, he quickly starts to work. First, use the thick bed sheets to form a cocoon. Second, put one of the black wigs that the Russian bought to pretend to be his hair. Third, cover the cocoon with another sheet, leaving a space for your beloved and then, taking a pair of shoes, his cell phone, his wallet, his glasses, his gloves and a blue hooded sweater. Silently, he leaves the room just as he hears the door to the bathroom open. He takes a deep breath, biting his lips to make no sound, and goes to the emergency stairs, where he puts on his shoes and sweater He switches the device off, stuffing it into his coat pocket, along with his glasses, and starts down the stairs to the ground floor. With his hood upright, he approaches the entrance of the hotel and bends toward the doorman, with a forced smile on his face. He leaves the hotel, receiving the light that afternoon on his body. And then, he again feels the look of before and looking around, sees the girl from before looking through the windows of the hotel window.

He walks away, putting his glasses on his face, and crosses the street, leaning in front of the wall and raising his cell phone, pretending to be using it while keeping an eye on it. Although she still feels the intensity of it, clearly she still did not notice him there. And he watches her for 20 minutes, until she looks at the pink watch on her wrist and gets startled.

Immediately she runs off, and he follows her to the nearest bus stop. Yuuri crosses the street again, and sees her getting into a bus. He enters last, paying for the ticket and going to the end of the hall and stands near the exit, thus keeping an eye on the girl. He leaves, and continues to follow her, until he sees her wave to a very pretty girl, with long blond hair.

"Fuyuki-san!"

And then I freeze, because that girl was Ichikawa Fuyuki, who also belonged to the Ichikawa Institute and like me, possesses psychic powers. _She left the Institute years before me to work for the Tokyo Police ..._

His line of thought is cut off when he has a new sensation of being watched, this time with more force, and with it a strong electric shock. I feel that he was going to touch me and I scream in Japanese.

"Do not touch me!"

I lower the hood, and look back at me, seeing the tall black-haired man staring at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry!" He screams again, and feels a shock again. "Gahah!"

"Hey!" I listen, and I find myself on my knees on the floor.

"Yuuri-niichan?" I hear Fuyuki, and I look at her with a smile on her face.

"Hey Fuyuki-chan." I say, groaning in pain.

"Oh no, your bracelets are not holding up any longer." She exclaims, approaching me.

Suddenly, she removes one of her bracelets from her wrist and puts it on him. Yuuri, completely sweaty, sighs relieved to stop receiving shocks.

"Oh god!" He says, sitting on the floor.

"What happened? Why are you here in Japan?" She asks, reaching out for me.

"Fuyuki? Do you know him?" The girl from before asks, curious.

"Yes. He is Katsuki Yuuri, and with me, he spent much of his life at the Ichikawa Institute." She introduces me. "Yuuri-kun, this is Kuze Kyouichirou and she is 'Kourogi' Hiroka."

"It's Kounogi, Fuyuki-san!" The teenager complains, and Yuuri then looks at her.

"Do you still say the police director's last name like that?" The man named Kuze lets out a sigh and Fuyuki starts to complain to him.

"So, Kounogi-san?" Yuuri says, staring at her in surprise. "Could you tell me why you were stalking me and my partner?"

"Eh?" She and Fuyuki ask, looking at me in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry." The girl says, laughing. "I saw you with that handsome Russian and I thought you were a gay couple. My fujoshi radar never fails."

"He is my partner in the St. Petersburg Police. He insisted on meeting Japan and made me travel with him." I mean, smiling at her. "In addition, homosexual relationships are practically considered a crime in Russia."

"Oh my God, that's terrible!" She exclaims, and suddenly is surprised by something. "So you mean I'm to blame for what happened to you?"

"I don't really think so, but I'd like to talk to you privately, Yuuri-kun." She says and I nod. "Anyway, where's your partner? It would be nice to meet him, too."

"Oh." I just say, and try to use telepathy.

 **...**

 _Not this one._

 _Yuuri disappeared._

 _Where is he?_

 _He left?_ _Was he abducted?_

 _Yuuri, where are you?_

 **...**

"Yabai." Yuuri says, startled.

 **~ x ~**

Viktor wakes from his nap, feeling the fingers of his left hand feeling the hair of his beloved and the cocoon still at his side. But when he looks and realizes that the hairs were out of the cocoon, he screams and panics, getting to his feet immediately.

"Yuri?" He asks, approaching cautiously.

He moves on the sheets, which crumble and reveal ... Nothing. He lets out a sigh, relieved that his lover has not lost his hair when he finally realizes something is wrong.

 _Where's Yuuri?_

And then your mind goes crazy.

 **...**

 _Vitenka!_

He freezes, cell phone in hand trying to call Yuuri for the fifth time.

 _Vitenka, forgive me!_ _I am fine!_

 _Yurska?_

 _Yes?_

 _I demand an explanation as soon as possible._

 _Meet me at the hotel cafeteria?_ _I'll be coming soon._

 **~ x ~**

Viktor waits for Yuuri impatiently together, frowning at the sight of him talking seriously to a blond-haired girl and right behind them, a dark-haired man. Victor notices that he is paler than normal, and does not like how the girl is practically glued to him. When the Japanese finally looks at him, he freezes and lowers his face. The Russian crosses his arms, getting serious even though inside he is relieved that his beloved is well.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asks, his voice hoarse. "Let me introduce you to a companion who also has psychic powers." Fuyuki Ichikawa's name is from the same institute, and she now works for the Tokyo Police with him, Kyouichirou Kuze.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Viktor Nikiforov." He says, getting up and raising his hand to the girl first.

Smiling, the girl grabs and greets him energetically.

"Yuuri-niichan, I'm not Ichikawa anymore." She says in Japanese.

"Eh?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"I'm Kuze Fuyuki now." She says, raising her left hand, where a gold ring is on her ring finger.

"You got married?" He asks, surprised. "Congratulations!"

And Viktor, confused by not understanding what they are talking about, is frightened to see his beloved hugging her.

"My wife does not speak English." The man, Kyouichirou Kuze, tells him in Russian.

"Wife?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"Yes." He sits down next to her on the table, while Yuuri sits down in front of her and beside Viktor.

"Fuyuki-chan, Onegai." Yuuri says, reaching for her.

Viktor and the man named Kyouichirou watch the girl touch his hand, and both close their eyes.

"So that's what happened." She says, letting go.

"Yuri?" Viktor asks, rather confused.

The Japanese look at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!." He bends to his boyfriend, but does not lift his face to him.

"Yuri, what happened?" Viktor asks, now worried.

"In the Ichikawa Institute, people who have more than one type of psychic powers are rarely found. Some may see memories, others may have telekinesis, others may speak to the dead or even write as if they were the dead, there are those who can heal others, or even use telepathy. "Kyouichirou Kuze says, translating what the girl is speaking in Japanese. "She and Yuuri both currently have a variety of powers, but it was not always that way. When they left the Institute, they both had only the power to see memories."

That's right, Yuuri started by just reading memories when he arrived in Russia.

"Because of this, the Institute has several types of special bracelets, used to control the amount of power released, and because of the ease with which it was out of control, it received a bracelet more suitable to control. Being a calm person, he received simpler bracelets, and that's the problem. " He continues to interpret, and Viktor now has a vision of what happened to his beloved.

"It was scary." Yuuri says, still face down. "We are walking in the park and suddenly, I begin to feel someone watching us, a new power, which I still do not understand how it works, but that activated the shock system of the bracelets, which can no longer held the weight of my other powers. That's why Arashi and Ryuu asked the Institute for new bracelets just like this one. "

Yuuri raises his arm, where a thicker, orange-colored bracelet is on his wrist.

"I was afraid that staying with you, the situation could get worse and I could end up hurting not only you, but also her and several other people. I kinda panicked, and I went after her, but I was surprised when I saw her meeting Fuyuki, and then ... "

Yuuri stops and turns his face. Kyouichirou Kuze looks at him with raised eyebrows and points at himself.

"It was my fault?" He asks, surprised.

"You only have a strong presence. My new power detected your presence immediately and if it were not for Fuyuki's bracelet, I could have caused a very powerful disaster." Yuuri explains, lowering his face. "I'm sorry, Viktor."

"It's all right, Yuuri. I forgive you, but please, never do anything like this again." The Russian says, touching the beloved's hand under the table.

They order coffee and snacks, and Viktor watches Yuuri and Fuyuki catch up. When they are already drinking coffee, Fuyuki asks in Japanese.

"Hey, Kyouichirou, what do you think about having sex with cosplay?"

Kyouichirou Kuze, with difficulty, did swallow the coffee he was drinking. Unlike Yuuri, who spill out what he was drinking and coughs loudly.

"Fuyuki-chan!" He exclaims, receiving pats in the back by Viktor.

She just winks at him, hiding her smile as she drinks her tea. Yuuri bangs his head on the table and lets out a long grunt.

"She saw my memories, Vitenka, all of them."

 _Oh ..._

Embarrassed and certainly with the red cheeks, Viktor decides to just take his coffee in silence.

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises. 2 choices for now!**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs (1)**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime (3)**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide (1)**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (2)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **8\. Yuuri Informer - Focus: Drug Trafficking # Mafia (3)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft (3)**

 **15\. News - Focus: Corruption #Midia**

 **16\. TV Crew Assistants - Focus: Terrorism #Midia**

 **17\. Victor as a Groom, Yuuri as a Wife. - Focus: Mariage Scam**


	29. Case 16

**Chapter Notes**

 **Victuuri returns home sooner than planned. Or rather, Yuuri returns home. Why? Check out.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

With new bracelets, Yuuri feels more relieved. After a long night crying in his beloved arms, both now sleep deeply. Of course they spend the morning in bed, just waking up in the afternoon. And then, when both are at a restaurant, having lunch, Viktor again decides something that surprises him.

"Yuri, I want to stay on an Onsen!" Viktor says, as he devours a bowl of ramen.

"What?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"I was curious after I visited the Onsen that belongs to your family. Please, please, please!"

The Japanese man uttered a long sigh, his hand on the table.

"Okay, let me see where we can go." Yuuri responds, watching him jump from the chair.

"Yaaaaay!" Victor screams, making Yuuri panic.

"Viktor!" He shouts, and goes on to apologize to everyone there.

The Japanese look at his boyfriend coldly. He'll pay for it.

 _ **[Rest in Katsudon Pirozhki]**_

 **~ x ~**

It happened at dawn. Viktor sleeps soundly in bed, exhausted after what Yuuri had put him through hours earlier. This one approaches to lie on the bed when the Russian cell phone begins to vibrate. With scowl, Yuuri lifts the device and is frightened to see 65 lost calls and numerous messages from the Director Baranoskaya and the staff of the Special Crimes Investigation Unit. Confused, he picks up his phone too, noticing that there's nothing out of the ordinary about him. He decides to take the two cellphones and leaves their room to not wake up Viktor, wandering the corridors of the inn to the reception. Viktor's phone rings again and Yuuri answers, pulling the phone out of his ear as he hears the Directors screams.

 _"Viktor Ilyanovich Nikiforov! Where are you? You do not know the chaos that you two have caused to disappear like that, without saying anything? Katsuki okay? Why the hell am I getting calls from Institute Ichikawa saying that you are in Japan? First you two, then Plisetsky ... "_

"Director." Yuuri says, frowning.

" _Yuuri?_ " She asks, surprised.

"Yes, it's me. I'm fine, and yes, Viktor and I are in Japan. " He says, confused. "He told me that you had recommended it."

" _I didn't say anything about it. We've been trying to call you both four days._ "

"But there's nothing on my phone." Yuuri comments, looking at the device. "Unless..."

" _Yuuri?_ " She asks, but Yuuri is already reading the memories of the device.

"He ... He changed the chip on my phone and cleared my accounts of it. On purpose." Yuuri widen his eyes. "He lied to me."

He hears a long sigh from the other end of the line, and ends up letting out one too. He starts messing with his cell phone by first accessing his email.

" _What now?_ " She asks worriedly.

"I'll go back home alone, so I can help find Plisetsky ..." Yuuri interrupts when he sees one of the new emails. "He sent me an email."

Opening it, Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

 **...**

 _Katsudon_

 _you'Re a coOl guy_

 _But I'm the best Yuri, jerk._

 _and why the fuck your phone numBer is 1512XX1730?_ _Is that stupid old mAn's fault?_ _Looks like it._

 _I must disappear for a while._ _DoN't worry._ _And tell ViKtor that I hate him._

 _25x7_

 _Yura_

 **...**

" _Yuuri?_ " The director asks, and he re-rereads the e-mail.

"One moment, ma'am." He says, spelling the weird capital letters.

" _Bank robbery?"_ She asks, making him frown. " _He says what and when?_ "

"No." It opens the browser and types St. Petersburg Bank 25 7 on Google. "Not cleary. It's the **Sberbank** agency that's in the corner of 25th and 7th Street. And ... I think it's late afternoon, at 5:30 PM."

" _Okay, I'll be preparing countermeasures right away._ " The director says, and Yuuri's darkly tossing around on various things at her desk.

"Try to put our people inside. I'll go there as soon as I get St. Petersburg." Yuuri then says goodbye to her and ends the call.

He uses Viktors cell phone to buy a plane ticket in his name with his lover credit card info and returns to their room, where he watches the Russian sleeping soundly.

"So you lied to me?" He whispers, and lets out a sigh, again.

Silently, he starts to pack his luggage. With his phone, he sends a message to the Russian's phone, and puts it on the table beside the bed. Taking one last look at the beloved, Yuuri picks up his suitcases and leaves the room. Before leaving, he pays for their stay.

 **~ x ~**

Viktor wakes up slowly and stretches. He sits on the bed when he notices her boyfriend's absence and picks up his cell phone, noticing the time first. It's 2:40 PM. Giving a yawn, he opens the message he received from Yuuri and widens his eyes.

 **...**

 _I'm going home._ _Yuri P. might be in danger._ _Thank you for what you did on my phone._ I'm very upset with you.

 **...**

He looks around noting that only his two suitcases are there. He panics when realizing that Yuuri discovered that he lied about being allowed to travel and that he had messed up the cell phone. He re-reads the message, and understands that Yuuri had to go to St. Petersburg as soon as possible, since Plisetsky is in danger.

Not that he is bothered with Yurio. After all, they never understood each other. But Yuuri is different. Not only does he have the means to help, but he also likes everybody. Mila, Georgi, Yurio and even Yakov.

"Oh boy, now I'm screwed." He says, going back to bed.

 **~ x ~**

It's cold and cloudy. It is 5:10 PM when a group of 8 people wearing wide black coats enter the bank agency. There were still some customers inside, waiting to be serviced by the bank employees, but it's very fitting for being near the end of today's work.

"Yura, it's your turn." One of them orders another, a long blond haired young man.

This young man walks away from the group, holding with both hands the straps of the backpack he carries on his back. Behind him, another figure goes after him and sits down beside him, watching him pull a laptop out of his backpack and already stirring it.

"Do it quickly." the person, who is actually a woman, speaks to the young man.

"Don't disturb me, bitch. These things take time." He complains, glaring at her.

The young man quickly types on the laptop, biting his lip at every time the percentage showing in the screen ups more than once. He then finishes typing, beginning to feel nauseated because he's destroying the bank's security system. Suddenly, a suitcase appears on his right side.

"Katsudon is delicious ... Excuse me, could you keep an eye on my luggage?"

He raises his face and sees Yuuri Katsuki sweaty face and phone in hand, looking at him with a smile on his face.

"What?!" The woman exclaims in surprise, moving her blond hair to tell their 'friends' that it's ok to go in..

"Thank you." The japanese man says, hurrying away from them.

Yuri watches him pass in front of the group and crosses the metal detector with the phone in his ear. Something that is noticed by a ... _Redhead female security guard?_

 **...**

"Sir?" The Asian-looking boy looks at the female red haired guard, surprised. "You passed the metal detector with your cell phone."

"Eh?" He asks, clearly surprised.

Meanwhile, the group also passes by the detector, surprised by their luck to have an idiot to serve as a distraction.

"Oh God, that's true! But it didn't beep. What happens now?" The boy asks, looking at her.

"I'll have to search you." She says, approaching him.

"Of course." He says, holding up both his hands.

The group prepares to announce the robbery when they listen.

"You are a detective? Why didn't you say it before?"

And that scares them.

"I'm not working and I just came from abroad. I came here just to exchange the money I have." The asian man responds, and then looks at the group there. "But if you want, I can help you search them. What do you think?"

"It would help me a lot." The guard looks at them, smiling too.

One of them panics and picks up the pistol he holds, staring at the detective.

"Th-this is a robbery!" He exclaims, terrified.

Surprised, others also raise their weapons.

"Pass everything you own or we'll shoot! Quickly!" Another member of the group shouts, but no one there moves.

And then, they hear the laughter coming from the detective.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." He says, staring at them.

Suddenly, their guns explode at the same time, burning their hands and causing them to drop their weapons. And then, they are surrounded by customers, employees, the security lady and the detective. When everyone erects their badges, they keep their mouths open.

"St. Petersburg police, you're all arrested for the attempted robbery of this bank, illegal possession of weapons and gang formation." Yuuri declares, smiling.

"How?" One of them asks, terrified.

"We received an anonymous report that a robbery was scheduled to occur here today at this time." Yuuri shrugs, and laughs.

"Katsudon." They listen to the woman, who was also immobilized. "You were talking on the phone about Katsudon." That strange name was also in the email that Yura sent to his friend. I had found that word strange, but no one listened. "

"Ahh." Yuuri says, clapping. "Congratulations, you seem to have more brains than the others here."

"Shut up, Katsudon." Yura says, making the detective laugh.

"It's nice to see you again, Yurio! Good work sending that email."

"Good job deciphering." Yura says, watching as they force the group of thieves out of the bank.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asks, looking at the other seriously. "They're from the group you used to be in the past, are not you?"

Yuri looks at him in surprise. Then he frowns, staring at him in anger.

"You read my memoirs." Yuuri nods slightly. "When?"

"When we were working on the Rostelecom Cup case, I touched your shoulder, and then I sent you that message." Yuuri responds timidly. "I did it with Mila, Georgi and Viktor as well, and before you start screaming at me for it, I did it because I thought I needed it, after all to you all, I'm a stranger with strange powers.

"Okay, but you should open up to everyone as well about yourself." Yura says, making him smile.

"Well, it's not as if someone who has spent much of his past stuck in a 24/7 facility to be a research experiment would have a lot to reveal." Yuuri responds, shrugging again.

 **~ x ~**

Thanks to Plisetsky, everyone discovered the flight Viktor was returning. With the exception of the Yuris, they were all at the airport, waiting for the Russian to turn pale when he saw them there, arms folded.

"Shit." He says, frozen.

Yeah. _Shit._ At least when he gets home, Yuuri maybe is waiting for him with Makkachin, Vicchan and dinner ready. Maybe.

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises. 2 choices for you to choose now!**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs (1)**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime (3)**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide (1)**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia (2)**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder (2)**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft (3)**

 **15\. News - Focus: Corruption #Midia**

 **16\. TV Crew Assistants - Focus: Terrorism #Midia (1)**

 **17\. Victor as a Groom, Yuuri as a Wife. - Focus: Mariage Scam** **(1)**


	30. Case 17

**I decided to reset the poll. Why? Because there's a lot of options and again, there's little feedback from the readers. So I am resetting the poll and adding 6 more options *o* And there will be another Katsudon-Piroshki as bonus, because I'm a tease for this Fanfiction.**

 **Send good prayers (Comments/Reviews) for our Katsudon. He will need it at the end of this chapter.**

 **I have now twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and my fics.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **Omg! I didn't realised that this series is already one year old! *o***

 **~x~**

Viktor Nikiforov is a dead man. The cause of his death? His boyfriend who still isn't talking so much to him now is on a raised stage, dancing around a pole wearing high heels, mini-shorts glued to the body and bright red lipstick on his lips.

Well, it all started when, after another day with Yuuri ignoring Victor because he lied about traveling to Japan, a human arm was found by a couple walking along the edge of the river Neva, which because of December low temperatures, is frozen. The arm is stuck in shrubs, and was only noticed because one of the witnesses slipped and fell sideways. Underneath the layer of ice, he can perceive a human body and in panic, he calls the police. Soon, the Homicide Unit is surprised by what they see. Without much choice, one of the detectives decides to ask the help of the pair of Katsuki-Nikiforov of the Investigation Unit of Special Crimes.

But when only Katsuki appears at the crime scene, they are surprised.

 **...**

Yuuri is frightened to see the arm coming out of the ice sheet that is the Neva River. Carefully, he reaches for his arm, pulls the glove from his right hand and touches it. He shivers all over because he feels the sensation of the cold under the ice and bites his lips. Slowly he turns away.

"The victim's name is Yuliana Yakovana, 23, an orphan and a nightclub dancer. She was drugged in the club when she was ending her work, raped and thrown alive into the river." He says, putting the glove back in his hand. "Unfortunately, everything happened in the night and in a dark environment, so I couldn't see any peculiar traits among those involved, but I can say there were 3 people."

"I understand. Let's investigate that club now. What to come with us? "One of the detectives asks, making Yuuri frown.

"Maybe I shouldn't go with you. Things can turn out to be more difficult." He says, and then he opens a smile. "I will return to my unit. If you need me again, just call. "

The Japanese walks away from the crime scene, picking up the cell phone, opening a contact and dialing a number.

"Director? I think our Unit should share the recent case with the Homicide Unit. "

" What do you mean? "She asks, seriously.

"The victim works in a club and she was there before she was drugged, raped and thrown into the river. Detectives at the Homicide Unit are on their way to the club, but I don't think they'll find out much. "He says, walking to a park where he plans to take a taxi.

" And what do you have in mind? "She asks, making him smile.

"Enter the club in disguise. Become one of them and gain their confidence to listen to rumors and conversations. "He replies, getting into a taxi. "I'll make the arrangements, so I'm not going back to the police station. If the idiot starts complaining, put him in the investigation, too. My intuition says she was not the first and will not be the last victim.

"Very well. You have my authorization. "She says, and he takes a deep breath. " How do you want to infiltrate the club? "

"I have my ways." Yuuri responds, saying goodbye and hanging up.

He then types and sends a message to Irina Medvedeva, telling her what happened and asking for help in creating new identity documents, a false story of how he got involved with the Mafia and something to facilitate his entry as a dancer at the club. To his relief, Irina accepts and reveals that such a club is bad rumored and that will send an aid to ensure his safety. Yuuri thanks and decides to spend the days with Minako, honing his skills in pole dancing.

 **~ x ~**

 **Days later**

"Nikiforov." Viktor listens to the headmistress, who looks at him coolly. "My office, now."

He takes a deep breath and gets up from the table, following her into the living room, where she closes the door. He paled, wondering if she was going to kill him now, all because he lied about the release of their trip to Japan.

"Sit down," she orders, and he obeys quickly and quietly.

Director Baranoskaya sits at her desk and takes out a black folder, placing it in front of him.

"New case for you. Homicide on the Neva River, where a female body was found almost submerged in ice. You should pretend to be a client of a certain club and make contact with our informant who works there. "She orders, surprising him.

"What about Yuri?" He asks, wide-eyed.

"Katsuki is in another case. Now, spend the rest of the day reading the file and when you leave, head to the club address. If that's all right, we'll close the case tonight. "The Headmistress says, and Viktor picks up the briefcase, then leaves the room.

 **...**

Viktor should have noticed. Of course he should have noticed. There he is, in one of the seats near the stage, waiting for this informant, enjoying a drink while watching men and women dancing almost naked in the hall, whether on the stage or on the lap of other customers. He refuses two dancers who offer to dance for him, realizing that neither was the informant he expected.

Meanwhile, he watches a woman with long red hair and two men sitting at a VIP table, where she pays for several different dancers to dance in her and the two men who accompany her.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, the club is pleased to introduce our new dancer, Eros.** " Viktor listens and looks at the stage, finally noticing that the lights were off.

As they re-ignite, a black-haired man wearing a black mask with silver stones around the ends is facing them, leaning against a pole, holding it above his head. In his lip, a very red lipstick. His head is tilted to the side and he has his left foot behind his right. His outfit consists of a black mini-shorts glued to his body, a black long-sleeved jacket, black gloves and ... silver heels.

And then, the guitar sound is heard and the man releases his hands from the pole to slide them down his body from top to bottom. The dancer looks in the direction of the Russian detective, winks at him and begins to dance, performing astonishing movements around the pole. Viktor does not understand, but something in that dancer excites him enough to make his penis erect. Something only Yuuri would have been able to do. And according to the whistles and howls, he is not the only one. The man removes the jacket, revealing his shapely arms and belly and glittery chest that glow as they are struck by the lights of the stage. He finally realizes that the music used is similar to the one he skated in the Rostelecom cup.Very similar.

Viktor at that moment is frozen, because he finally recognizes that body. He recognizes it, after using his hands, his arms and his lips so much in it.

Yuuri.

When Yuuri finishes the performance, the stage is full of money. Swaying his lips, he steps off the stage and circles the tables. He stops at the red headed woman's desk, holding up a several rubles to him. Viktor watches his boyfriend dance on her lap, receiving the money right away. Yuuri dances for two more people, until finally he approaches the Russian detective, who looks at him with hatred.

"Why look like this, Darling? Relax and enjoy my dance. Just do not touch me. I'm still furious with you, but if you're a good kid, I'll see you later. "Yuuri says, laughing to see being loved by swallowing dry and red-faced. "I have two, one is missing. A redheaded girl is my ally. Good boy. Meet me in my dressing room in the hallway behind the stage. "

"Understood," Viktor whispers, feeling his breath fail to have his beloved practically naked dancing to him.

 **[Rest in Katsudon-Pirozhki]**

 **~ x ~**

It's after 2 in the morning, when Yuuri finally leaves the club. In his pocket, 170,300 rubles consisting of his nightly salary and the tips he received from customers. With a hood on his face, he says goodbye and leaves the club by the side door, which faces the alley. He hardly takes five steps when the door opens with force and two men appear.

"Hey, kid!" One of them yells and Yuuri stops walking, turning his face to them. "Come and drink with us!"

They raise two bottles of vodka, to emphasize the request, since Yuuri pretends to not know russian. One of them approaches Yuuri, and pushes one of the bottles with his hand. The Japanese look from the bottle at him in surprise, sipping it at once.

"That's right! Drink more! "The other insists, also drinking from the bottle.

Yuuri drinks two more sips, and feels his vision roll. He feels his senses darken and fall into the arms of the man nearest him, letting go the bottle, which shatters in the ground.

"What's going on?" They hear a male voice, and they are surprised to see the silver-haired customer before.

"I'm interested to know, too." This time, on the other side of the alley, it's the turn of the redheaded woman and the two companions.

"No big deal, he just fainted from exhaustion. We'll take him inside immediately. "One of the men says, getting ready to take Yuuri in his arms.

"I think it would be better to take him to the doctor. It can be problematic for the club if one of their dancers fainted from exhaustion. "The woman says, folding her arms.

"He'll be fine if he sleeps here in the club." One of the men says, clearly nervous about the situation.

But before the silver-haired man or the red-haired woman could say anything, a third man screams out.

"You imbeciles! Why is taking so much time to drug him?! "

"Did you say drugging?" The woman asks, approaching and pulling the red wig from her long blond hair.

"Pa ... Pakhan?! What are you doing here? "The man at the door exclaims, surprising everyone.

Now I understand what Yuuri meant about her before. Viktor thinks, also approaching them.

"I, as a cop, am also interested in this." he says, picking up the badge.

"Now everything is in place."

Suddenly, Yuuri turns away from the men and takes two steps back. He raises his face and opens a smile at the surprised face of the club staff.

"After all, no one would suspect that orphans suddenly disappeared. You were going to claim that you fired them, but in fact they were rape victims and dumped on the Neva River. Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a pity. You are spoiling one of the symbols of the city because of your whims. "He says in Russian, scaring them.

"How ...?" One of them asks, very confused.

"I'm a detective, too. And I disguised myself as a dancer to meet you, "Yuuri says, picking up his own badge. "We already have evidence against you and testimonies of mine and everyone present here. Now you choose. "

"Do you want to be arrested by us?" Viktor asks, raising three handcuffs with his right hand.

"Or do you want to come with us?" Irina Medvedeva says, making them pale. "Now that we know who is really involved in the murders, hunting you will be a breeze for the Bratva."

"And to the police, too," Viktor says, smiling.

Without escape, two of the men surrender to Viktor, who starts to handcuff them. The third, leader of the group and owner of the club, enters and closes the door with force. Yuuri goes after him, leaving Viktor and Irina behind. Moments later, a shot is heard, causing them to freeze.

"Go!" Irina orders the detective. "We'll keep an eye on those idiots."

"Right," Viktor says, advancing inside the club.

On the stage, he sees Yuuri on his knees, next to the owner's body, which is lying flat on the floor. Viktor approaches and sees a weapon in the Japanese hand, which is shaking all over.

"I ... I killed him," Yuuri says, looking at his partner, terrified.

 **~x~**

 **Here are the options of future disguises. 5 choices for you to choose now!**

 **3\. Victor Scientist - Focus: Drugs**

 **4\. Yuuri and Yuri Gamers - Focus: Virtual Crime**

 **5\. Victor Actor, Yuuri Assistant - Focus: Suicide**

 **6\. Victor secretary, Yuuri deliverer - Focus: Homophobia**

 **7\. Yuuri and Victor Librarians - Focus: Murder**

 **12\. Victor and Yuuri Jewelry Clients - Focus: Jewelery Theft**

 **15\. News - Focus: Corruption #Midia (Feat. Alexia Valicheva)**

 **16\. TV Crew Assistants - Focus: Terrorism #Midia (Feat. Alexia Valicheva)**

 **17\. Victor as a Groom, Yuuri as a Wife. - Focus: Mariage Scam**

 **18) Waiters - Focus: Rape (Feat Mila and her girlfriend)**

 **19) Bodyguards - Focus: Death threat (Feat. Phichit Chulanont)**

 **20) Media Cameramans - Focus: Missing Person #Midia (Special Feat. Georgi and Alexia Valicheva)**

 **21) Prince Yuuri - Focus: Kidnapping attempt (Special Feat. Imperial Japanese Prince)**

 **22) Neighbor Viktor / Daycare worker Yuuri - Focus: Child abuse**

 **23) Hotel Workers - Focus: Thievery**


	31. Case 18

**Well, I was pretty excited about Bloody Ice series. Was. But I realized that this is not having as much impact as before. So, behold, I bring news about Bloody Ice II and Katsudon-Pirozhki. Firstly, this fic will have 3 more chapters, thus ending with the total of 34 chapters. I decided to work on cases that I planned for the disguises, but I will use different points of view. With regard to Katsudon-Pirozhki, he will have 2 more chapters, thus ending with the total of 10 chapters. Obviously I intended more, but with little feedback that I received for the poll, it does not give more. I intend to pause Personas and Kuroneko to accelerate the finalization of this series. And maybe I will prepare a continuation in the future.**

 **Thank you very much for Favoriting/Following, reviewing and voting here.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have now twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and my fics.**

 **~x~**

 _I killed someone._

 _Yuuri finds himself running in a dark place, chasing someone._ _He catches up with them and they both start to struggle._ _When he sees the gun in the hand of who he was chasing, it was too late._ _The gun fires, but the bullet instead of hitting Yuuri, hits ..._

 _Viktor._

 _Vitya._

 _Vitenka._

 _Vicchan._

 _No, please no…_

"No!" Yuuri exclaims, waking up violently and with that, falling to the ground.

Groaning, he starts to get up, initially confused that he does not quite recognize where he is. He realized that he had fallen asleep on a large black sofa. Standing and with his glasses on his face, he finally realizes that he is in the conference room of his unit and that he had passed out ...

Yuuri raises his hands shaking, looking at them in horror. After all, he shot someone. He killed someone. Why he doesn't have cuffs on his wrists? He notices that his breathing begins to fail and he begins to feel nauseous and headache. _What's happening to him?_

 _Solsnikho?_

One word. A single word came from Viktor and Yuuri is slowly calming down. Yuuri leans against a wall and sits down, feeling tears stream from his eyes.

 _Forgive me, Vitenka._ _I killed someone._

 _Oh, Moya Lyubov._ _Too bad I can not come to you and hug you._ _I'm in a meeting with the rest of the staff and the homicide unit._ _Well, I have news for you._ _First, you did not kill anyone._ _The shot did not hit any organ of the bastard, only his right leg and according to the doctors, he fainted because he got scared by it._

 _What…?!_

 _I think as you panicked, you didn't realize that._ _Thanks to you, the River Girl case has been closed and now, a new investigative team will be formed to investigate possible other victims of them._ _We received an anonymously an envelope containing the list of all who passed through that nightclub, so the disappeared division can make an analysis, comparing it with their cases._

 _Anonymously?_

 _Yuuri, go home and rest._ _I'll be with you soon._

 _But…_

 _Director's orders._

 _Oh. I'll go then._

 **~ x ~**

 **The morning of that day ...**

"Hello, Russian Bitches! Prince Phichit Chulanont has come to shake it all up! "

A short-haired, brown-skinned teenager wearing a red shirt with gold accents on his sleeve and collar, black pants and sandals, and a large brown shoulder bag screams in the middle of Pulkovo airport, with his cell phone up and down taking out several selfies, as well as posting and tagging them on their social networks.

"Your Highness, please control yourself. You're here on a diplomatic mission, not for fun! "A dark-skinned woman, wearing black clothes and carrying a black bag on her shoulder, berates him.

"Stop being grouchy, Alzira. Enjoy life as long as you can! "Phichit exclaims, opening his arms and lifting them up. "Oh. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Be quick." the woman says sharply. "The Thai ambassador is waiting for us."

"Okay, okay." Phichit walks away and walks into the bathroom.

Then disappear, out of nowhere.

 **~ x ~**

"So my dear folks. Operation Fleeing From Alzira was carried out successfully. Geez, I know I have duties as Prince of the Thai royal family, but for the love of god, I want to have fun too. "The boy says, getting into a taxi and documenting everything in a video on his cell phone.

He takes a cake of cash from his pocket and holds it out to the driver.

"Take me to important places in St. Petersburg. I want to sightseeing." He says in English and the driver, surprised by the amount of rubles he receives, nods.

And so, the prince of Thailand strolls through St. Petersburg. At that moment, the woman named Alzira contacted the ambassador to inform him of his disappearance, who contacted one of the police officers, informing them of what had happened. It is clear that when the director explains the situation to everyone, chaos happens because of this, after all many cases should be interrupted so that they can focus on the search for the prince.

 _Vitenka?_

 _Oh, Solsnikho Moya, you can't imagine what happened._

 _Hm?_

 _A Thai prince eventually disappeared from the airport._ _All units must stop their cases to search for him._

 _I see._

Suddenly, Viktor's phone starts to vibrate and he picks it up, seeing that he has received a message from Yuuri. Which is strange because they do not need a phone to communicate. He realizes that it is a photo and when he opens it, he begins to laugh out loud, to the surprise of everyone present.

"Nikiforov!" Director Baranoskaya berates him, looking at him in surprise.

"Please forgive me," Viktor says, still laughing. "It's just that we don't have to worry about the Prince."

And with that he lifts the phone, where there is a picture with Yuuri next to the prince. In the photo, Yuuri has his forefinger on his lips and winking at the camera, while the prince signs with his right hand. Both are inside a vehicle.

 _Leave it to me._ _And don't reveal this to anyone outside._

"I believe the prince is safe, with my partner beside him. Why do not we forget about this emergency meeting and get back to our normal work? "Viktor asks, being watched the director with a frown.

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri was on his way home when, as he prepared to cross a street, he heard a strange voice speaking in English.

"... it's really cold. I need hot clothes urgently and I don't know if the driver here really speaks english. Now I'm afraid of being kidnapped by him ... Oh my god, I'm being kidnapped! Where are the superheroes to save me! Help!"

He notices that the voice comes from a taxi, where an obviously embarrassed driver is carrying a teenager who is talking with his arm raised and holding a cell phone. _Is he filming himself?_

The problem is that he recognizes that voice and does not believe that the prince of Thailand is in St. Petersburg and apparently is alone. Yuuri lets out a sigh and approaches the vehicle, which is standing at the red light and knocks on the door, startling the driver and the prince. He leans forward, and watches the prince's eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Yuuri?" He asks, surprised. "My hero!"

With a sigh, Yuuri looks at the driver and holds up his badge.

"I'm sorry if it caused you any inconvenience," he says in Russian, opening the door and into the cab.

"Yuuri, you left the institute!" Phichit exclaims, hugging him. "But what the hell are you doing in Russia?"

"I work here, Phichit. And you? "He asks, despite reading the memories of the Thai being embraced by him.

"Business, business. Same old shit, "Phichit says, sighing. "But I'm surprised. I didn't expect to see you here. "

"Me neither. It's been what? 5 years? Since you and the Thai royal family have visited the Institute? "Yuuri asks, talking telepathically to Viktor.

"It's true!" Phichit exclaims, speaking animatedly about the past.

Yuuri lifts his cell phone, and looks at Phichit with a strange smile on his face.

"Selfie?" He asks, laughing at his surprised face.

"Of course I want!" Phichit says, and soon they both take the picture, where Yuuri immediately sends it to Viktor.

For Phichit, the rest of the ride was a lot more fun, now that Yuuri is with him. But when he finds himself obliged to go to the embassy of Thailand in Russia, where all the people who should be with him are waiting for him.

"Hey Phichit," Yuuri says, looking him with a smile on his face.

"What is it, Yuuri?" Phichit says, looking at him in surprise.

"It was really cool to see you again," Yuuri said as people emerged from the embassy entrance.

"Prince Phichit Chulanont."

Phichit and Yuuri look at the woman, who approaches them coldly.

"How dare you make us worried? Don't you know there are people who want to die? And you still have the courage to involve an innocent in your antics? "Yuuri watches the woman scold Phichit, who looks at her wide-eyed.

And then, to Yuuri's surprise, the woman approaches him and touches him in the hand.

"Thank you so much, young man, for bringing him here." She says, and he looks at her with a smile on his face.

"It was a pleasure, but I'm afraid I have to say that my work here is not over yet. After all, it is even expected that members of the Thai Liberty Group are infiltrate here and now, "Yuuri says, watching the woman freeze in front of him. "Phichit, stay behind me."

"What ... oh. Right. Okay. "Phichit soon obeys.

"Who are you? How dare you make such a charge ?! "She exclaimed, and Yuuri let go of her hand, and looked at everybody there.

Immediately, small explosions occur in some of them, who in panic, throw on the ground the weapons that were previously hidden in their clothes.

"But what…"

"St. Petersburg police," Yuuri says, lifting his badge. "All of you are arrested for terrorism, attempted murder of Prince Phichit Chulanont."

Suddenly, those involved are neutralized and handcuffed by the real embassy guards.

"How dare you! You're on Thai jurisdiction! You have no authority around here. "The woman named Alzira exclaims, struggling to be handcuffed.

"He can." Phichit says, hugging Yuuri from behind. "After all he has Thai citizenship, in courtesy to services rendered to the royal family."

"But what…"

"This is enough! As he said, you are all under arrest and will be deported to Thailand, where you will be tried for crimes against the royal crown. "The ambassador declares, approaching them.

Immediately, everyone is taken inside the embassy. They hear a car horn and Yuuri sees Viktor waving to him from inside his car.

"It looks like my transportation has come." Yuuri says, looking from him to the prince. "Take care, Phichit."

"You too, Yuuri," he says, smiling.

Phichit sees Yuuri walk away and get into the car. He ... _Is he hugging the driver?_ Confused, he picks up his cell phone and realizes he's not calling. With a sigh, he picks up the chips and puts them on another device, calling him immediately. He sees that he has received messages, and opens them, noting that the last one is Yuuri's. He opens it and is surprised.

 _About your other cell phone, which does not work anymore, I'm sorry._ _The institute does not allow me to appear in any kind of photo or video, and you ended up accidentally filming me in your live._

"What?" Phichit asks, startled.

After all for him, Yuuri should only be able to read memories.

Another message arrives and he opens it. Seeing a picture of Yuuri with the man with the hair ... white? And the following sentence.

 _Me and my boyfriend 3_

Yuuri swore he heard Phichit's cry, even so far away from him. Viktor watches him laughing as he sends the photo, relieved that he is much better.

"So, you know the Prince?" He asks, stopping at a red light.

"Yes. 5 years ago his family visited the Institute. He, bored, decided to explore on his own and eventually found me. In the end, I distracted him by talking to him as he directed me to where his family should be. Thanks to this, I had a certain debt to the royal family, which was apparently paid to me in the form of Thai citizenship. "Yuuri responds, surprising him.

"Yuuri, are you feeling better?" Viktor asks, and when the Japanese look at him with a smile on his face, he realizes that's his answer.

And Viktor sees himself smiling too, feeling a lucky man for being able to love him deeply.


	32. Case 190

**Welcome to Climax in this story. Climax? Why? Didn't you say you were going to have nine more chapters in the previous chapter? Errr ... * looks away and scratches behind his neck * I've changed my mind, you know. Bloody Ice will only have 2 more chapters, except this one. It turns out that I really lost the inspiration to continue this fic, and I decided to end it much earlier. I'm sorry for that, but I hope you understand my circumstances.**

 **A little reference to my Fic Personas In My Ice Heart, crossover between Yuri on Ice ! E Persona 5.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

Yuuri takes a deep breath, reaching for his chest, trying to control his breathing. After all, he's going to have to pose for people to take pictures, parade around and perform soon. No, it's not to be a model again. Yuuri is at that moment in a bathroom, finishing putting on an all black outfit, high heels, mask on the face and top hat in himself. When he opens the door and advances to see himself in the mirror of the sinks, he finds himself being watched with surprise by other Russian cosplayers.

"Holy shit, it's Eros!" One of them says, looking at him in surprise.

"Who?" Another question, not taking his eyes off him.

"The game Personas in My Ice Heart! I can't believe you do not know. The game has sold millions across the globe. "

"Oh."

"Shit, he's perfect."

"Is he going to perform?"

Yuuri ignores them and goes to the mirror, lipstick and lip gloss. He finds himself whistled and, looking at himself in the mirror, opens a smile and walks away, heading toward the exit. With his hand on the doorknob, he turns a little, sends a kiss to them and says in English.

"Take care or your hearts are mine, my honeys."

And he leaves the bathroom, leaving them all stunned.

 **...**

"Yura, I'm ready," Yuuri says, approaching the blond-haired boy and extending his backpack to him.

"Holy shit, you're just like the character," Yuri Plisetsky says, surprised. "Are you wearing high heels? How the hell do you know how to wear high heels? No, never mind. "

Yuuri stares at him, eyebrow raised, surprised by what he says. _Oh ..._

"You know what to do," he says, putting a camera, microphone, and headset in the costume. "Mix, pose as Eros, participate as a normal cosplayer. Are you ready?"

"No, but who cares?" Yuuri responds, shrugging.

"Heh, good luck," Yuri says, laughing at his response.

And so Yuuri begins to walk the event, taking photos and posing as the character of the game. It may not seem like it, but in fact, it's working on a case let's say, quirky.

 **~ x ~**

Personas In My Ice Heart is a Japanese game released for Playstation 3 and 4, which talks about a teenager who was accused of raping a politician unfairly and because of that, had his career as ice skater completely interrupted and erased. Even so, his gentle character made him want to help people who were going through difficulties because of other people, thus becoming the phantom thief Eros, who with the help of his new friends and entities called Personas, same time he discovers the truth about his judgment.

The game has several DLCs distributed by the Playstation Store, among them clothes from other series of the same producer and original Personas and transformed from previous series. But however, Russian Playstation Store users started to complain that their purchases were not made successfully. It was noticed that this also happened in other games and when users buy games there.

It turns out that Yuri, a few days ago, invaded Viktor and Yuuri's house to use their internet on a Saturday morning, not only buy the DLCs, but also show Yuuri that he is very much like the main character. The Japanese, who never had the opportunity to see a game before because of the Institute, are delighted to see the other playing. But soon the fun ends when Yuri realizes that the purchases he made were not downloaded from the Playstation Store.

After a string of screams and curses that make Viktor and Yuuri thank for being living in a house, Yuri decides to report the problem. And then he discovers that not only he, but also other users have had this same problem and that the Russian Playstation itself has stated to be investigating the situation.

"Katsudon, baldie, I need your help," Yuri says, looking at them seriously.

"Yurio! Is that a way to ask for help? "Viktor complains, but Yuuri realizes it's serious.

"You think ..." He starts, but stops. "Very well. What do you need?"

"We have to get in touch with Sony headquarters in Russia." He says, seriously. "In Moscow."

"Very well," Yuuri says, picking up his cell phone and typing a message.

"Hah ?! What do you mean, 'very well'? "Yuri asks, and is surprised when he sees the Japanese cell phone vibrate.

"Okay, I'll go change my clothes. We have half an hour to get to Pulkovo airport and get a jet to Moscow. "Yuuri says, making the other Yuri look at him in surprise.

"WHAT? !" Yuri shouts, but Yuuri just giggles, going into the bedroom to change clothes.

"Moya Lyubov?" Viktor asks, joining him.

"It's all right, Vitenka. It's just a favor I'm charging her for. "Yuuri responds, kissing him. "Come on, we have a jet to catch."

And in fact, to Yuri's surprise, there's a jet waiting for them at the airport. About 45 minutes, they disembark in Moscow. When they leave the airport, they are greeted by a girl leaning against a taxi.

"Hey, Tathyana! Long time no see! "Yuuri exclaims, startling Viktor and Yuri.

"Equally, Yuri!" She says, waving at them.

"This is Viktor and Yuri, they also work with me," Yuuri says, introducing the two.

"Another Yuri? That will be confusing, no?" She says, taking them to her taxi.

At the headquarters, with a bit of difficulty and Viktor abusing his charm, the three talk to the representative and prepare a plan to get those involved. Plan that can only be put into action in that year's Comic Con, which will take place in a month in Moscow.

The next day, Playstation Russia announces special sale to anyone accessing the Playstation Store at Comic Con. And in a month, Yuuri watches Yuri playing People In My Ice Heart, studying deeply the protagonist.

 **~ x ~**

In fact, when Yuuri parades and performs as Eros, he receives maximum marks from the jurors. He then heads to the Sony space, where Yuri and Viktor, disguised as officials, were already setting the trap to catch the culprits. In fact, when announcing that the launch of new items would be in half an hour, Yuri's laptop is already starting to detect intrusion into the local servers of the Playstation Store, thanks to a program that he himself developed. Thanks to such a program, laptops through the event begin to emit sounds of ... Cats meowing.

"Is everything okay there?" Yuuri asks, tapping on the people using one of the laptops.

He does it with the rest, and when it's over, he laughs.

"Everyone is guilty," he declares, removing his mask and top hat. "They can arrest them."

And police officers who were in disguise declare the arrest of those involved. Immediately, on the laptops, files that incriminate them are mysteriously opened.

Yuuri and Viktor disappear [wait for the last Katsudon-Pirozhki to see], and Yuri gets to enjoy the rest of the event. Unbeknownst to them, everything that happened was not only filmed as broadcast by internet and television news outlets. Everything, including Yuuri removing his mask and top hat.

Phichit, Yuuko, Tanaka, Irina, Minako and Lilia end up watching such videos as well. But only the director realizes the gravity of the situation. Especially when her cell phone rings.


	33. Case 200 - Last Case

**Well, this is the last chapter of Bloody Ice II. I am leaving here some details for those who have not yet read the last chapter of Katsudon-Pirozhki: Mila, Georgi and Yuri know that they are both boyfriends, and Georgi is dating Alexia, who is a long time friend of his. I had planned to introduce her, but I guess it's not happening. Next chapter is the epilogue, and will come soon. I used her name her before. Can anyone remember where?**

 **Warning: Prepare tissue boxes.**

 **I would like to thank all those who voted and followed this series to the end with me, even with typos or grammar mistakes. I try to do my best, but since English is not my native language, I can't always see where all the mistakes are. Google translator helps, but we all know it's not perfect.**

 **In addition, I will be leaving on twitter ( eiennosekai) news about the continuation of a one-shot that was asked to continue but so far I was without ideas to work upon them.**

 **~x~**

Back in St. Petersburg, the team decides to dine together, before closing the night. At Mila's suggestion, everyone heads to a small Russian restaurant she knows and Yuuri soon realizes that she and one of the waitresses are not just friends, but doesn't comment anything. He and Mila exchange winks and laughter, to the strangeness of others.

"So, Georgi. Tell us about your new girlfriend. "Mila says, making Yuuri and Viktor look at him in surprise.

"Finally I won't have to listen to your fucking shit about that bitch anymore," Yuri comments sharply.

"Please. I want to forget that one day I was interested in that woman. "Georgi says to their surprise and then looks at Yuuri with a smile on his face. "Thank you very much for helping me, not only by revealing her crime, but also by all the conversations we had. Thanks to you, I realized that there is someone who really likes me, but I was too blind to see. "

"I'm happy for you, Georgi," Yuuri says, smiling.

"So am I." he says, smiling too. "For you and Viktor.

"What ... ?!" Viktor exclaims, surprised at what he hears.

"Stupid old man can1t hide anything," Yuri comments, devouring a plate of Pirozhki.

"You two ..." Viktor begins, but is interrupted by Yuuri's laughter.

"Yuri! Did you know ?! "he exclaims, surprised by all that.

"I already suspected, after all you can't be very discreet yourself." Yuuri responds, implicating him.

"You wound me, Yuri!" Viktor exclaims, making everyone laugh.

Dinner was going well for Yuuri, until he notices Mila's 'friend' come up with a pale face. He says that he goes to the bathroom and gets up from the table, removing the black glove from his right hand and approaching the girl, touching her arm.

"Excuse me," he asks, reading her memory. "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"That door, sir," she says, with a forced smile on her face.

"Thank you so much," he says, smiling at her. "Mila is lucky to have someone so special in her life."

She looks at him in surprise, and when she sees him winking, she smiles too.

"Don't worry. See the silver-haired man sitting at the table? "He whispers and she nods. "He is my boyfriend."

"Oh," she says, brightening up a bit.

"Keep it a secret, okay?" He asks, pulling away from her and heading toward the bathroom.

In the bathroom, he washes his face in the sink and looks at himself in the mirror, reflecting on the memories he has just seen. It is sad to see that a country like Russia thinks that just because two people of the same sex love each other, they are mentally ill and treated like criminals. It is sad to see that people live in fear of being discovered, of being reported, of being forced into a "cure" that actually causes an often irreparable evil. That girl was scared to see Mila's co-workers, who is a cop. That's why she was afraid.

His cell phone vibrates in his pocket and he catches it, surprised to see an email from Principal Baranoskaya.

 **...**

 _I'm sorry, Yuuri._ _I tried, but that man would not listen to me._ _Videos about the arrest at the event have ended up on the internet and in these videos, you come up without a mask._ _You know that one of the conditions imposed for your coming to St. Petersburg was not to appear in focus in any video that will stop on the internet._ _Tomorrow afternoon, people from the Institute will arrive at the airport to wait for you and take you back._

 _Forgive me, Yuuri._ _I'm sending this message because I know I'm not be strong enough to tell you this in person._ _I love you as if you were my son since the day I saw you when when I went to the Institute to meet the boy Ichikawa chose to work for my team, which was still being planned._

 _Yuuri Katsuki, from now on, you are dismissed from your position as Research Assistant and must prepare your bags to leave the country tomorrow._ _It was a great pleasure working with you._

 _Lilia Baranoskaya_

 _Director of the Special Crimes Investigation Unit of the St. Petersburg Police Station_

 **...**

Yuuri can't breathe. The cell phone drops from his hand and falls to the counter in the bathroom sink, before falling to the floor. He feels his vision darken and staggers backward, until he reaches the wall and slides to the ground. His mind is in complete chaos ...

 **...**

Viktor widens his eyes and gets off the table abruptly, startling Mila, Yuri, and Georgi.

"What the hell ?!" Yuri asks angrily.

"Viktor?" Georgi notices that he, pale and nervous, begins to walk quickly between the tables.

Soon, Viktor, Yuri and Georgi arrive in the bathroom and the silver haired man goes straight to his beloved, who is having a panic attack. Yuri notices the cell phone on the floor and picks it up, his eyes widening as he read the message there.

"Shit," he says, and Viktor looks at him in surprise.

The boy approaches and extends the cell phone to Viktor, who picks it up and reads the message, startled by the contents. Georgi and Yuri decide that it would be better to remove Yuuri from there as soon as possible, since they are in a public place. Yuri talks about the message to Mila and Georgi, who are frightened by the news.

That night, Viktor and Yuuri can't sleep at all. They just lie in bed, hugging each other and staying for a long time. Georgi, Mila and Yuri try to argue with the director and Yakov, but unfortunately, nothing more can be done.

 **...**

Alone, Yuuri picks up his cell phone and sees that it is past midnight on December 25th. With a sad smile, he looks at the bathroom door, where his beloved had been in for some time and hasn't returned yet. Even tired because of the trip back and the Panic Attack, Yuuri gets up from the bed and goes to the wardrobe, pulling out a navy blue packet and picking up something inside. Slowly, he put away the now empty package and looks again at the bathroom door.

 _Vitenka?_

His heart breaks as he telepathically receives the sadness of the Russian, and Yuuri realizes that he can't bear to see him like this. He uses his powers to unlock the bathroom door and finds Viktor sitting on the floor, crouched on the wall and sobbing. Yuuri walks over and sits next to him. He notices that Viktor flinch when he realizes that he is there, but he doesn't make any other reaction.

"You know, today was supposed to be very different," Yuuri says, shedding a tear. "I was going to wake up early, was going to prepare breakfast and take it to bed, where we would spend the morning feeding each other, completely naked. At lunch, I would invite Mila, Georgi and Yuri to celebrate with us, and then we would go out for a walk, go to the movies, go shopping ... "

Yuuri looks at Viktor, smiling sadly when he sees him watching him.

"I was going to prepare Katsudon for dinner and I was going to give your gift. We ended up in bed, sleeping together after sex. But ... unfortunately it will not be like this, "he says, taking the Russian's right hand and putting something in it. "Happy birthday, my beloved."

Viktor looks at him in surprise, finally remembering that it's his birthday today. And that makes him even sadder.

"I ... I already imagined that I would have to go back to the Institute. But still, the news is still shocking. So I want you to consider this my gift as a promise I will make for you now. "Yuuri pushes his hand away and nods at him.

Viktor opens the package and finds himself looking at three omamoris. One, red with drawings of flowers and Japanese characters embroidered in gold, identical to what is hanging on his neck. The other two are virtually the same, except for one being light pink and the other being light , he realizes that Yuuri removes the omamori from his neck and lifts the new omamori, placing him on his neck.

"This omamori is called _Yakuyubi_ , and as you recall, it was given to me by my parents in the year that I went away from them. This omamori has the ability to ward off the bad luck and evil energies of the user. When we were in Japan, I decided that it would be good for you to have a new one instead of one that was already used by someone else. Thus, you would be 100% protected by the omamori, instead of receiving a part of that protection, after all it was not only you that the amulet protected. "

"What do you mean?" Viktor asks hoarsely.

Smiling to see that Viktor is calmer and paying attention to what he is talking, Yuuri raises the Yakuyubi given by his parents at heart.

" _Arigato gozaimashita._ " He bends forward and returns to the original position. " _Sayonara._ "

With his hand with the amulet away, he opens it. He takes a deep breath and turns it around, causing a golden ring to come out of it. He notices that Viktor looks at the ring in surprise.

"I know I'm leaving, but I promise, my Vitenka. I promise I'll come back to you. So I want you to accept this ring and this _Enmusubi_ as proof of my love and my promise to come back to you. "Yuuri says, lifting the pink omamori. " _Enmusubi_ is an amulet of love. The pink and the blue are _Enmusubi_ for couples, so long as you stay with one and I with the other, our love will be protected by them ... "

Yuuri is interrupted by Viktor, who grabs him behind his neck and kisses him. Yuuri returns the kiss, also touching it by the hair and the neck.

"I love you, Yuri. Never forget that, "Viktor says, shedding a tear.

"And I love you, Viktor," Yuuri says, sliding the ring on his ring finger. "Now, shall we go back to bed? I'm sure the floor isn't comfortable at all. "

"Go first. I'm going to wash my face. "Viktor says and Yuuri, with a smile on his face, nods and pulls up from the bathroom.

Viktor leaves minutes later, and Yuuri notices that he is holding something in his right hand.

"Since you get back the omamori you gave me, so I think it's only fair that you return to me the ring I gave you." He says, sitting down by the bed and watching Yuuri look at him sadly.

"Of course," Yuuri says, pulling the chain from the neck with the ring and holding it out to him.

Viktor picks up the chain and puts the package in its place, with a sad smile on his face.

"I planned to give it to you today, as a Christmas present. I was also making plans to spend the day with you. But on second thought, maybe it would not be good because our plans were completely different. "He chuckles. "Merry Christmas, Yuuri."

The Japanese opens the package and finds himself looking at a small box of black jewelry. With his hands shaking, he opens and sees a golden ring. On the inside, he reads the Russian characters: _**I love you, always.**_ Viktor grabs the ring and places it on Yuuri's ring finger in his right hand, making both wedding rings.

"I promise I'll wait for you, no matter how long," he says, and Yuuri nods.

Yuuri raises his hand and brings the ring to his lips, kissing it. Viktor imitates him, thus uniting the two promises.

 **...**

With suitcases ready and stored in the car, Yuuri says goodbye to Makkachin and Vicchan. Mila, Georgi, Yuri, Yakov and Lilia meet them at the airport, where they say goodbye to him. The director, hugging him, apologizes for not being able to avoid his departure.

"Katsuki Yuuri-san."

Yuuri turns and sees two boys looking at him coolly. Fujiwara Hikaru and Omiki Yuuto. Sighing, he nods, going to them. He stops walking a little and turns to them.

"I am eternally grateful for the kindness you all gave me." He bows, and with a sad smile on his face, he says goodbye and embarks for Japan.

 **~ x ~**

" _Katsuki-san, I'm sorry, but we have orders from Dr. Ichikawa to erase and rewrite your memories._ " Omiki Yuuto says, inside the plane.

Yuuri just nods, head down.

Yuuto then goes on to erase Yuuri's memories of the past two years. When he finishes, Hikaru rewrites part of his memories, thus creating an accident that made him go into a coma for two years, do surgery in Russia, wake up in a hospital with them. Of course this makes them tired and they enjoy the trip to sleep. Yuuri also spends the rest of the trip sleeping, with a sad smile on his face and holding something with his empty right hand.

 **~ x ~**

It's not easy to spend the days without Yuuri at his side. Viktor goes into depression and ends up resigning as a detective. To his surprise, early January, his house is invaded by Yuri and his things. Viktor then discovers that Yuuri asked him to move before leaving, because he didn't want to leave him alone. Every day when Viktor wakes up, he kisses the ring given by Yuuri, waiting for the day he will return to him.

One year, two years, three years passes by. Viktor decides to be a private detective, using his own house as an agency and thus keeping himself occupied. But he still miss Yuuri's presence.


	34. Epilogue

**Well, that's it. Another fanfic reaches their end. When I started, I never intended for it to be this long. But I got excited, created the first poll because I wanted to interact with you and got many comments/reviews. I tried to make this more interesting for you. But then, the feedback kinda stopped and I decided to put this fic in hiatus. And then, you guys reached back. I decided to continue and to make a new kind of poll, with all my options to be choosen. It was fun at the start, with so many votes, but again, as the chapters go on, only one or two people keep voting. That's when I started to question myself about making the polls. Maybe I shouldn'd created it. With little feedback and losing more and more inspiration, I decided to end this fic.**

 **I'd like to give to Veskara on AO3 and Dardar1 on FFN my special thanks for always keep leaving comments/reviews here. I always enjoyed reading then.**

 **I also like to give my thanks to Cuckoo, shinrilee, mlabcu, Leonzite, ICanSeeClearlyNow, becamarquex, Sethyles, RageOfPhoenix, Lady_of_Inkings, nobody001, LadyHawke361, Rose, Another, and the anom in AO3 to leave comments in all the Bloody Ice series.**

 **Here are my thanks to Bre, sleonard, haruka24, kagehana15, Guest, me, omichiri6183 and Lovelyalice12 to leave reviews in FFN for all the Bloody Ice series.**

 **For everyone who gave this series kudos and favorites, here is also my thanks.**

 **And thank you, dear reader who is reading this for the first time now.**

 **Thank you for everything.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 **Five years after Yuuri's departure.**

a phone rings, and someone who was asleep at a messy office desk raises his hand and picks up the receiver, and picks it up.

"Private Detective Viktor Nikiforov, good morning." The messy silver-haired man says, yawning.

"Good Morning? It's almost evenning, Nikiforov. " The Director of the Special Crimes Investigation Unit, Lilia Feltsman says.

Viktor is scared to hear the voice of his former boss. He quickly awakens and straightens up in the chair where he sits.

"Director. What a pleasure to receive your call. How can I help you? "He asks, putting his left hand to his head, almost knocking over the empty bottle of vodka on the table.

"We have a peculiar case and we need your assistance," she says, and he takes a deep breath.

 _Of course she has a case._

"Go on," he says, getting up from the table and stretching his aching muscles for sleeping right there.

"A scammer is faking marriages to steal money from the victims. We already have the name of the suspect and where he works, but we have no evidence beyond the witnesses to secure a prison warrant. "She says, and Viktor approaches the window, opening it.

"And what do I have to do with it?" He asks, closing his eyes at the cold wind blowing past him.

"I need you to disguise yourself as a groom. We will take care of all procedures via email and telephone with the agency, but we need you to be present on the wedding day as the groom, "she says, making him frown.

"What about the bride?" He asks, strangely.

"A trusted friend volunteered to play the role," she says, and Viktor finds himself sighing.

"It's all right. Keep me posted. "He says, hanging up the phone.

 **~ x ~**

 **A week later.**

Viktor notices something strange right at the entrance to the notary's office. _Why is Irina Medvedeva, Pakhan of the Russian mafia, there? And who are the Asian-looking men next to her?_

And then, he sees Georgi and Alexia, Mila and Ekaterina, Lilia and Yakov. _What's going on?_

"You're late. The ceremony is about to begin. "Lilia says, frowning at him.

He is then guided to the room where he also sees Christophe, Prince Chulanont, Minako Okukawa and Asian-looking people. He also sees his neighbor, Alexander who looks at him with a smile on his face and Deputy Sasha Putzin, with his wife, Lidiya.

Viktor freezes, realizing that everyone is staring at him.

"Old man, come here quickly. My time is short." He listens to Yuri Plisetsky and sees him down the hall.

Beside him, someone wearing a peculiar white dress, a kimono, and a veil covering his head awaits him and he swallows hard. He advances to the altar and stands next to that person.

"Great. Everyone's here, so it's time to get this shit, "Yuri says, scaring Viktor and making people laugh or comment on each other. "Shut up, bastards."

Beside him, the person raises his right hand and takes it toward his mouth. Viktor sees they wearing a ring on their right ring finger and frowns.

"Blah blah blah, and so much shit that is said on those occasions that I really don't have the patience to imitate, I'm going to go to the most important part," Yuri says, folding his arms. "Katsudon, do you want to get married even with this baldy there by your side?"

"Yes." He listens in shock.

"Old man ... Oh, who cares what you thinks. I declare them husband and husband, "Yuri says, lifting the two middle fingers. "That's it, Bastards. Sign this shit, fuck you and be happy. "

And he walks away, leaving everyone stunned. And then a giggle, which ends up becoming an extremely familiar laugh for Viktor begins to be heard, coming from the person next to him, who begins to sign the paper in front of him.

 _Yurio did not change anything._

He gets scared to hear the voice in his mind and looks around, looking for the owner. Laughter begins to echo around the place, making him more and more confused.

The person pulls him by the sleeve of his navy blue suit, holding out a pen. Viktor ends up signing, and widens his eyes to see the name that is next. His lover's name.

 _Yuuri Katsuki._

With wide eyes, he notices that he has signed a real marriage certificate. He looks at the person next to him and feels his heart pounding.

"Moya Lyubov?" He asks, whispering.

"I'm back, Vicchan." He listens, and with his fingers trembling, he raises the veil, revealing the tears-filled face of his beloved. "As I promised. I'm back. Forever."

"Are you real?" He asks, touching his face.

 _Of course I am, Anata._

Viktor hugs him, and finds himself being lifted and turned by Yuuri. Both are applauded by the rest of the people for their embarrassment.

Viktor is then surprised to recall Yuuri's parents and sister, the taxi driver who helped them in Moscow, Yuuri's childhood friend who works for Christophe and is present with her husband and daughters, the boy named Minami and the couple Kyouichirou and Fuyuki Kuze.

He is also surprised to see Hiroko Katsuki talking to her father, Ritsu Kitagawa, who is Yakuza. Not far from them, Shirou Tanaka is next to Irina Medvedeva and kisses her on the cheek.

 **~ x ~**

"I can't believe it. "Yuuri says, as he enters the house, that's a mess, after 5 years.

But everything is thrown aside when Viktor hugs him and Yuuri realizes he's crying.

"You're late," Viktor says, bluntly.

"I know," Yuuri says, hugging him as well.

"5 years. I've waited for you for 5 years. "

"I know."

"Do you think it was easy? I had depression and I became an alcoholic! "

"Hm," Yuuri says, sliding his right hand down his back. "You're too thin, too."

"Do you think it's fun?" Viktor snaps, moving away from him angrily.

Yuuri looks at him in surprise, and lets out a sigh. He raises his right hand and pushes the sleeve off the white kimono, revealing strange patches all over the arm arm.

"Remember the day I left?" Yuuri asks, his voice hoarse. "Well, I almost lost all the memories I got here in St. Petersburg, under Dr. Ichikawa's orders."

Viktor widens his eyes, terrified.

"Of course I didn't lost them, because I protected myself with my barrier. Doctor Ichikawa had promised my freedom if I spent two years as his laboratory slave, but since there was no window where I was and there was nothing that could mark the time, I didn't realize the time passing. I'm only here today thanks to Miss Irina, to my grandfather, Director Baranoskaya and Fuyuki-san. "He says, lowering his face. "Sorry for taking so long."

Viktor, imagining the terror that Yuuri passed during all this time, feels like shit for snapping at him. He hugs Yuuri again, and they both end up sleeping like this, together.

 **...**

When Viktor wakes up, he finds himself alone in bed. _Was it all a dream?_ He wonders, taking a deep breath. In this, he finally notices not only a pleasant smell in the air, but also muffled voices. He sits on the bed just as the door opens and Yuuri enters, carrying a tray with and Vicchan come up behind him, excited.

" _Ohayo_ , my dear husband," Yuuri says, smiling.

"You're here," Viktor whispers, looking at him in surprise. "And ... Are we married? But…"

"Don't worry. Don't ask me how, but our marriage is valid. After all from what I've heard, my documentation used to validate the certificate states that I'm a woman. "Yuuri shrugged and set the tray on Viktor's lap.

"Oh," Viktor just says, imagining that only one person could be able to do that.

 _Irina Medvedeva._

"I also heard certain things, you know?" Yuuri comments, making the Russian look at him. "Things like a certain former detective decided to be a private detective, and that he needs a partner urgently, because he's very lazy and his office is a mess. And coincidentally, I'm looking for a job that comes with a home, food, pets and a husband. What do you think?"

"I think you're hired," Viktor says, devouring the food served to him. "How long do you want to work with me?"

"Is it forever good enough for you?" Yuuri asks, smiling at him.

"Perfect," Viktor says, kissing him on the mouth.

Loving each other. Healing each other. Caring for each other. Forever.

 **~ END ~**


End file.
